Family Ties (version 3)
by Kage69
Summary: this is the 3rd rewrite as I needed to make some changes, hopefully it's the last rewrite The story of Kasumi and Ayane fighting yet again. Finding an old friend who's family was exiled. And bringing the family together. Kasumi/OC
1. Chapter 1

FT 1

**A/N:** I don't Own Dead or Alive, but do own all the OCs

This is a third rewrite of my original story by the same name. I missed some errors, and left stuff out. Hopefully I don't have to do a third rewrite... Originally I had another writer's OC, but after talking with him, I had to do a rewrite on the story..lol

**Prologue**

Mid December. The ground is a field of white. Normally it would be a pristine scene, but this day, it's anything but pristine... There are splotches of crimson that have defiled the high cliff's Field of soft white snow. The sounds of battle could be heard. Two beautiful young women... More than women, rather kunoichi... Female Ninjas. One the violet haired Female Tengu known as Ayane, the other the Kunoichi of Destiny, Ayane's half-sister and cousin Kasumi. Ayane has always fallen to Kasumi in battle, as the kind and soft-hearted Kasumi won't take a life. This day, things were different, Ayane actually seems to have the upper hand for once.

The two sisters stood apart staring each other down, both battered and breathing hard. Their breaths; white wisps upon the cold winter air. Ayane wore her purple and black ninja suit that had with a fishnet top underneath. Her ensemble was topped off with her iconic purple headband. Her arms drooped from exhaustion and loosely held a kunai in each hand. Twenty feet in front of her stood her half-sister who was much worse for wear. Kasumi's auburn hair was in its usual braided tail, she wore her white with red trim ninja outfit. Her right arm dangled low with blood streaming down from a puncture in her shoulder. She could barely hold onto her fuma kodachi. Her other hand was wrapped around her holding her arm. Both of her long legs had a few slashes upon them, but nothing too serious.

"I... I don't want to fight you Ayane. We're sisters." Kasumi pleaded.

Ayane just snorted. "You gave up your right to family and home _princess_. You are to be tracked down and executed for betraying the Clan." Ayane stated coldly."

"**Betrayal!? **I went to save Hayate, _**our**_ brother!"

"Don't matter Kas. You were chosen to be our leader, but no… You had to run off and leave the village with no leadership. You of all people should know better. I will be your executioner here and now!" Ayane spat.

Kasumi sighed. "Ayane... Granted because _mother _was ashamed and gave you up, you don't know about our family… Father and Mother have taught Hayate and myself that within our family... **Family **come before Clan. You have claimed that everyone has turned their back on you, that everyone hated you... But don't you remember when we were younger? Not just me and Hayate, but there was another boy in our village that always stood up for you. What was his name..." Kasumi said softly trying to remember their old childhood friend.

Ayane shut her eyes tight and gritted her teeth trying to force out the memories. As much as she hated to admit it, Kasumi was always there for her, and always did love her. "Rin... Katsu Rin..." Ayane whispered. "I'll admit it, he was a good kid... and friend, but because of his father's dealings with DoATECH, his family was cast out of the village. No matter how much we pleaded, not even _**you**_ could prevent them from casting him out." Ayane said softly remembering the past. She than looked up at Kasumi, those ruby orbs narrowed and the hatred returned to them.

Before Kasumi knew what was happening, Ayane had closed the gap, and renewed the fight striking her in the chest and sending her flying backwards. Kasumi spat out some blood from the powerful strike.

It was all that Kasumi could do to block the flurry of blows causing Kasumi to back pedal. Finally Kasumi felt her heel at the lip of the cliff, the waterfall to her right. She looked down and saw that it was at least thirty feet if not more to the river below. She looked back at Ayane with fear, and slowly shook her head. "Don't do this Ayane... You're my sister, and I love you."

Ayane smirked fiendishly. "Good bye dear sister..." Ayane attempted to delivered a double palm strike. Kasumi read her sister's movements and leapt flipping over her.

As cunning as Ayane was, she expected Kasumi to attempt such a maneuver, as she's used it many times. Ayane quickly spun unsheathing her kodachi and sliced upward.

Kasumi gritted her teeth as the tip grazed her barely scratching her but the blade was sharp enough to draw some blood, as well as slice her top open. Kasumi landed and rolled. When she got to her feet in a defensive position, she didn't see Ayane anywhere. Kasumi looked around and rolled forward as Ayane came down burying her kodachi in the ground where Kasumi had been.

Ayane snarled as she couldn't pull her sword from the ground. She got into another stance and locked eyes with Kasumi who found herself at the cliff face once again.

Kasumi recognized that Ayane was attempting to use her _Art of the Raging Mountain God_ technique and charged her, but as she got within five feet, Ayane slammed her fist into the ground releasing a tremendous shockwave of violet flames blowing Kasumi back and over the cliff.

Ayane lowered her head. "Good bye onee-chan…" She said quietly and disappeared in a plume of purplish-pink smoke.

**Chapter 1**

Akihiko Yamada. A young man about seventeen years of age. He stood about five foot eight, had a tight, wiry muscular build. His auburn hair was long, but he kept it in a tightly braided tail that fell to his mid-back. He had honey golden brown eyes, and was considered one of the most handsome guys in his school.

Akihiko was at his secluded training area. Even though his parents died several years ago, he still trained himself hard.

It was a winter break from school, and as always he came out to his cave by the falls to hone his skills. His family was cast out of the Mugen Tenshin because of the shame of his father. They changed their name from Rin to Yamada, as well as their first names. Akihiko at one time was known as Katsu.

His family had developed an art generations past that allowed them to manipulate Ki. As he's the last of the Rin family, and has no mentors, it's been hard learning from the scrolls alone, especially at his young age of 17.

He was sitting beneath the waterfall letting its icy waters cascade over him as he sat cross-legged in concentration. He was practicing his Ki exercises storing up the Ki to use in his Ki manipulation exercises when he heard a very loud splash from the river. This broke his concentration and he opened his eyes and stood up and looked around.

He blinked seeing a woman being washed down river, about to submerge. He dove in and swam out to her. He barely managed to get hold of the woman and brought her to the bank. Once getting her out of the water, he blinked in disbelief to see that it was Kasumi, the winner of the first DOA Tournament.

He could see that she was injured badly. He began to blush slightly when he realized that her outfit was slashed open, and had a minor slash mark going across her bare chest. Akihiko shook his head and checked her pulse, it was weak, and her lips were starting to turn blue. He scooped her up and carried her into his cave.

He took a deep breath and carried her to the fire pit, and laid her down. He pulled out his thermal sleeping bag and unrolled it. He was about to put her in, and realized that her wet clothes could possibly give her hypothermia. He felt his cheeks start to burn as they got red, but shook it off.

"No, she could die; I have to do it..." He thought to himself.

Akihiko failed to recognize a presence watching outside of his cave. He looked around, and set up his wash line. He then slowly and gently removed her clothes, stripping her bare. His eyes widened at seeing the marvel of her naked body, and felt the burning in his cheeks again. He shook his head, and ran to his supplies, and grabbed his bandages. He wrapped her slashed legs and arms, and applied an herbal salve to the wound in her shoulder and wrapped it up. He then carefully slid her into the thermal sleeping bag and zipped her up. He than carefully picked up the bundled Kasumi and carried her a bit from the fire as a precaution of any hot ambers hitting the sleeping bag.

The person watching had a hand on his katana as he watched, but when he or she saw that The kid was not going to try anything stupid, he or she relaxed some, but continued to observe.

Akihiko scooped up her clothes and hung them on the line. After hanging up the last piece of her clothing, he let out a violent sneeze. "Shit." He cursed. He stripped himself bare and hung up his own clothes, and dug out the only other thing to keep warm, that being a thermal blanket. He wrapped it around himself and laid down by the fire facing away from Kasumi. The shadowy form nodded slightly but continued to watch. _"Good boy Katsu... Don't try anything and you'll be fine."_ The shadowy figure thought to itself.

Kasumi slowly opened her eyes. _"I... I'm still alive?"_ Kasumi thought to herself. Kasumi stayed motionless, letting her eyes focus and survey her surroundings. She spotted her clothes hanging from a line, soaked and still dripping. Beside them were unfamiliar clothes.

At this she realized she was in a thermal sleeping bag, and looked to find that she was naked and bandaged up. Continuing her scan, she saw an individual huddled on the ground in a fetal position by the dying fire. His back was to her, but was wrapped in a thermal blanket. She could tell that the person was shivering. Her cheeks began to burn with a blush, as the individual rolled over, still a sleep. She saw that it was a young man around her age.

She realized that it had to have been him that rescued her from the river, stripped her and tended to her wounds. That he must have given up his warm sleeping bag for her. This caused her to frown a bit as she didn't like anyone suffering on account of her.

The shadowy form easily noticed that Kasumi was now awake and taking in her situation. With her weakened condition, she failed to detect the person that was spying on them. Kasumi stayed silent for a moment before speaking softly. "Hey..." Is all she could get out in a quiet and demure voice.

The teen's eyes fluttered a few times before opening. He blinked trying to ley his eyes focus, and looked over at her. "Oh, y..y..you're awake." He said softly through his shivers.

Kasumi just nodded. She looked down hiding her face from his gaze. "Come here, we can share." She said nervously.

Hearing that the shadowy form cringed, but stayed silent and unseen. Knowing what teens are like, it gripped it's katana tightly. The teen looked at her in shock not expecting to hear that from Kasumi. Akihiko just shook his head slowly with a warm smile. "N... n... no, it wo... wo... wouldn't be right. We... we... we're both naked Kasumi-chan."

Hearing the boy's answer The shadow let out a silent sigh of relief. Hearing her name, Kasumi's eyes shot wide and she stared at him. "Y... you know who I am?" She asked in shock.

He nodded. "I..I... lost to you in the qualification matches for the first DOA Tourney." He chuckled. You trashed me good, but it was also my fault... I...I..." He stammered both from embarrassment, and shivers. He turned his head from her. "I went easy on you, and didn't fight at my fullest capabilities… Even so, I..." The boy let out a sneeze. "Could tell that even if I went all out, there's no way I could've defeated you. I... I was in awe of your beauty, and still am. I guess you don't remember. We met at the second tourney. I didn't compete, but during the autograph session, you signed numerous pictures and other memorabilia for me. I won the raffle for a date with a fighter of my choice. I... I chose you, but you never showed up."

Kasumi listened to him and frowned when she heard that he went easy on her. She than looked down hearing about the date. "It wasn't my fault... DoATECH kidnapped me after the tournament..." She looked back up, and he was shivering even more. "I feel bad that I don't remember your name, but..." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I won't let someone suffer on account of me. You're freezing over there, and I can feel it getting colder out. You'll catch pneumonia or hypothermia... Get over here and we'll share." She said with a more authoritative voice, albeit it was still weak.

The shadow sighed. _"Same Kasumi.. Even on the run she's kind and considerate. I know what she's thinking, but she's right... It's supposed to drop to below twenty-three tonight. As much as I don't like it, body to body is the best way to keep warm." _(-23.33 C or -10 F) The shadow thought to itself shaking its head. "Look, I know what you're thinking, but you didn't take advantage of me, when you stripped me, and bound my wounds... Dom Arigatou by the way." She said with a soft voice, and a warm smile.

"I would never take advantage of..."

"Exactly!" She cut him off. "You do know that body heat will fight the cold... If it makes you feel better, I'll put my back to you..." She said firmly. He opened his mouth to speak, and she narrowed her eyes. "Do I have to get out of here, go over there, and knock you out!"

The shadow quietly smacked his face with his hand hearing Kasumi say that. Akihiko lowered his head in shame. "I can sense you have a good heart and a pure soul, I know you won't try anything, and I know, I won't..." Kasumi giggled.

The shadow rolled its eyes with Kasumi's slight joke. Akihiko slowly stood up keeping the blanket wrapped around him. Kasumi turned around putting her back to him like she said she would. He looked at her and felt his cheeks burning up. He let the blanket drop, and slid in and zipped up the sleeping bag.

Kasumi blushed several shades of red when she felt his naked body press against her back side, and shivered slightly at his cold touch. She was still pure, and although she was uncomfortable about the situation, she wasn't going to let him suffer and possibly die because of her.

_"She's right, as much as I'd hate to admit it..." _He thought to himself, as to how much warmer it was with their two bodies confined together. He squirmed a bit to get comfortable. Kasumi's cheeks got beet red as she felt the length of his manhood against her ass. He had no choice, but to drape his arm around her. This caused both teens to blush.

The shadow backed out of the cave silently and disappeared in a burst of maple leaves. "It's Akihiko... Akihiko Yamada by the way." He said softly.

The next morning, the two awoke almost at the same time. They realized during the night that Kasumi had rolled and now they're face to face. The tips of their noses were just barely touching, and their lips were mere inches apart. They could see that both of them were blushing fiercely, especially now that they were face to face in a very tight and confining sleeping bag. Kasumi's breasts were pressing against Akihiko's chest. His arm was still draped across her. If anyone could see through the bag, it would look like he had her in a loving embrace. They just laid there, their hearts racing. They were in a unique situation that neither has been in before. Not to mention neither realizing that they do know each other as clan mates, but not since Akihiko was five.

_"He looks vaguely familiar to me for some reason, as if I should know him..." _Kasumi thought to herself.

Kasumi closed her eyes for a moment, than reopened them. She let out her breath slowly. Akihiko could feel its warmth wash upon his face. Kasumi very slightly leaned her head forward and gave Akihiko a very quick but warm kiss on his lips. Akihiko's eyes went wide.

"That's for saving my life, and to make up for the lost date." She said softly.

Akihiko's face was still blushed. He tried to reach for the sleeping bag's zipper, but from the movement as he fumbled to find the zipper caused them to roll.

When they stopped rolling, Akihiko was on his back And Kasumi was on top of him. Their eyes locked on to one another's. Kasumi's breasts were pressing against Akihiko's chest as the sleeping bag was tight. Akihiko's arms were wrapped around Kasumi from their rolling. "I... I knew this was a bad decision..." Akihiko said nervously.

Although Kasumi was blushing she giggled slightly. "What, you don't like being pinned under me with us both naked?" Kasumi joked nervously. Akihiko looked like he was going to say something in retort, but Kasumi could tell that he's fighting that urge. "What is it? You look like you have something to say, but are afraid too?" Kasumi said softly. "N.. No.. I... I just don't want you to get mad especially with us in this position..."

Kasumi giggled. "Just say it Akihiko-kun," Akihiko stared into Kasumi's eyes and his lower lip began to tremble. Akihiko finally let out a sigh. "Look... Kasumi-chan... You're insisting, so don't get mad at me with what I'm about to say..." Kasumi just nodded.

Akihiko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Kasumi closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath wash over her face. "Look, ever since the first Tournament. I've had various dreams about you..." Akihiko admitted nervously. And squeezed his eyes tight and tried to concentrate about not getting aroused, as in this position he _was_ starting to get aroused.

"Oh? What kind of dreams?" Kasumi asked. Akihiko shook his head. "Come now, it can't be that bad..." Akihiko squirmed as he felt the zipper digging into his neck. "Fine... I've had dreams of what it would be like to make out with you... And it's getting hard, because with us like this, and your breasts being pressed into my chest... I'm starting to get aroused..." He stated. "When we rolled, the sleeping bag must've shifted as I can feel the zipper pressing into my neck..."

Kasumi blushed hearing that he dreamt of sleeping with her. Kasumi's eyes shot wide hearing that he was getting aroused. She tried to reach for the zipper, but caused them to roll again. This time Kasumi was pinned underneath of him.

Kasumi laughed nervously. "Oops.."

"Please don't squirm like that Kasumi-chan... I'm very honorable and very respectful. But as much as I have dreamt about it... I wouldn't do anything with out mutual consent... I'm only telling you this now, because I'm losing my battle of control..."

As Akihiko was saying that, Kasumi could feel his _manhood_ starting to rise as she felt it sliding up her inner thigh. Kasumi had the look of fear on her face.

"Why do you look horrified?" Akihiko asked softly.

"Because I'm still a virgin, and I can feel _it_ moving up my inner thigh... At this rate your dreams will inadvertently come true, and I'm not ready for that..." Kasumi said nervously as she fought to find the zipper which she found was a mistake, as she could now feel it against her _womanhood_.

Kasumi's body instinctively reacted causing her back to arch slightly and a soft moan escaped her lips. Kasumi could feel her nipples starting to harden in excitement. "By the kami's... it's going to happen..." Kasumi whimpered.

"I... I'm trying hard to fight it, but with this confinement..." Akihiko said in a soft but disturbed voice.

"Hai, I know Akihiko-kun, and I don't blame you for this..." Kasumi squeezed her eyes tight and whimpered. "I... I can feel _it_ trying to enter..." She sobbed.

"I.. I know... Like you I'm still a virgin as well."

"It's going to really happen, isn't it..." Kasumi asked softly.

"I.. I... Unfortunately I think it might as we can't get out of this thing..."

Kasumi closed her eyes and turned her head away. "I... I... I wanted to wait till I found someone that loves me... I don't want my first time to be a one-time thing..." Kasumi said softly.

"Kasumi-chan..." Akihiko started but stopped. He just lowered his head and rested his head by hers. He shifted his arms the best he could as they were pinned under Kasumi.

Kasumi turned to look at him. "What is it?"

Akihiko remained silent. As Kasumi's arms were free, she turned his head to her. "What is it Aki-kun... I can call you that, can't I?" She asked.

Akihiko sighed. He didn't like his name shortened. As of now, he only allowed his _brother_ to call him that. "Hai, you can... I hate my name being shortened, but I can't resist you asking... As far as what I was trying to say..." He raised his head and stared into Kasumi's golden honey-brown eyes. "Like I said a few minutes ago... Now that I'm staring into your eyes... I wasn't positive until now, but like you said what you wanted to wait for... I am in love with you Kasumi-chan. And like you, I wanted to wait for that _special_ someone... I will be truthful with you... I have fantasized about sleeping with both you and Ayane-chan at the same time, but most of my fantasies were with you. Most of which we were stranded on a deserted island... Some others were that we were actually married." Akihiko said softly before turning his head away again.

Kasumi listened and blushed. "You know something... when I was still a little girl, there was this boy from one of the highest noble families that I liked. His parents and mine had arranged for us to be married when we were of age... You remind me of him. Unlike most children of nobility, he was kind. He was friends with not just me, but Hayate-san, and was very protective of Ayane as well as she was an outcast and the other kids would throw rocks at her. He often stepped in front of her and took the impact as he shielded her."

Kasumi closed her eyes as she reminisced her childhood. I look into you're eyes and I can see the same noble and pureness of your sole as my... _our _childhood friend. I probably would be married to him right now if it wasn't for his father... Because of him, his family was banished from the clan..." Kasumi sighed. "At times I often wondered whatever became of him."

Kasumi's eyes shot wide as it just hit her on what Akihiko said.

"W...Wait... Did you say that you loved me? How could you love me? We hardly know each other... Sure we fought in the first tournament and met in the second, but how can you say that you love me?"

"I can't explain it. I just know I do. Umm... Just curious, when you kissed me... Did you feel anything?" He asked still facing away from her fighting hard to not penetrate her.

Kasumi raised a brow at the odd question. "Come to think of it, I kind of felt... I don't know like it was magical... Like there were sparks or something... Why?"

Akihiko finally turned to look at her again. "It's funny... I felt the same way..." He chuckled nervously. "I've always been told that if there were any sparks when two people kiss that it was a sign that they were meant for each other... I don't know if..." He stopped mid sentence and clenched his eyes tightly. Kasumi could feel his body tense up.

"What's wrong Aki-kun?"

"I... I'm about to lose the battle of self-control..."

Kasumi shuddered hearing what she feared. "Do you really love me? Or are you just saying that?"

Akihiko kept his eyes clenched and his body tight. "Kas-chan... If I could have just one wish that would be granted with no restrictions... It would to be with you forever... I... I don't know why, but I have this feeling deep down in my gut that I know you for some reason... And I'm not talking about the first and second tournaments or now with our closeness and sticky situation. If you ever meet my _brother_, he'd even tell you how much you mean to me... I've even stated if our paths crossed, I would gladly die trying to protect you from your clan... Yes, I'm aware that you're hunted..." He explained in a strained voice.

Kasumi just looked up at him as he spoke. "I to feel that we know each other... it's strange..." She sighed letting his words sink in her mind. She reached up and cupped her hands on his face and lowered his head to hers. "Aki-kun... I know you're struggling, and as much as I hate it... If I let you, I don't want this to be a _one-night stand..._ Could you really be my partner in life, or are you just saying what you _want_ me to hear?"

Akihiko opened his eyes to see that she pulled him as close as when they woke up. He looked her in the eyes before leaning in closer. He than pressed his lips to hers. Kasumi wrapped her arms around him and gently ran her hands up and down his strong back.

After they broke the kiss, Kasumi blinked. "Wow... there was no mistaking the electricity from that kiss..." She chuckled. "Question, how could you possibly protect me from my clan?"

Akihiko sighed. "Well... I think my family might've been part of a Ninja Clan. As i'm an only child... Well I did have a younger sister but from what I was told, she died about a month after birth... Anyways, my parents told me that when they're gone, that I would be the last of our family. They trained me rigorously in the martial arts and what makes me believe that we were part of a clan, is that they taught me some ninpo... I'm still learning from ancient family scrolls, but need help." He explained.

"I... I see... I'm sorry about your sister."

"Thank you, but I don't even remember her. I lost most of my childhood memories in an accident."

Kasumi bit her lower lip and stared into his eyes. "Say the words... I want to hear you say it."

Akihiko raised a brow than he understood. He looked deep into Kasumi's eyes with warmth and a kind-hearted smile. "Kasumi-chan... I love you as deeply as any true love can go. If given the opportunity, I would do everything I could to make you happy, and protect you from any threat including that of your clan." He answered.

Kasumi listened and watched his face carefully. She realized that he was being absolutely truthful, and that he meant every word he said. She than pulled his head closer and to the side so that her lips were by his ear.

"Alright, that's all I wanted to hear. I know i'm not ready for this, but I can see in your eyes that you do truly love me... So..." She paused and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her warm breath washed over Akihiko's ear that sent shivers of pleasure down his back. "Go ahead, just be gentle, but we will have to be together, especially if you wind up impregnating me..."

Akihiko's eyes went wide. "Ar... Are you sure about this Kasumi-chan?"

Kasumi took another deep breath in let it out again. She moved her hands to Akihiko's well defined muscular chest and rand them down. Her hands slid down his body feeling all the contours of his eight-pack abdominals.

"Kas-chan, you're making this hard on me... I can barely control myself as it is..."

"Shh..." Kasumi said softly with a warm smile. Her hands continued down his body until they gently wrapped around his _manhood._ Akihiko tensed at the touch mainly from the pleasurable sensation that he's never experienced before. Kasumi bit her lower lip nervously as she guided his _member_ to her _womanhood . _Akihiko could feel his tip at her silken lips, Kasumi arched her body using her head as a bridge freeing Akihiko's arm from beneath her.

Akihiko blinked not expecting his dream to ever come true. With his arms now free from being trapped under her, he covered her hands with his. "Gommenasai..."

Kasumi looked into his eyes and smiled. They guided Akihiko into her slowly together. "You know it's going to hurt at first right? I don't know how much you've learned in whatever school you go to, but I learned in school that when a woman does it for..." Kasumi removed one of her hands and placed her middle and index fingers to his lips.

"You talk to much..." She giggled. "You're about to have your fantasy come true and you keep babbling..." She laughed. "How good is your imagination?"

Akihiko couldn't help but kiss her fingers which made Kasumi giggle. "Oh, I have a pretty damn good imagination... Why do you ask?"

Kasumi smiled. "Look at me very closely. Picture in your mind me wearing glasses and having bright pink hair kept in pig tails..."

Akihiko looked at Kasumi very closely than closed his eyes imagining what she would look like with that description. His eyes shot wide. "Holy shit... Y.. You're Reiko... You're in my class since sophomore year..."

Just then the two of them felt resistance as his tip pressed against her hymen. Kasumi quickly removed her hand and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes tight and gritted her teeth. "I take it that means you're ready?"

Kasumi shook her head. "No.. I don't think i'd ever be ready for this first time, but go ahead and please be as gentle as you can." Kasumi said than clenched her teeth tight again.

"Of course I will..." He smirked. "Watashi no ai..." (my love)

Kasumi through her clenched teeth smiled hearing those words.

Akihiko than slowly and carefully broke through Kasumi's hymen. A few tears ran down from the corner of her eyes, but was able to stop herself from crying out.

Akihiko slowly slid deeper and deeper inside of her. Kasumi let out a soft moan. Akihiko's left hand slid down Kasumi's silky thigh, cupping the back of her leg and raising it slightly. His right hand reached up to her perfect C-cupped breast and began to knead it. He lowered his head and smiled seeing the hardened nipple. He took the nipple between his teeth and tugged gently and playfully.

"A, kamisama..." (oh, god) Kasumi mewed. "Th... That feels so good... How can you be a virgin and know what to do?"

Akihiko flicked her nipple with his tongue and sucked on it a bit before lifting his head with a smile. "From watching hentai..." He chuckled.

Kasumi blushed hearing his explanation. Akihiko than went back to teasing her nipples and found a good steady stroke. Kasumi's back arched in ecstasy and her hips instinctively bucked with every forward stroke. Kasumi began to moan with pleasure. But as she was a virgin, she was so tight that it made Akihiko groan.

"Wh.. What's wrong?" Kasumi panted.

"I knew you'd be tight, but not this tight... "

Akihiko could see Kasumi frown. "G..Go.. Gomme... Gommen... Gommennasi..." Kasumi said through her panting. "Y..You can stop if you want to..."

"Do you want me to?"

Kasumi using her strong abdomens sat up and wrapped her arms and legs the best she could around him. She held the back of his head and brought him in for a kiss. This time she slid her tongue into his mouth. Akihiko closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her lovingly as their tongues battled each other. After three minutes of intense kissing, they broke apart to catch their breaths.

"I... I... I can't believe that I'm about to say this... But, I don't want you to stop..." Kasumi said as she blushed deeply. She than caused them to roll again. The bag shifted, and Akihiko could barely see the zipper behind Kasumi. He reached up and unzipped them freeing them from the confinement. Kasumi shook her head and was happy to be sitting straight up. She ran her hands over Akihiko's chest.

Akihiko in turn reached up and began playing with her breasts. He smiled now that he could see them much better as the sunlight filtered into the cave. "Mmm... thirty-fours?"

Kasumi raised a brow than looked where his eyes were and just smiled. "Thirty-two C actually..."

"My favorite."

Kasumi chuckled and began to grind. With their attention obviously focused on each other, they failed to recognize another presence that was just in shock. "Aki-kun... Can I live with you? I've been living in an abandoned and condemned building..."

"Certainly, but one small problem... I only have one bed..."

Kasumi smiled. "That's ok, that just means we can do this more often ne..."

Akihiko sat up quickly but held Kasumi so she wouldn't fall and blinked in disbelief. "W... Wait a minute... You saying what I think you're saying that you want to have sex more often?"

Kasumi smiled warmly. "No... Not sex, rather making love with each other..." She explained. "Watashi wa kimi to koi ni ochita..." (I fell in love with you) "To be honest, I think I have been for a while under my Reiko guise..."

The shadow was watching on in disbelief. It watched on as Kasumi forced Akihiko back down and leaned over kissing him. As she did so, it made it perfectly clear to whoever the shadow was that they were in deed having sex as it could barely see Akihiko was inside of Kasumi. The shadowy figure placed a hand on the cave wall and the other hand over its face and shook its head.

"Oh god, oh god, I'm gonna cum..." Akihiko cried out.

"S..So am I... Let's do it together..." Kasumi mewed.

"Are you sure? You know what could possibly happen..."

"Hai, and at least if I do get pregnant, that at least it will be with someone I love."

The shadow's eyes went wide and lowered its head. _"Kasumi-chan... What are you doing? It's obvious that the two of you don't know the truth which does make this rather ironic... But that's besides the point. You're still young and have a lifetime ahead of you..."_

As the shadow was lost in thought its head shot up as he heard loud moans and saw Kasumi throw her head back in ecstasy and Akihiko arch his back. After a minute, Kasumi collapsed on Akihiko. she shifted herself and gave Akihiko a long kiss. Akihiko wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the kiss.

Minutes later, the shadow could hear two distinct soft snores. He could see both bodies glistening in sweat and could feel the bitter cold as a storm was approaching. The shadow just sighed and quietly crept into the cave. He grabbed the thermal blanket and covered the two teens with it. It than went to the fire pit and made a few quick hand signs and caused the pit to burst into a nice fire to add to the warmth from the coming storm.

_"I can just hear Hayate when I give him this report... __**WHAT! AND YOU DID NOTHING!**__" _The shadow sighed quietly. _"Hey, my job is to watch over her from the shadows and make sure she was safe... It was her decision to lose her virginity... Ironically she found Katsu who she was originally betrothed too..."_ The shadow shook its head and disappeared in a swirl of maple leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

FT 2

Chapter 2

The two teens woke up a couple hours later. Once they were more awake, they both became alarmed as they found the thermal blanket covering them and the fire pit was set ablaze. Kasumi jumped to her feet only to start to fall as she wasn't fully recovered from her battle with Ayane and being swept away in the frigid rapids of the river.

Akihiko sprung up and caught Kasumi in an embrace. "What's wrong Kas?" Akihiko asked concerned.

"I'm just not fully recuperated from my fight and the river. I think I have a sprained knee." Kasumi replied softly. She than stepped back from Akihiko and made some rapid hand signs. Her eyes went pink and she looked around carefully.

"Hmm... whoever covered us and set the fire is long gone." Kasumi stated as her eyes went back to normal.

Akihiko spotted something and walked to the side of the fire pit. "Well that's odd..."

Kasumi walked over. "What is?"

Akihiko stood up and showed Kasumi several maple leaves. "Maple leaves? All the maple trees in this area has already shed all of their leaves and would be buried beneath all the snow by now."

Kasumi closed her hands over her nose and mouth, her eyes showed worry in them.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Kasumi shook her head. "Do you have a phone, and more importantly does it get signal out here?" Kasumi asked in desperation.

"Hai." Akihiko responded concerned and walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out his phone. He had it turned off to save battery power while he was out here. He than walked over to Kasumi and handed it to her.

"Arigatou." Kasumi thanked Akihiko, and powered on the phone. Once it powered on Kasumi blushed seeing the wallpaper which was a very good colored drawing of her head.

"Wow, did you do this?"

"Oh that..." Akihiko laughed. "Nah, I can't take credit for it. You know Sora from class right?"

Kasumi thought about it. "He's that guy who dyes his hair light blue and has a thing for Ayane, right? He's a very good artist who has ambitions to be an anime artist. I've seen some of his work. We're in art club together, and of all the girls in the club, he asked me to model for him."

"That would be the one..." Akihiko laughed. "He drew it for me. He's my only friend in school besides my _brother_. And before you ask, he's not my real brother, but he's my brother in every sense except by blood. He's in a different class from us. Sora comes over every now and then to use all the memorabilia I have of Ayane for him to study and do his art. But he also does art of all the other fighters as well. He told me once that his goal was to meet all the fighters and talk to them to know them... He wants to create a Dead or Alive anime and wants to get down their personalities and quirks. Which is why I take him with me to any conventions and the tournaments for the V.I.P meet and greet sessions. He was sick on the one that you were at." Akihiko explained.

Kasumi listened. "Wow, talk about having ambitions..."

"Yeah, he has a journal for each fighter for when he can meet them. The only fighters that he's missing is Tina, Hitomi, and you."

"Oh? Well, Tina and Hitomi are two of my closest friends." Kasumi laughed. "I'll see what I can do about having them come out here for him. After all any friend of yours is a friend of mine..." She smiled. "Oh, I guess I should warn you. My apartment is only a three bedroom. The Master bedroom has a Master bath, than there's another bathroom, one bedroom is a all of my collectables of anything Dead or Alive, except a corner in the living room is all memorabilia I have of you..." He chuckled. "The other bedroom which is the larger of the two I converted into my workout room." He explained.

Kasumi blushed slightly. "That's ok, we can sleep together ne? So, how big is your bed anyways?"

Akihiko pulled her in tight with a loving embrace. "It's a double king."

Kasumi's eyes shot wide. "Than there's plenty of room for us on the bed." Kasumi mused.

Akihiko kissed Kasumi lovingly who reciprocated the love as she snuggled closer.

Kasumi broke the embrace and dialed a number on Akihiko's phone. After four rings the person on the other line answered. "Konichiwa Akihiko-kun. What can I do for you today?"

Kasumi turned and looked at Akihiko with a surprised look on her face. "Akihiko-kun?" The voice called out again. "Wrong person **RYU!**"Kasumi uncharacteristically sneered.

Akihiko looked dumbfounded and heard Ryu cough in surprise as well. "Kasumi-chan? What are you doing with Akihiko-kun's phone?"

"Don't try to act all innocent **RYU!**" Kasumi spat angrily.

"Calm down Kasumi-chan... Why are you all upset with me?"

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Don't be coy... So, **DID YOU** get a good look!?"

There was a momentary pause. "Calm down Kasumi-chan... I have no idea what your..." Kasumi interrupted the super ninja.

"**Detarame!" **(bullshit) Kasumi fumed.

"Kasumi-chan... you're acting like your sister now... Why are you so angry with me?"

Kasumi sighed heavily. "I guess I have to spell it out for you... for one, the fire pit was mysteriously a blaze... Secondly I found several maple leafs near the fire pit, and as you very well know **MAPLE TREES ARE BARREN THIS TIME OF THE YEAR!**" Kasumi fumed.

Akihiko walked over and wrapped his arms around Kasumi. "Shh... This isn't like you..." Akihiko said quietly and gave Kasumi a soft kiss on her neck.

This caused Kasumi to mellow out a bit.

"Chikusho.." (basically means damn it) Ryu said with a sigh. "Alright, guilty as charged. When Hayate-san recovered and took over as the Mugen's Lord, he asked me to keep an eye on you and to secretly keep you safe. I was going to dive in and rescue you, but I was unawares the Akihiko-kun was already there. I should've known as that's where he goes to train during school breaks. I kept watch from the shadows and watched him tend to your wounds without trying anything stupid. I watched him put you in his thermal bag and used just his thermal blanket to try and keep warm. I watched on as you awoke and made him share the bag much to my dismay. When I returned in the morning to check up on you I was beside myself to see you losing your virginity... If he forced that on you, I'll personally skin him alive..."

Kasumi just sighed. "Look Ryu-san... I'm eighteen years old, and you think anyone could force me into having sex? I'm not going into the details with you as that's private, but it was my choice... I don't know why, but for some reason it just..." She turned her head and gave Akihiko a kiss. "It just feels natural to be with him, like it was destiny..." She stopped and looked at Akihiko with that patented heart-melting smile of hers. "Look Ryu... I'm no longer a child... I can make my own decisions as I'm a nuke-nin. I go to school incognito. Ironically I'm in the same class as Akihiko." She chuckled. "Look... I do appreciate the fact that you were doing this for nee-san, but I'm a big girl and have someone special in my life... I'm going to remain by his side. He said that he lost his early childhood memories, but thinks that his family was part of some ninja clan... It be funny if that's true, if he was once part of the Mugen..." Kasumi laughed.

_"If only you knew the truth Kasumi... Not my place to tell you the truth."_ Ryu thought to himself.

"Did you tell Nee-san?"

"Hai, in private away from prying ears... He hit the roof."

"I... I see..." Kasumi mumbled softly. "Please do me a favor Ryu-san... As I almost never get to see him, explain to him what I explained to you..." Kasumi said softly.

"Hai, I will... Just be careful... Ayane's not positive that she killed you. She knows that you have a way of surviving."

"Domo Arigatou Ryu-san." Kasumi thanked Ryu and hung up handing the phone to Akihiko with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"How... Why... Why do you have Ryu-san's phone number?"

Akihiko just laughed. "Simple his shop is like ten minutes or so from my house and I frequent it looking for oddities." He explained.

Several hours later, the two teens arrived back in Kyoto. Akihiko had almost everything packed into his large camping backpack. As Kasumi's outfit was sliced open, she was wearing Akihiko's winter jacket as he didn't fully need it as he was wearing a set of thermals under his clothes, and it wasn't that cold for him.

Kasumi blushed when she walked into Akihiko's apartment. He was right, it was rather small, and in the corner near the patio did look like a shrine to her. Even though it was small, she did notice that he did have a lot of high end electronics. "Akihiko? Just curious, if you you're living in this small place, how can you afford all of these electronics?"

Akihiko just smiled. He took off the back pack and removed his shoes and put on his house shoes. Kasumi watched him and blushed. She noticed that there were several pairs of guest house shoes, but one pair was missing.

She followed suit and removed her tabbis and put on a pair of house shoes as well. "Why are you missing a pair of house shoes?"

Akihiko laughed. "One question at a time..."

"Gommen.." Kasumi said softly looking to the floor.

Akihiko sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "No need to be sorry... I was just joking." Hearing that made Kasumi smile.

"Let's see... First off. When my parents died, I inherited a lot of money from them. As it's just me, I don't need a huge place. Secondly, they were worn out, I just haven't replaced them yet." Akihiko said with a smile.

Kasumi just nodded. She walked around the living room seeing all the posters and articles of her and blushed. She spotted one particular picture and fought the urge to cry. It was of both her and Ayane, it was autographed by both sisters. She remembered it being taken as a request of DoATECH prior to the first tournament.

"Follow me." Akihiko said softly and led her to the bedroom. Kasumi blinked seeing the double king bed. "wow, it's huge... I bet we could fit at least two more girls and still be comfortable..." Kasumi laughed.

Akihiko blinked not believing what he had just heard. "Wh... Wait... did you say two or three more girls?" Akihiko coughed and blushed more in disbelief than anything.

Kasumi turned around and draped her arms around Akihiko's neck. "Mmmhmmm... Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Akihiko shook his head. "No, I just didn't expect to hear that from you..." He chuckled.

"Oh, I guess you didn't know that I like both girls and boys..." Kasumi giggled.

That caused Akihiko to flush as his teenaged mind began to imagine things.

"Looks like your mind is starting to imagine things..." Kasumi chuckled.

"Th.. That obvious?" Akihiko said softly in embarrassment.

"Don't be ashamed... It's only natural for a teenaged boy... Jigoku, (hell) even adults for that matter to fantasize. So, is there anyone other than me that you have fantasized about?"

Akihiko blinked with Kasumi's openness. "You're sure open about this kind of talk."

Kasumi just smiled and kissed Akihiko. "I... I just feel at ease with you, that I can talk to you about anything."

"I see... Well to be honest..."

"HA! I knew it... So, who else... I knew I couldn't be the only one that you fantasized about.." Kasumi chuckled.

Akihiko just shook his head. "Well, you already know I fantasize about you. I have fantasized about Ayane-chan both just the two of us, and with you in a three-some. I have fantasized about Kokoro, Hitomi, and Christie. Some times it was just the two of us, and some times in various combinations in a three-some." Akihiko admitted.

Kasumi just smiled. "Not Tina?"

Akihiko shook his head. "She and Helena are just too... _big_ for my tastes. Christie is at the limit the I like."

Kasumi just nodded in understanding. From school she understood that some guys prefer certain chest sizes. "What about Lei-fang and Lisa?"

"To be honest... I look at Lei-fang as more of a little sister type, and I don't know what it is about Lisa, but there's something about her that just bugs me... Like she's hiding some big secret."

So, now what about you?"

Kasumi smiled. "Well, to be honest... In school I have often fantasized about you, which is why I was a bit flirtatious with you and always asked you to take me to the dances especially our upcoming prom."

Akihiko smiled warmly.

"As far as anyone else... There really hasn't been any other guy I've fantasized about parse, but I have slept with a few of the other girls from the tournament on Zack's beach."

"Oh? Who?" not in any specific order, but all of them except for Lisa and Ayane."

Akihiko chuckled.

"Truth be told, most of it was an orgy after we got thrashed." Kasumi laughed.

She looked over at the clock and saw that it was ten P.M. With all her forwardness, she all of a sudden started to blush and looked nervous.

Akihiko tilted his head and cocked a brow. "What's wrong." He asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Well, You see... I've been putting up a brave face, but. I'm still in a lot of pain, and don't have a lot of movement in my limbs... Soo... Umm... Could you help me bathe or shower?" She asked her face became deep red, as did his.

Akihiko just chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You... we made amazing love together, and you get a little embarrassed by asking me if I could help you bathe..." He laughed again.

Kasumi giggled. "Yeah, silly of me wasn't it..."

"Here, let me." He untied the ribbon at the bottom of her braided tail, and carefully unbraided her hair.

.He led her out to the bathroom and once again Kasumi's eyes went large seeing the tub. It was a deep tub with Jacuzzi jets.

"Oh wow, I've always wanted to bathe in one of these." She exclaimed excitedly like a little school girl.

Akihiko laughed.

Kasumi began stripping off her ninja outfit, and Akihiko turned to the tub to draw the bath. He poured in some bubble bath, once the water was the right temperature, he reached over and put a handful of salts and threw it in the water.

Kasumi caught it out of the corner of her eye. "What's that?" She asked.

"It's a specialized mixture bath salts. It's a mixture of Dead Sea Salt, and other salts for sore muscles." He explained.

"You have any shampoo or body wash?" Kasumi asked.

"In the cabinet."

Kasumi nodded and walked over to the cabinet. A big smile came across her face. She walked back over with strawberry scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

He helped her unwrap the bandages, knowing it would be too painful for her to do by herself. He then began stripping himself. While he was doing that, Kasumi eased herself into the tub, sliding forward to give him room to come in from behind.

Akihiko took down the shower head and placed it over the side of the tub and slipped in the tub behind Kasumi.

Kasumi leaned back and looked up into his honey eyes. "It's funny, I just realized we have the same color hair and eyes..." She chuckled.

"Wait... we go to school together, we're lab partners, we occasionally eat together, we go to dances together and you're just realizing this..." Akihiko laughed.

Kasumi frowned and pouted.

"Aww... don't pout... It'll give you premature wrinkles..." Akihiko jested trying to get Kasumi to laugh.

Akihiko put some body wash in his hands and lathered them up. Than began to gently massage her as he lathered Kasumi up. His hands went up and over her shoulders and onto her soft mounds. This caused Kasumi to let out a soft moan.

Kasumi leaned back again and winked up at him and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Aki..." She said more somberly.

"Hmmm?"

"I don't know why, but I feel at ease, almost as if this is natural. I thought I'd be real skittish. I've never had to rely on someone to help me like this..." She said softly.

"I know what you mean." He chuckled. He reached over grabbed the shower head, adjusted the setting, and turned it on spraying her in the face.

Kasumi's mouth dropped open. "Oh, that's it... You're in trouble mister..." She playfully sneered.

"Maybe sometime in the future, but you're in no shape for paybacks..." He interjected playfully.

Kasumi just frowned. He continued to wet and wash her hair.

After the bath was done they began to dry themselves off. Akihiko went into the other room and returned with some salves and bandages. He looked her over with a reddening face as he purveyed her creamy skin and her perky pink nipples. He shook his head.

"Well Kas, it looks like you don't need these anymore. You're healing pretty well. As expected being a ninja, your ki training will heal the external injuries fairly quickly, its muscle, deep tissue, and any internal injuries that will take longer." He said packing everything back up.

Kasumi cocked a brow and grinned. "See anything you liked?" She chuckled.

Akihiko blushed. He stopped before leaving the bathroom. "Honestly no..."

Before he could finish Kasumi covered herself and turned her back to him.

Akihiko sighed putting the things on the floor and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. Kasumi could feel his warm breath caressing her ear as he put his lips close to her ear.

"If you'd let me finish... I was going to say to be honest no... I don't_ like_ what I see, _I love_ what I see... After all, in my mind, you are the most beautiful women in the world."

Kasumi felt her face blushing.

.

Akihiko nibbled on her ear and than left to put his medical kit away. Kasumi took another towel and began drying her long and luxurious hair. When she walked back into the bedroom, she noticed her clothes were gone. She limped back out feeling pain coming back into her knee for some reason. Akihiko saw her hobbling out of the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Kasumi shook her head. Akihiko grabbed an athletic bandage, and walked over to her. He tightly wrapped her knee, and grinned seeing her clean shaven _womanhood _right in front of his face as he was wrapping up her knee. He couldn't help him self and gave it a lick which made Kasumi give a hybrid between a soft moan and a chuckle. He closed his eyes and concentrated releasing Ki energy into her knee. He then stood back up.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked.

"As you know, they were pretty badly damaged, I tossed them."

Kasumi nodded with a slight frown, but understood. She knew that they were beyond repair. She tried to hobble back to the bedroom. Akihiko sighed, and scooped her up in his arms. Kasumi blushed, but just put her arm around his neck. Once in the bedroom, he sat her down on the edge of the bed.

Kasumi reached back pulling the covers down and sliding into bed.

Akihiko turned off the lights and slid into bed. She scooted close to him and laid her head upon his chest. Akihiko smiled and wrapped an arm around Kasumi.

The next morning Akihiko woke finding himself with an arm draped across Kasumi's upper chest, and a leg across her leg. She was already awake and just looking at him with a warm smile. "Well, ohayo (good morning) hansamu." (handsome) She chuckled. She patted his arm gently.

"Ohayo Utsukushi." (beautiful) Akihiko responded in kind.

"What's wrong Kas?" He asked.

She shook her head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." She answered with a warm smile.

Akihiko sat up and just shrugged.

"I'll take you into town and buy you some clothes today, maybe stop for some..." He grinned at her.

"What?" She chuckled curiously.

"Strawberry mille-feuille."

Kasumi's eyes went big hearing her favorite desert.


	3. Chapter 3

FT 3

Chapter 3

Kasumi and Akihiko spent several hours in town. Kasumi had her arm hooked in Akihiko's mainly for support as she was still having trouble walking. They stopped at a small Italian cafe and pastry shop, and shared a strawberry mille-feuille.

Kasumi's eyes narrowed.

"I know, I've sensed it too." He acknowledged.

"Aki... I've been curious, how do you know about ki, and have such sharp senses?" Kasumi questioned.

He chuckled. "I guess you forgot what I told you back at the cave." He laughed softly.

Kasumi blushed. "In any case, we better be cautious going home."

Kasumi nodded. "Agreed."

A solemn figure watched the two teens hidden away in the shadows. "Just great, the _bitch_ found some local for protection… I better try and learn all I can. Can't endanger the locals, or bring clan activities into the public." The figure whispered.

The shadow took to the roofs and followed the teens a ways and watched which apartment they went to. The lone shadow watched the apartment and saw Kasumi walk to a window and lean out.

Kasumi stared right at her. Even though she couldn't actually see who the shadow was, it was her way of letting whoever it was know that she knows that they're there.

Kasumi went back inside and closed the window.

"Everything alright Kas?" Akihiko asked concerned.

Kasumi sighed. "I shouldn't have asked to come here. The presence we felt earlier is out there spying on us, and I have a very strong feeling I know who it is." Kasumi answered softly looking down.

"Let me guess… Ayane, right?" Akihiko said walking over to Kasumi and sat down beside her.

Kasumi just nodded.

"Don't worry, If she tries anything, I'll stop her." Akihiko said trying to reassure Kasumi.

Kasumi just looked up in disbelief. "She's the leader of the…." She stopped herself from giving away clan details. "Sorry, I maybe a nuke-nin, but I won't reveal Clan information." Kasumi said softly.

"You were going to say, that she's the leader of Hajin Mon faction of the Mugen Tenshin. I'm already aware of this… That information is in her Dead or Alive Bio." Akihiko said with a laugh.

Kasumi smacked herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand. Akihiko just laughed.

The phone rang and Akihiko went over to it and looked at the caller-ID. His shoulders sank at seeing who it was and answered the phone.

"Konichiwa Sora. What's up?" Akihiko answered.

"Hey man, can I come over? I want to study some of your Ayane stuff and do some drawings." The voice on the other line said.

Akihiko looked over at Kasumi who just laid down on her back on the bed letting her legs dangle off the side.

"Sure, oh and bring your convention backpack, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? What is it?" Sora asked curiously.

"Well if I told you that, now it wouldn't be much of a surprise now, would it?" Akihiko chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. See 'ya in about five." The phone disconnected.

"Sora's coming over to do some work. I have to go down in the storage unit to bring up some things for him that he keeps here. And as you're here and you are one of the three he hasn't been able to talk to..."

Kasumi nodded. "No problem, I like him."

Akihiko left and went down stairs to the basement and grabbed several large boxes that were on a dolly and rolled them to the elevator. He than reached his tenth floor apartment and rolled the boxes in. Just as he was unloading them, he heard a knock at the door. "Sora?"

"Hai... Who else could it be..." Sora called from the door opening it. "The Z-man has a key, and is out of town, right?"

"True." Akihiko chuckled.

So, what's this surprise?"

"Patience. I have a girlfriend, but she's injured and resting. Just start on your work, and I'll get her out later."

"W.. Wait you have a girlfriend? Since when?" Sora asked questioningly. "Ohh... You and Reiko-chan finally hooked up... It's about time. Everyone in school has been expecting it."

Akihiko flushed slightly. "Really? But, no... not exactly. I can't go into details right now."

"Fair enough."

Sora went through the boxes, and pulled out two of them and stacked the rest back on the dolly. He first opened one that was labeled Ayane and reassembled the articulated life like mannequin. He than went through the outfits getting her dressed, and put her into a pose.

He than did the same with the box labeled Kasumi He dressed Ayane in her purple and black battle garb with Genra's mask hanging from her side. He than dressed Kasumi in he black with red trim outfit. He posed the two sisters. Ayane on one knee with her other foot out front. He positioned the arms to be in front of her and place a kodachi in her hands.

Sora than posed Kasumi behind Ayane in a sideways stance holding her Kodachi. He untied Kasumi's hair and went into the work out room to bring out a fan to simulate wind blowing through their hair.

Sora took a chair and a desk from the workout room and placed his laptop on it. As often as Sora comes over to Akihiko's to work, he knew where everything was, and found the remote to alter the lighting to be a blue light darkening the room.

After about two hours of working and it was now dark outside. No one could see out the sliding door until it shattered. Akihiko went running with Kasumi hobbling in tow. Sora rolled and put the lights back to normal.

What the three teens saw was something Sora didn't quite expect, but something that Akihiko and Kasumi were dreading. There on the floor surrounded by broken glass in a crouched position with their legs outstretched behind them and their right hand planted on the ground for support was Kasumi's sister, the violet haired, female Tengu Ayane.

Ayane slowly stood up. "Hand the bitch over, and there will be no harm." The female Tengu ordered in an icy voice.

A..Ay.. Ayane-chan?!" A voice said surprised from Ayane's right. She turned to see who was calling her name and scowled. "Great..." Ayane frowned.

Akihiko put his arm to the side keeping Kasumi behind him. "You have some nerve breaking in here Ayane-chan. Isn't there some clan rule or something about getting outsiders involved?" Akihiko said preparing himself for a fight.

Ayane looked around and grimaced. "Well, well Kasumi… Looks like you found yourself a fan-boy… Tell you what, just hand her over, let me kill the bitch, and your little collection here will skyrocket in value. Oh, and to answer your question…. Normally there is, but that goes out the window when you involve yourself like this… You are harboring a Mugen Nuke-nin, and they are to be exterminated so that they don't reveal any information about the clan… Like she has when DoATECH got their paws on her." Ayane said with a cold grin.

"What are you talking about Ayane-chan?" Sora asked still in shock.

Ayane sighed. "Sora-kun you're a great kid, and I now see how you're so accurate in your art, but please leave I don't want you getting involved in this."

Kasumi blinked in disbelief. "Oh wow, you do have a heart after all Imoutou."

Ayane just rolled her eyes. She than looked back to Sora. "Please Sora-kun do it for me?" Ayane walked over to Sora and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Please, tell me what's going on here Ayane-chan?" Sora pleaded with his favorite kunoichi of which he was unaware that she was in fact a real kunoichi, and that all of the Ninjas in the DoA tournaments were real ninjas and not just some role they donned for the fans.

Kasumi and Akihiko looked at each other dumbfounded and than back to Ayane and Sora.

"Please Sora-kun... I... I just... I just can't explain it to you. There are some things in this world that some people can't reveal to oaths that they take... Can you understand that? You are my only true friend and I don't want you to get hurt over what's going on here..."

Sora just sighed. "I... I suppose. Do you want me to just leave while whatever it is is going on than I can come back in?"

"Sure." Ayane simply stated and gave the blue-haired boy a hug. Sora wrapped his arms around Ayane and hugged her back. "Just be careful Ayane-chan... I don't have many friends, and You are one of my top friends."

Ayane broke the hug and smiled at him with a wink. "I know. We'll get together tomorrow or something and I'll model for you in private."

At that Sora became all smiles. He looked over at Akihiko. "I'll be downstairs... You'll have some explaining to do with Kasumi-chan here in your apartment."

Akihiko nodded with out looking at his friend. His eyes were transfixed on Ayane.

At that Sora left the apartment.

After he left, Kasumi was the first to open her mouth. "What gives?"

Ayane returned Akihiko's icy glare. "Ask him... He knows... Don't you Akihiko-kun?" Akihiko kept his eyes on Ayane and just nodded. "Hai."

Ayane than turned her attention back to her elder sister once again. "I'm surprised you survived that fall, but I see you're in no condition to fight _princess, _so, this will be all the easier for me to return with your head." Ayane sneered.

"Not going to happen, you'll have to go through me first… Step back Kas." Akihiko said as he took a fighting stance reminiscent of the Mugen Tenshin stance, but different.

Ayane raised a brow. "Aww, he wants to play hero…" Ayane chided.

"I don't want to hurt you Ayane, you are Kasumi-chan's sister… Not to mention a very beautiful young woman, but I will do what I have to in order to protect her." Akihiko said firmly.

Ayane blinked in disbelief. "W…What did you just say?" Ayane asked.

"I'll do what I have to in order to protect…" Akihiko started.

"No, not that. Before that…" Ayane interrupted.

A small grin crept across Akihiko's face. "I said that you are a very beautiful young woman." Akihiko said with a smile.

Ayane's cheeks turned a little pinkish at hearing it. "Oh, how beautiful?" Ayane asked.

"To me, _the_ most beautiful woman in the world is under my protection standing right behind me. And the second most beautiful, by a very slim margin is standing right in front of me." Akihiko stated.

Ayane just blinked, than shook her head. "Enough of the foreplay… Kasumi has to die. End of story. The clan ordered her death, and I'm here to end her.

Hearing that, Akihiko made several rapid hand signs which blew Ayane away not expecting the teen to start performing a ninpo of some sort. Akihiko's hands began to glow with a soft bluish-white glow.

The glow started to encompass his entire being. "Back off and retreat Ayane-chan, I really don't want to hurt you." Akihiko tried to reason with her.

Ayane just charged causing Akihiko to sigh. Akihiko adjusted his stance, and delivered a palm-strike to Ayane. The impact caused her to spit out some blood that splashed on Akihiko's cheek. The force of the impact also sent Ayane flying backwards, and flipped over the railing of the balcony.

"AYANE!" Kasumi cried out as both Akihiko and Kasumi ran to the balcony. They saw Ayane lying motionless in a snow bank. They looked at each other, than back to Ayane who was starting to stir and slowly got to her feet clutching her chest where she was struck.

Ayane looked up with a snarl and flipped them both her finger. She than disappeared in a plume of purple smoke.

"She'll be alright… I just put a little too much _oomph_ in it I think…" Akihiko chuckled nervously.

Kasumi put an arm around Akihiko's waist. "Can you help me back to the bedroom?" She asked.

Akihiko just nodded.

Akihiko helped Kasumi back to the bedroom, and She slid back and curled up.

Akihiko looked at her and sighed. "I'll go clean up the mess. and get Sora." He said softly. Kasumi gave no response.

Akihiko went into the other room and grabbed a broom and dust pan and began sweeping up the broken glass. He than called up a window installer and gave them the measurements of the sliding door. He was in luck they had that size in stock and would be over in a couple hours. Akihiko thanked them and went back to the bedroom.

"We're in luck, the window place has a door in stock and will be over in a couple hours." Akihiko said softly to Kasumi.

She still remained silent.

Akihiko quietly left and went into the bathroom. He placed his hands on the sink and looked down sighing heavily. When he looked up, he noticed the splash of blood on his cheek and washed it off. He than went downstairs and got Sora.

Ayane went back to the village and gave her report to Hayate.

Hayate sat and thought about the report. "How bad were you hit?" He asked.

Ayane still kneeling and looking down just shook her head. "It's fine, I've been hit worse in the tournaments." She stated.

"Good. Let it be known, until further notice Kasumi is to be left alone while she's with that guy."

Ayane was about to argue, but Hayate held his hand up. " I have another mission for you. I got a report that there's some suspicious activity back in Kyoto. I know you live there, and now Kasumi does as well. If you start anything with her, there will be consequences as you will disobey orders…."

Ayane gritted her teeth and nodded in understanding.

"Good. Reports are that one of our rivals, the Soragakure... (sky) Have been seen in Kyoto. I want you to investigate. Do not engage, unless they engage first. I want you to observe and report." Hayate stated.

Ayane nodded. "Understood Master Hayate." She got up to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing Ayane."

Ayane stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Be careful." Hayate said with a smile.

Ayane smiled back and nodded.

Sora and Akihiko sat at the table and talked.

"Alright bro, spit it out... Why is Kasumi-chan here and what was that all about with Ayane-chan?"

Akihiko sighed. "Like Ayane, I can't go into details... I didn't make any oath, but I just happen to know her secret that she can't tell you. Don't ask me. You know me, we've been friends for as long as I can remember. You know me, I believe in honor almost to a fault.

Kasumi remained curled up, but was listening intently.

"I know that Ayane is your friend, that she cares about you as a friend but doesn't want to get too close. The two of you for the most part had the same upbringing.. You both were ostracized, called names, and picked on. You were sickly and because of my parents you became healthy and stronger. She sees in you someone she can confide in. I also know that you do care about her as well as she's one of your very few friends."

Sora listened and just sighed.

"In a way, I'm jealous of you Sora..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I could only get the one autograph from her, yet you are close friends and talk to her frequently."

Kasumi listened and just sighed to herself. She slid out of bed and hobbled into the kitchen and sat down at the table with them. She sighed and laid her head on Akihiko's shoulder.

Sora's eyes went wide. "No way! She's your girlfriend?" Sora exclaimed in utter shock and disbelief.

Kasumi smiled turned and kissed Akihiko on his lips.

"This is to much... wait 'til the guys in school hear this..." Sora laughed.

Akihiko's face went all serious. "You do that, and I'll be sure for Ayane to catch wind that you made an art folio of her naked..."

Sora blinked. "H... How do... How did you know that?" Sora stuttered in angst about Akihiko's knowledge.

Akihiko laughed.

"What's so funny... No one knows about that..."

"Honestly... I didn't I just took a wild guess especially being..." Akihiko stopped and looked over at the two mannequins. "Especially being that she's the only mannequin in full detail... None of the others have nipp..."

"AKIHIKO!"

"Gommen..." Akihiko laughed. "Look Sora... It's late, why don't you crash on the couch or something." Akihiko offered.

"Nah, I'll just head home and work on this later." Sora stood up and bowed to Kasumi. "Nice to finally meet you Kasumi-chan."

"Likewise Sora-san." Kasumi responded with a warm smile.


	4. Chapter 4

FT 4

**A/N: **I do not own Dead or alive, it's the property of Techmo and Team Ninja

**I do own my OC's except for Zell who's the property of Projekt-Z, who I also want to accredit for the assistance in how he would react in some situations**

**A/N: I probably should've put this in my A/N of chapter 1, but I am making one big change from the game… As Asian girls really aren't as **_**big**_** as the book has their bust sizes… In my stories, they're more believable at a smaller bust size… **

**CHAPTER: 4**

A delivery truck pulled up to an apartment high rise and began bringing the boxes in. The took the elevator to the top floor and carried the things to Apartment nine hundred and eighty-two. One of the men knocked and a young woman wearing a loose light purple t-shirt with a deep purple butterfly printed over the heart, violet sweat pants, purple and pink sneakers with short violet hair and ruby red eyes opened the door and greeted the men.

Ayane, the female Tengu directed the men where to deliver the boxes. As they were walking out, Ayane could over hear them talking. "I'm telling you, she's Ayane from the Dead or Alive tournaments." One guy said. "Your full of it, She wouldn't live out here. With the money she earns in the tournaments, why would she be living way out here, and not over in Tokyo? I'll bet you thirty thousand Yen, that's not her." The other replied.

Ayane stuck her head out and smirked when she saw the other guy accept the bet. She walked back inside and started going through the boxes awaiting for them to return on their second trip.

"Hmm… now the one guy who recognized me is some-what cute, but his buddy reminds me too much of Bass…" She mused to herself. She went back to rummaging and found what she was looking for, her two telescopes. She set one up on the southern balcony, and the other on the western balcony.

Ayane than went over and made a pot of tea with a mixture of green, black and roobios teas with a few _special_ ingredients. She went back and finished setting up her massive flat-screen TV, her X-Box 360, her blue ray, her surround sound system, and her computers. By the time she finished hooking everything up, the movers returned with their next haul.

Ayane turned and sultry walked up to the larger of the two with a vulpine grin on her face. "Might as well pay your friend…" She said with a sly grin.

The bigger of the two looked confused and scratched his head after he set down the huge box. "What are you talking about miss?" He asked.

Ayane rolled her eyes. "I over heard you on the way out, As it just so happens. I am _THE_ Ayane from the Dead or alive tournaments…"

"See, I told 'ya so…" The younger guy said..

"I don't believe it… Prove it." The big guy said rolling up his sleeve. He had a big barrel chest and arms that looked even bigger than Bass'.

Ayane thought about it and nodded. "Come at me than." Ayane said with a grin.

The big guy shrugged and charged. He was just as fast as Bass, but Ayane could tell he was a lot more agile. Ayane timed it and caught the guy in her famous judo hip toss. She sprang to her feet and disappeared in a plume of purple smoke and reappeared in the kitchen removing the pot of tea that was ready.

"Believe me now." Ayane mused.

The guy got up in disbelief and paid his buddy. "Why are you living out here, and not Tokyo?" He asked her.

"For one, I like Kyoto, it's our cultural center, two… I'm not overly fond of big metropolis', Three I grew up not far from here, and still have family in my small village." Re responded and took a sip of her tea and offered it to the movers who gladly accepted.

"'Ya know Miss Ayane, I always heard of movers that got lucky and moved for a famous celebrity, but never thought it would happen to me, especially in my second week as a mover." The smaller guy said.

"Hey, celebrities need movers too you know… Just be glad you caught me in a good mood, I'm usually not this nice." At that Ayane went back to unpacking and helping direct the movers where to put boxes and help set up her bedroom.

A couple hours later

Ayane sat upon her couch and sighed thinking about last night. _What's wrong with me? Kasumi was right, it's not like me to think about another person the way I was about Sora-kun. He's a good kid and friend but..._ Ayane just sighed again.

Ayane grabbed her phone and quick dialed a number.

"Ayane-chan?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Hai, I do feel bad about last night. I'm going to give you an exclusive modeling for your work. Come on over."

"Really... Let me grab my back up stuff and I'll be right over."

Ayane chuckled at Sora's enthusiasm. She got up and went to her bedroom and looked around and smiled. She walked over to her closet and removed a violet kimono and laid it on the bed. She than stripped down and jumped in the shower.

Several minutes later Ayane got out of the shower and dried herself off. She stared at her nude reflection and smiled. "That Akihiko boy is right... I am beautiful..." She chuckled amusedly to herself. She than grabbed her lavender perfume and dabbed some behind her ears. As she was about to put it away, she grinned and put a dab between her breasts.

Ayane walked back into the bedroom and slipped into the kimono and walked out to her southern balcony and laid down on her chaise waiting on Sora.

Several blocks away.

"Relax and sit down will you Aki? Why are you pacing? You got me starting to get nervous." Kasumi chuckled. She grabbed Akihiko by his hand and led him to the living room and pointed to the floor. "Now sit." Kasumi said in a jestfull demanding voice.

Akihiko sighed and did as told and sat on the floor. Kasumi sat in front of him and took his arm and placed it upon her shoulder. "Just relax, and let your arm go limp." Kasumi said softly with a warm smile.

"I feel like something's a miss… It's been about a week and a half since Ayane attacked, and we haven't seen or heard from her. Something's up…"

"I said relax… I have learned to never let my guard down, but I don't let it bug me… Your wound up tighter than a watch." Kasumi said softly looking into his eyes. Akihiko let his breath out, closed his eyes and let his arm go limp upon Kasumi's shoulder.

"Good boy." Kasumi began kneading his arm, and tracing her fingers along the ki channels. This went on for a while, and eventually led to Akihiko being on his stomach, and Kasumi on top of his back trying to remove the stress from him with a deep tissue massage.

Ayane turned her head and looked off in the direction of Akihiko's apartment. . She sat up and tapped her chin. "I wonder what those two are up to? I bet they didn't even realize I planted a bug in his apartment." She said to herself.

Ayane got up and went to her laptop, She booted it up, and ran the programs for audio and visual. Ayane rolled her eyes seeing Kasumi giving the guy a massage.

"So, Kasumi… What's the deal with you and Ayane?" Akihiko asked.

This piqued Ayane's interest and watched and listened carefully to Kasumi's answer if she gave one.

At the question, Kasumi got off of Akihiko and sat on the floor bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Akihiko sat up and faced her.

"I… I don't know… I don't know what's up with her. When we were kids we were inseparable… There were three of us not counting Hayate. Hayate always had to be trained to be the next clan leader. I can't remember his name, but there was this young boy from the village that always played with us… We all knew how Ayane was being treated, and what the villagers said about her, but we didn't care. Ayane was our friend. Than years later, my mother drops the bomb telling the truth that Ayane was her daughter out of rape from Raidou… My father's brother. Mother was humiliated, and didn't know what to do. So she gave Ayane to Genra to raise…." Kasumi looked down and sighed heavily.

"Ever since then, for some reason Ayane hated and resented me…" Tears started to roll down Kasumi's cheeks. "It's not my fault I was treated better than her. I finally had a sister, but instead of embracing me with the fact, she took to despising me. When I ran to avenge Hayate, she gladly… No, she personally volunteered to hunt me down to kill me…" Kasumi cried.

"It breaks my heart, I would never betray my family, my clan, or my friends… Ayane is my family… The same blood that runs through my veins, runs through her veins. I love Ayane, but she has nothing but contempt for me." Kasumi cried.

Akihiko walked over and sat down closer and pulled Kasumi into his arms. He rubbed her back consoling her.

Ayane put her elbows on her desk and watched and listened in melancholy. "Hmmph, I told you on the cliff... His name was Katsu Rin..." Ayane muttered to herself.

"It's said that Ayane can't beat you in a fight, but she defeated you in the second tournament… What happened?" Akihiko asked.

"Killing Raidou in the first tournament was something _I_ **had** to do. The second tournament, Ayane felt _she __**had**_ to defeat Genra. I understood how she felt. I let her beat me without it looking like I was. She even made a comment before the match started. Even though I was still hunted, and she could've easily killed me after she beat me. She didn't. She just looked down at me with contempt than vanished." Kasumi sobbed.

"What I don't understand, is in the last tournament, she stopped me from running into the burning tri towers saving my life. Than after a few months passed she went back on the hunt to kill me. Do you have any idea what it's like to have someone you love have such malice for you, and tries with all their might to end your life?" Kasumi asked with a tear cracked voice.

"Honestly, no. I've never been in that situation…. Well, most of my young childhood memories is a blank slate. I can only remember from mid Elementary School on up. I really only have two true friends, one is more of a brother than a friend, the other is Sora." Akihiko explained.

Ayane just watched and listened and surprisingly was quite neutral. She got up from the computer desk keeping the blue-tooth like headset on and went to her western patio. Ayane started to adjust her telescope when the doorbell rang.

"One minute." Ayane called out. She removed her headset and shut down her computer. She than hurried into the bathroom to check how she looked and nodded to herself in approval. Ayane than went to the door and looked over at the security pad and smiled when she saw that it was Sora.

Ayane unlocked the door and let her friend in. "Konbanwa Sora-kun."

"Konbanwa Ayane-chan." Sora replied with a smile.

"Take a look around and tell me where you want to start." Sora nodded. The first thing he did was remove his shoes before exploring Ayane's penthouse apartment. When he stepped out onto both patios, the view took his breath away.

"I... I really am sorry about you seeing what was happening last night." Ayane said softly.

"Last night I thought about everything. Especially the conversations, and came to an understanding." Sora replied.

"Oh?"

"Hai, you, Kasumi-chan, Hayate-san, and Ryu-san are not putting on an act... The four of you really are ninja."

Ayane frowned.

"Don't worry about it. I have a keen analytical mind. So it was easy for me to come to that conclusion, but I give you my word that I will take your secret to the grave with me."

Ayane smiled and gave Sora a hug. "So... Where do you want to begin?" She asked.

Sora removed his backpack and set it down against a wall, and removed his winter jacket. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that had a print of Ayane sitting down in a field with her arms behind her for support. Her knees were slightly bent and had several purplish butterflies flying around her and one that landed on her nose. To finish off his outfit, he was wearing black Jeans.

Ayane stared at his shirt. "Where did you get that?

"Well, the shirt was a plain black, but the print is one of my own designs. I had to go to a shop to have it printed out and made into the shirt." Sora explained.

Ayane nodded.

Sora took out a camera from his backpack and went throughout the Penthouse taking pictures and out on the two patios.

"What's that for?" Ayane asked puzzled.

"I use two computers when I work, one I use for backdrops which later I superimpose onto my main computer at home. My secondary laptop is used for the actual artwork. This one Akihiko-kun bought me for my birthday last year. with several art specific peripherals." Sora explained.

"I see.. So, can you tell me a bit about Akihiko?"

Sora turned and looked over at her with a neutral face. "Let me guess... You want to know everything about him since Kasumi-chan is in his protection..."

Ayane's cheeks turned a little pink and looked down. "Not entirely... I want to know about him."

Sora sighed. "I... I can't refuse you Ayane-chan..." He said with a smile. Ayane sat on the couch and watched Sora. "Let's see... Where to begin... I guess the start is a good place. I met him in elementary school back in third or fourth grade. I used to get picked on all the time because I was born with a weakened immune system. On his second day of school, he saw that I was getting bullied by the school's top bully Kenta Sato. He stood up to him and put himself in between Kenta and myself. Kenta laughed as he was a sixth grader. Anyways Kenta attacked him and Akihiko deflected each of his clumsy attacks with grace." Sora smiled remembering those days.

"Not three days later, Kenta got a bunch of his friends to try and jump us on the way home from school. Back than we lived in the same apartment building."

"How many were there?" Ayane asked.

"Counting Kenta, there were a total of six. I guess the word got spread about what was going to happen that day as a crowd of or fellow students were there as well."

FLASHBACK

_Akihiko and Sora like usual were talking about there favorite animes as they were walking home. They cut through the park like usual, but that day was about to be nothing usual about it. As the two got to about the middle of the park, Kenta crossed their paths. The two turned to go back the way they had come only to see five more kids ._

_"Dumb move sticking your nose into my affairs..." Kenta sneered._

_Akihiko just sighed. As he saw many more of his fellow students show up. Apparently this was something that everyone knew but him and Sora._

_"Look, I don't want to fight you, so just leave us alone." Akihiko stated._

_"Lookie here, the hero doesn't want to fight..." Kenta laughed followed by his flunkies. "We're far from school property, there won't be anyone to save you from this." Kenta said smugly as he cracked his knuckles._

_Akihiko sighed again. "Give it up Kenta-kun, I don't want to hurt you." Akihiko tried to plead with the bully._

_"Get a load of this bug... He thinks he can hurt me..." Kenta's friends all laughed._

_Akihiko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He turned to Sora. "Get back with the crowd."_

_"But, there's six of them..." Sora stated afraid for his friend._

_"I can count... I don't want you to get hurt." Sora reluctantly retreated into the crowd._

_"BE CAREFUL AKIHIKO-KUN!" several girls cried out._

_Akihiko stepped forward and Kenta and his boys formed a circle with him in the middle. Akihiko looked at each boy carefully trying to size them all up. Akihiko than slid into a fighting stance._

_A boy maybe a foot taller than Akihiko walked forward with malice in his face. "Prepare for an ass whooping punk" _

_Akihiko was unfazed by the boy's taunt. His legs spread to shoulder length, his left arm held close to his side, his right arm bent in a forty-five degree angle as he got ready for the attack. _

_The other boy charged at Akihiko who could tell by his movements looked like he was more of a street brawler, and not much of a martial artist. Akihiko watched his movements as he ran at him and could tell that the boy was used to just overpowering his opponents._

_Considering the thug was heavy set, he was very quick. He lashed out at Akihiko with a powerful right cross. Akihiko just arched backwards and the punch went wild causing the attacker to stumble. _

_"Kill 'em already Dai!" Kenta snarled._

_"Easier said than done Kenta... He's quick." Dai threw a powerful hook, but Akihiko just side stepped, grabbed his wrist. He hooked his other arm under Dai's arm and hooked his head with his hand and flipped him hard onto his back. Than quickly back peddled getting into another defensive stance. _

_Dai just remained lying on his back breathing heavy. Kenta pointed to two more of his boys, and they charged in. They tried to flank Akihiko who kept an eye on both kids watching them carefully. They charged in, and Akihiko just flowed around one of them snatching his wrist and slammed him into his oncoming friend. Their heads collided with a loud crack knocking the two kids out cold._

_Kenta growled. "Haru, Kou... __**get his ass!**__" Kenta barked. The two nodded and ran in. One was tall and slender, the other was short and stocky. Akihiko could tell the stocky one was more muscle than fat, but did have his fare share of fat as well. _

_"Let's give him the six-four-nine..." The stocky kid cried out. This caused the taller kid to grin. Akihiko kept circling backwards adjusting his stance as needed. The stocky kid went into a fast sprint, dove forward and sprung himself at Akihiko, while the taller guy charged trying to clothesline Akihiko from behind. _

_Akihiko twisted his body and let himself fall to his back just as the stocky kid went flying right over him and crashed into the charging thinner kid. The impact knocked the two out._

_The crowd was amazed at how quick Akihiko was. Kenta let out a frustrated roar and charged in pulling out a cherry wood practice sword. "__**LOOK OUT!"**__ Yelled a girl, and Akihiko spun around seeing Kenta charging up. He could tell by Kenta's movements that like himself, he was trained in the martial arts and knew how to use the sword by the way he was holding it. _

_Kenta was upon Akihiko bringing the sword down with ferocity, but Akihiko's right hand began to glow with a bluish white almost like a misty flame and delivered a hard strike aimed at the sword shattering the sword into splinters and twisted his body out of the way so that the stunned Kenta went flying face first into the ground. Akihiko spun and put a knee on Kenta's back and leaned forward. "Don't start a fight with someone that you don't know... For all you know, they could be a fighter with more skill than you can comprehend... I didn't want this fight, and I did all I could to prevent any harm... I only fight if I need to, but if you really forced my hand... The six of you would be in the hospital..." Akihiko said very softly but with a strong conviction in it._

_"Now, I'm willing to forget this incident ever happened, and you just get on your way and never bother Sora again... " At that, Akihiko got off Kenta who rolled onto his back and just snarled at Akihiko. Akihiko held his hand out to help Kenta up hoping he learned his lesson._

_Kenta had other things in mind. He took Akihiko's hand and as he got up, tried to sucker him with a rapid punch, but Akihiko snatched the wrist crossing Kenta's arms, thrust the sole of his foot into Kenta's chest, rolled back and launched Kenta into the air. He than sprung up and got into a single legged stance. To all around, it looked like Akihiko was going to strike hard at the helplessly falling Kenta. Instead, he launched hiself into the air, and caught Kenta And just drove him down with Kenta's back impacting with the ground. _

_"You are some piece of work Kenta-kun... I took you and your buddies out, even with you trying to fight dirty... I try to help you up and forget about all this, yet you still try to fight me..." Akihiko stated in a neutral voice._

END FLASHBACK

Ayane blinked in astonishment at the story. "Wow, Akihiko-kun sounds impressive in a fight."

Sora shrugged. "He doesn't like to fight for the sake of fighting. Rather to defend. He entered the qualifiers of the first Dead or Alive tournament on a dare, but hasn't entered since. He was fascinated by the experience and as he told me was just in awe of the beauty of two of the fighters." Sora explained.

"Oh? Let me take a guess..." Ayane tapped her chin thoughtfully. "One I would have to say Nee-chan, the other... Helena?"

Sora laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're half right. Kasumi-chan was correct, but he told me that he was enamored by _your_ beauty... As he explained it to me Kasumi-chan had an elegance about her almost like a Geisha from ages past. But... He said there was just something about you... He normally likes girls with long hair, but he said he couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something that he saw in you. The way you moved, the ruby hue in your eyes... He said something on the lines of... Well, I can't remember exactly but it was something akin to _with all the coldness she showed, he could see a sadness and a loneliness in her... Her eyes spoke volumes of emptiness, a yearning for acceptance._

Ayane cast her eyes down. _Damn, he could read that in me?_ She thought to herself.

"You alright Ayane-chan?" Sora asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just remembering the qualifiers and when I met him. He was very friendly and outgoing. He tried to be friends with everyone."

"Sounds like him..." Sora chuckled.

"What about you Sora-kun?"

Sora looked up at Ayane and smiled. "Honestly... Thanks to Akihiko, I have met so many of the fighters and got to talk with them. There's some I like, and some not so much..."

"I see... Who don't you like? If you don't mind me asking."

"Mainly Helena and Christie... There's something in Helena's eyes that doesn't sit well, not to mention I was never to fond of the French Accent..." He chuckled.

"Helena's not so bad. And why Christie? Most guys think she's beautiful."

"Oh, don't get me wrong... In my opinion, she is very beautiful, and I for one love the British accent, but again it's her eyes... She's got the look of a cold and ruthless killer." Sora explained.

_If only you knew how right on the mark you are there Sora-kun..._ Ayane thought to herself. "Well, who do you like?"

"Well, at the top of that list is you of course..." Sora smiled.

Ayane's cheeks turned a light pink with the compliment.

"I also like Hitomi, Tina, and Jann."

"Oh?"

"Hai. Hitomi has this refreshing bubbly personality. I've watched Tina as a professional wrestler for several years, and Jann reminds me of Bruce Lee..." He laughed.

Ayane giggled. "He does remind me of Bruce Lee now that you mention it. "So, between Hitomi, Tina, and myself... Any that you'd want to go on a date with?"

Sora blinked not expecting that question.

Ayane saw the shock and embarrassment in Sora's face. "Gommen."

"Don't be... I just wasn't expecting that. "But to be honest... No, I don't see either of you in that way... I could see me be an acquaintance of Hitomi and Tina, but with you, what I'd really like is to be friends... I... I like you Ayane-chan. Yes, I think you are very beautiful, but more than anything I'd like to be your friend... I can see just like Akihiko that there's a loneliness about you, and I would more than anything like to be your friend... Someone that you could rely on to use as a confidant..."

Ayane tilted her head and looked at Sora trying to figure him out. "You... You haven't _been_ with a girl yet, have you?"

Sora sighed. "Is it that apparent?"

Ayane stood up and walked over to him with a smile. The two teens were the same height and she just looked into his cerulean eyes. "You haven't kissed a girl yet either, have you?"

Sora stared into Ayane's ruby hued eyes for a moment, than his eyes went to her full lips. Sora could feel sweat break upon his brow. He could smell the lavender perfume that Ayane had put on and it was intoxicating to him.

"A...Are you trying to seduce me Ayane-chan?" Sora asked nervously.

Ayane laughed. "Gomennasai Sora-kun... I, can be a flirt some times..."

"But have you kissed a girl before?"

Sora looked down and shook his head slowly.

"Do you want to kiss a girl?"

Sora looked up at Ayane puzzled. "Well, I sure don't want to kiss a guy if that's what you were thinking..." Sora said nervously which caused Ayane to giggle.

She closed the gap between them and placed her hands on Sora's shoulders. "I... I think I'd like that Sora-kun... I don't really have anyone that I could call a _friend_, and I do like you."

Sora smiled nervously. "I'm glad Ayane-chan. Akihiko is really my only friend."

Ayane smiled. "Good... Now, to that exclusive modeling I said I would do for you..."

Ayane walked over to the open doors of the western patio and stood in the doorway with her back to Sora. She slowly undid her kimono and let it drop around her ankles. Sora swallowed hard his eyes wide and face flushing. Ayane remained with her back to him but crossed her arms across her chest with her fingers resting upon her shoulders. She turned her head for a profile view with her head tilted upwards.

Sora was speechless and their was just silence. Ayane turned her head to look at Sora who was all flushed. "Are you alright Sora-kun?"

"H.. Hai... I just wasn't expecting this."

"Have you never had a nude model before?"

Sora shook his head. "No."

"Gomen..." Ayane bent down and picked her kimono up and slipped back into it. "I guess you're not ready for that yet?" Ayane asked.

"Oh, I could do it, I just have to be prepared and want the right setting. For my first nude modeling with you, I have a specific thing in mind, I just kept scrapping it as I wasn't happy with trying to do it with out knowing ummm..." Sora started than stammered as his face flushed.

Ayane giggled at seeing Sora get all nervous. "Without knowing what?"

"Umm... You see... I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my art, and without knowing..." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Without knowing what you looked like nude..."

Ayane giggled. "Fair enough and I can understand that you have to be prepared to see it. Have you never seen a naked girl before?"

"Not in person, only movies and magazines, and such."

"So, tell me about this imaging you want to do with me."

"Well, as I told you, I have a whole portfolio of backdrops on my computer, so location isn't of importance over the timing for the lighting effect. I don't want to go into detail on what I have in mind, but it's an abstract piece I want to do. I just need for you to be in the open under a full moon." Sora explained.

Ayane raised a brow. "Well tonight is a full moon. Why not come by at midnight. I know it'll be cold, but you work with pictures from your camera right?"

"Hai"

"Than I'll model for you on the roof. Just tell me how you want me to pose. Just curious though... Why under a full moon?"

Sora smiled. "Good question Ayane-chan. Quite simple really. The lighting. With your skin under a full moon, I can envision the moon's light casting a pale glow on your skin." Sora explained.

Ayane blushed as Sora was packing his stuff up. Ayane could tell that there was something bothering Sora, but he seemed nervous to talk about it. "Sora-kun... It looks like you want to say or ask something."

Sora lowered his head and sighed. "That obvious?"

"Hai" Ayane said with a smile.

Sora finished packing up and sat down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling as he tried to put his thoughts together. Ayane sat down next to him, but left some space between them.

Sora looked over at Ayane. "Ayane-chan... I'm glad that you want to be my friend, I really am, but... I... I don't know how it will work out. You see, Akihiko is my best friend, and from what happened the other night..." Ayane tried to say something but Sora raised his hand to stop her. "Let me finish please." Ayane just nodded. "Akihiko has a huge crush on Kasumi, he also thinks that you are incredibly beautiful. He's often talked to me that he's fantasized about being with the two of you."

Ayane hung her head down and thought to herself for a moment. "You want me to try and apologize don't you?"

"Hai. Akihiko will fight to the death if he's protecting someone he cares for. That's the type of person he is. I don't want to see the two of you go to blows, it won't be a pretty sight."

"For you, I will _try_ under one condition..." Ayane smirked.

Sora raised a brow.

"You said that Akihiko-kun has fantasized about me... What about you?"

Hearing the question, Sora stood up and walked to the open doors of the balcony and just stared out into the skyline. "Look... Ayane-chan... I... I do like you, but not in that way... You just aren't my type. To be honest, I sort of have a thing for Kokoro."

Ayane walked up behind Sora and draped her arms over his shoulders and pressed her forehead to the back of his head. "Gomen... I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I do like you and am glad that we can be friends as I don't have any. If you really like her, I can try to talk to her for you."

Sora turned around slowly and looked into Ayane's ruby hued eyes and smiled. "I appreciate the thought, but she goes to my school I just haven't had the nerve to talk to her about it just yet. Akihiko's been encouraging me."

Ayane nodded. "Well, don't let Kasumi find out... She's friends with Kokoro, and knowing her, she'll try and set the two of you up..." Ayane giggled slightly. "Come to think of it, the two of you would make a cute couple..." Ayane laughed, but caused Sora to turn deep red.

"Stupid girl. Back exposed like that could get you killed, than again as long as you've been on the run. You sure have developed a hell of a danger sense, haven't you Kas." Ayane said softly to herself.

"Weren't you told to leave them alone for now?" A deep voice said to Ayane from behind her.

Ayane didn't move, she kept watching. "I'm not making a move against them, I'm watching and observing. Documenting anything and everything for when that order is removed. I know Hayate wants nothing more than to have the death sentence repealed from his _precious_ sister…" Ayane hissed.

"Knock it off Ayane. You know he loves you as much as he loves her. He wants his family together with no fighting." The voice replied.

Ayane rolled her eyes. "Pa…lease Master Ryu. Don't give me that bullshit, it's demeaning…" Ayane said with abated breath.

At that Ryu stepped in front of the telescope making Ayane back away with a slight scowl.

"Master Ryu… I'm not going to attack them, if anything I will talk to them and find out more of what's going on between them under a flag of truce."

"Do I have your word on that, that you won't attack them?" Ryu asked skeptically.

"On my word and honor of head of the Hajin Mon, and a Kunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin, I won't physically attack them…." A sly grin crept across Ayane's face. "…I may verbally attack them. Give them a jab or two, or I may not. Listening to them shortly before you arrived, I found myself surprisingly neutral." Ayane stated.

Ryu silently nodded and disappeared in a burst of maple leaves.

Ayane went back to her telescope and was dumbstruck to what she saw. Kasumi standing on the balcony looking directly in her direction. She was motioning for Ayane to come and was pointing to the bug with her other hand.

Ayane looked down and sighed. She then went into the bedroom and changed into a tight fitting purple sleeveless shirt that was one size too small for her, and a pair of purple short shorts.

Minutes later Akihiko's doorbell rang.

"Kasumi, can you get that please?" Akihiko called out from the bedroom as he was straightening up the bed.

Kasumi looked into the peephole to no avail as it was covered up. So she sighed. Kasumi entered a defensive stance as she opened the door to find a smiling Ayane wearing a tight top that made it plainly clear that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Kasumi opened the door wide and rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

After Kasumi closed the door, she looked towards the bedroom. "Aki, we have company." Kasumi called out.

"Coming…" Akihiko walked out and stopped dead in his tracks. First thing that hit him is what Ayane was wearing, which caused his eyes to wander her body. He then shook his to regain his senses. "No, absolutely not! What the hell is that she-devil doing here?" Akihiko demanded.

Ayane sultrily walked over to Akihiko swinging her hips seductively. She put a pouty face on for his benefit. Kasumi brought her fingertips to her forehead and slowly shook her head. Akihiko stood there with his arms crossed with a scowl on his face.

Ayane slowly brought her hand up and gently traced Akihiko's jaw line with her index finger as she circled him. "Aww… What's the matter Akihiko-kun? I thought you said I was beautiful… Almost, but not quite as beautiful as Kasumi. Which by your own reckoning is the most beautiful woman in the world? Thus making us the two most beautiful women in the world all alone with you here in your apartment." Ayane said in a seductive voice trying to get a rise out of him.

"I won't lie, and I'll say it a million times if I have to… Yes you are extremely gorgeous Ayane, **but….** I despise you… You are nothing but a spiteful little bitch." Akihiko sneered.

Kasumi bit her lip and prepared for the worst that never came.

Ayane gently took Akihiko by his hand and led him to the front of the couch and pushed him down. She then climbed onto his lap straddling him with a knee on either side. Her breasts barely brushing his nose. The sweet, soft scent of lavender entered his nostrils. Ayane then lowered herself so that she was sitting on his lap and placed her hands upon his shoulders.

As uncomfortable as the situation was, Akihiko found himself getting lost in Ayane's ruby hued eyes. His hands found themselves coming to rest upon her slender hips as much as he tried to will himself not to, but poor Akihiko had fallen under Ayane's seductive charms.

Kasumi watched on. She knew that Ayane knows better than try to attack an outsider, as that's an even worse offense to be exiled for.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the doorbell rings. Akihiko sighed as Ayane began grinding with a smirk on her face. "Will you stop and get off?" Akihiko said in exasperation.

Kasumi looked on in actual disgust at her sister. She loved Ayane, as much as Ayane for whatever reason despised Kasumi. "You know you don't want me too, I can feel you starting to get aroused…" Ayane purred sultrily.

"No shit, I'm a teenaged male with raging hormones and a gorgeous woman is giving me a lap dance…." He replied dryly.

The door rang a second time. To prevent herself from lashing out, Kasumi went over to the door. She looked through the peephole and looked. Obviously not knowing his friends, Kasumi turned to Akihiko.

"Aki-kun, there's a guy at your door, he's rather dark to be Japanese though... and he has red hair..."

"Just great…" Akihiko mumbled as he remembered how much his _brother_ loved Ayane. "Let him in, it's my boy Zell… We were supposed to go out this evening for a night on the town." Akihiko stated preparing for the worst from Zell.

Kasumi opened the door and bowed slightly. Zell walked in nonchalantly, his eyes were half open and he was scratching his scalp, his head was down and his gaze fixed to the floor. The dark-skinned half-Japanese boy was wearing a black T-shirt with a baying wolf head and a red moon in the background, and had red long sleeved shirt on under it, black cargo pants with the left leg rolled to his shin, and high top shoes that are red withblack soles.

"Hey, Aki, are we still on for...?" The boy trailed off as he decided to take in the scene before him.

"Konichiwa Zell-kun…" Kasumi stopped and looked at him. "Wait, I know you. Didn't you try to get into the DoA Tournaments three times, losing all three times to my sister?" Kasumi asked shocked.

Zell turned to look at Kasumi and nodded. Ayane hearing this turned to face the new comer and stopped and just sat there staring at Zell in disbelief.

"What the hell? Well this is new. You didn't say you were having a threesome." The boy shrugged and turned to Kasumi, "Well, aren't you gonna stop her from trying to rape my brother?" The boy's voice was dry and he didn't wait for Kasumi to reply before he'd shrugged his shoulders and waved a dismissing hand to the timid kunoichi. A scoff escaped his lips, "Whatever..."

Kasumi sheepishly opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off.

The boy eyed the purple haired kunoichi and rolled his eyes in disgust then looked at Akihiko, a look that demanded an explanation clear on his features and in his eyes.

Akihiko looked over at Zell and sighed. He than looked at Ayane and furrowed his brow, and narrowed his eyes. "Will you get the hell off me for Christ sakes!" Akihiko demanded in a more authorities voice.

Ayane looked over at Kasumi and grinned vulpine-like. She than cupped both hands on each side of Akihiko's face and pressed her lips to his. She looked out the corner of her eye at Zell and winked at him.

This caused Kasumi to storm over. Anger stemming off her body.

"So, you going to initiate hostilities dear sister? I hope you do. It'll finally give me the chance to end your miserable life once and for all. I'd love to have your pretty little head mounted on my wall." Ayane said with a grin.

Akihiko had enough. He threw a glance at Zell, and in Zell's eyes he could see the approval. Before Ayane knew what was happening, Aki delivered a ki-infused double palm strike. He struck both breasts knowing how much more painful it would be. Unlike last time, he didn't put as much Ki energy into it. He than leapt off the couch and stood over her.

Ayane could see a sparkle of bluish-white energy in Akihiko's honey-brown eyes as he stood over her with a snarl on his face. She was about to snap back at him.

"**How dare you!?** You get invited into my home by your sister **against** my wishes might I add. You talk all disrespectful to her, and try to seduce me. Than you talk about killing her in my own home… I can see the anger brewing in those _she-devil_ eyes of yours. Go ahead, get up and strike me back… I dare you too… I will make sure Lord Hayate gets wind of you attacking a city dweller, not to mention that city dweller just so happens to be me, of which you were told you are **NOT **allowed to attack… That is what you said, isn't it?" Akihiko screamed at the female Tengu.

In all these years Zell has never seen Akihiko get this worked up. He's always been able to keep his cool, but Ayane who loves to push buttons pushed one to many all at the same time.

Ayane sat up and repositioned herself on her knees. She actually had a tear in her eye.

Kasumi tried to calm Aki down, but when she touched his shoulder. He spun around and miraculously stopped a flying punch just centimeters from her face.

Zell grabbed Aki's wrist and flung him into the wall and kept his palm pressed into Akihiko's chest. "Chill out man, it's not like you to lose all control like this. Hell, you almost punched the one girl that you love in the face. Didn't you tell me repeatedly how you loved her, and would do anything for her including protect her from her clan?" Zell said trying to calm his brother.

Kasumi went over to Ayane and knelt down beside her. "Has anyone ever told you, that you have a horrible sense of humor? Because I grew up with you, I know your little facial quirks… I knew you were kidding, and was just trying to get a rise…" Kasumi said softly to her sister. Kasumi than turned to Face Akihiko her cheeks turning red as it just hit her what Zell said about Akihiko being in love with her.

"See there? She wasn't even serious." Zell said trying to calm Akihiko down.

Ayane looked up and over to Akihiko. "Hey, I may be a lot of things, but that's just sick to mount someone's head on your wall. Hate her or not, I wouldn't dismember Kasumi if I didn't have to… By the way, did you have to strike me there?" Ayane whined. She yanked off her top and sure enough her breasts were red and showed signs of bruising. She looked down at her breasts and frowned. "How'd you like someone kicking you in the nuts with equal force of your damned Ki-thrust?" Ayane complained.

Zell released Akihiko and walked over to Ayane and Kasumi with his normal stoic look on his face. Akihiko just sunk to the floor.

Zell then knelt down and made a simple hand sign and his eyes went red as he looked over Ayane's breasts. He made a series of hand signs and slowly placed his hands upon her breasts remaining stoic.

Ayane watched Zell with a raised brow. She let him touch her, but was ready to strike in case he tried to be crude. Ayane watched as a soft but warm reddish-pink glow emanated from his hands. She could feel the pain subsiding.

Akihiko watched and waited for Zell to back away. "I… I'm sorry Ayane-chan. I've been tense since the last time you were here. You just pushed the wrong buttons." Akihiko said softly.

Ayane looked up to Zell and smiled. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Domo Zell-kun." She said with a smile. She than stood up and walked over to where Akihiko slumped to the floor. He was sitting with his back against the wall, and his legs out stretched. Ayane looked down and sighed. She sat down on his lap sideways, so that her side was facing his chest. Ayane looked down for a moment than placed the side of her head against Akihiko's chest.

"No, I should apologize Akihiko-kun… You're right I was trying to press your buttons, and I will admit I went a little to far and I… I'm sorry. I was originally just trying to get a rise out of you being all flirtatious as you said how beautiful I am. I'm actually a little surprised it failed for the most part." She than looked over at Kasumi. "I'm sorry Onee-chan. I just got carried away…"

Just than Ayane's cell phone rang.

"Hai?" She answered. After a few minutes of listening to who was on the other line. "Understood. I'll tell her, she's right here with me. Or do you want to tell her Master Hayate?"

Kasumi's eyes perked up hearing her brother's name mentioned. Ayane than hung up the phone and put it in her back pocket.

"What did Nii-san say?" Kasumi said with enthusiasm. As she hasn't seen nor heard from him since she helped in the destruction of the Tri Towers.

Ayane looked over at her with a stoic look and then a slight grin. Ayane than sprung to her feet and looked down at Akihiko. "Hey… Get that thing under control…" She laughed sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey, not my fault… Like I said when you were trying to seduce me with that lap dance… I, a teenager with hormones, and had an extremely beautiful half-naked woman in my lap…" Akihiko chuckled. Than all four laughed.

"Oh, right…" Ayane said after they all stopped laughing. "The message was for you Onee-chan. Master Hayate, Ayame, and Shiden all finally convinced the counsel to repeal the death sentence from your head, but…. You are to remain in exile. I was appointed as your _watcher _to keep a close eye on you until further notice. This has me canceling my previous assignment." She said stoically. She than looked over at Akihiko. "Now, I have a question for you… So I can keep an eye on her, can I stay and live with you?" Ayane asked looking and arching a toe on the ground in front of her.

Kasumi could see the look coming on Akihiko's face and rushed to his side. She went to her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "Aki… Can you please let me handle this? Let me talk to her first." She than gave Akihiko a warm kiss on his cheek.

Zell leaned on the wall and closed his eyes with a spiteful snarl at the mention of Shiden. Before Kasumi could say anything, Zell cleared his throat. "If I may…I doubt he'd want to let you stay with him, but if you want, I could let you stay with me. I'm not too farfrom here and since you ARE a kunoichi, and not to mention the leader of a factionof speed users, it wouldn't take you more than a few seconds to gethere." He shrugged and straightened himself, keeping his arms folded and asmirk began to creep onto his face, "... Besides... It hardly takes me threeseconds when I'm serious..."

Ayane looked at the dark skinned boy and thought about his suggestion. "It's an option, but I would prefer here. No disrespect Zell-kun. It would be much easier." Ayane said softly.

Akihiko took a deep breath and let it out slowly and motioned to Kasumi. "The floor's all yours. I'll hold my judgment, but I really like my brother's suggestion." He smirked looking over at Zell.

Kasumi leaned back against Akihiko who wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "Ayane… As I live with Akihiko now…" She stopped and looked up at him. "I should have _some_ say in the household." Kasumi paused awaiting some indication. Akihiko nodded giving her the approval of her thought. She then turned back to face Ayane.

"Ayane… I have a few things to ask before Akihiko and I discuss it. First off, and the _most_ important question… Are you going to remain as bitchy as you have been, or will you at least attempt to be my sister and a productive member of the household?" Kasumi asked.

Ayane locked her hands behind her back and looked over at Kasumi and Akihiko. "I can't promise a change immediately…" Ayane started.

"We understand that. Kasumi said. We want to know if you were willing to try…" Kasumi began before Akihiko cut in. Not a half-assed…" Akihiko began.

"I never do anything half-assed… That's just being lazy. Yes, I will at least try." Ayane stated. "I do have a question now. Are you going to try and change me from who _I_ am?" Ayane asked.

"Depends, can you elaborate?" Akihiko asked.

"Unless I'm on a mission, or back in the village. I'm overly flirtatious and a tease, I'm also some-what of a nudist.. Not fully mind you, just some-what…" Ayane chuckled and spun around. Her bare breasts swaying from her movements which made both Akihiko and Zell stare.

"H..Hey… You got me, so stop your gawking…" Kasumi said playfully slipping Akihiko's hand up her shirt to her breast.

Akihiko blushed, and Zell let out a stoic chuckle.

"Depends on how flirtatious you will be, if you try to sedu…" Kasumi began but got cut off when Ayane raised her hand waiving her finger.

"I said flirtatious, not slutty…So no, I won't try to seduce Akihiko…" Ayane cocked her head to the side and just stared at Akihiko's face.

Akihiko and Kasumi raised a brow. "What's wrong, do I have something on my face?" He asked puzzled.

Ayane shook her head. "No, I just have this feeling that I know you from somewhere." She just shrugged.

"Ayane… If you are to live here, and not saying I will or won't let you just yet, I will discuss that with Kasumi in private… You will have to help out with house work and meals, and I will enroll you in Zell's and my high school, which goes for Kasumi as well. Do you accept those terms?"

Ayane nodded. "I do believe in a clean living environment, and education is very important." Ayane said with a smile.

Akihiko nodded. He took Kasumi by the hand. "We're going to discuss this in the other room. Zell, can you entertain her while we're gone? You know where the game systems and games are."

Zell nodded and walked over to the Entertainment center, and set up the two X-Box 360s and the two flat screens. "How's Tekken?" Zell asked.

"Sure, but hope you're ready to lose…" Ayane chuckled.

"Wanna put a wager on that?" Zell smirked.

"What do you want to wager?" Ayane asked.

"I beat you, two out of three, and you have to make out with Kasumi-chan, with me and Akihiko being able to watch." Zell said with a sly grin.

"And when I beat you, which I will… Hmm… The four of us have a foursome…" Ayane cooed with a fiendish grin knowing she's unstoppable with Christie.

"You're on lil lady… I'm just curious as how we'll get those two to accept…" Zell chuckled.

"Well, if you win, that'll be easy… Didn't you notice how Onee-chan had a hard time keeping her eyes off my breasts…" Ayane laughed. "And as far as not _if_ I win, but **when** I win… Like Akihiko-kun kept saying… _I'm a teenager with hormones_…." Ayane chuckled.

"Point taken."

Zell started up the system and chose Master Baek. While Ayane chose Christie Monteiro.

"Interesting choice…" They said simultaneously and laughed.

"I'm undefeated with Master Baek." Zell said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I win tournaments with Christie, and haven't lost a single round with Christie.." Ayane bragged.

"So, what do you think?" Akihiko asked Kasumi.

"To be honest, I do want to give it a try at least on a probationary period. If she truly wants to try and be a sister, I need this…" Kasumi said with a pleading look and held her hands to her chest.

Akihiko rubbed his chin and sat down on the foot of the bed. "I just don't know. She seems way to eager… Something tells me she's trying to lull us into a false sense of security…" Akihiko started.

Kasumi walked up to Akihiko and gently pushed him back on the bed. She then climbed on top of him with a knee on either side of his hips. She places her hands on the bed on either side of his head, allowing her auburn hair to cascade down. Her cheeks went from pink to dark red, and her heart began racing. She slowly lowered herself and gently pressed her lips to his.

Akihiko wrapped his arms around his beloved kunoichi, and ran his hands down her back until they cupped her ass.

The two teens kissed for several minutes before Kasumi broke the kiss. "Please… for me?" She begged.

Akihiko sighed in defeat. _"I'm going to have to learn to say no to her, or she'll always get her way…"_ He thought to himself. "Fine, only because it's you asking. We'll have to move into my family home. This place is just too small. I'll also offer Zell to live with us. He sorta has a thing for Ayane…" He chuckled.

"Be honest with me… Do you?" Kasumi asked.

"I won't lie, you can even ask Zell… I have a fantasized of sleeping with both of you, but that fantasy was destroyed when I realized just how much of a bitch your sister was…" Akihiko said slowly.

"She's trying… Or at least I hope she is… And who knows, maybe that fantasy will come true one day…" Kasumi smirked.

At that, she crawled off him and they went back into the other room to find Ayane and Zell in a heated Tekken battle.

"Wow Zell, I've never seen anyone make you sweat like that when you were using your boy Baek." Akihiko said in shock.

"Yeah, well I never had a competitor like her. We have a bet, and it's a two out of three match with five rounds. I took the first match, but it went to sudden death." Zell explained.

Ayane's fingers were moving across her controler with lightning speed. "I'm undefeated in tournaments, and never lost a single round when using my girl Christie… He's good… Damned good…" Ayane said biting her lower lip.

It took all three matches on unlimited time, the quickest match was ten minutes long. The final round was yet again sudden death like the previous two matches. In the end Zell was victorious with just the smallest of a sliver of life left on Master Baek. The two teens fell back in exhaustion.

"So, you won Zell… What does she have to do?" Akihiko asked curiously.

Ayane rolled over and looked straight at Kasumi and smirked vulpine-like.

Kasumi raised a finely trimmed brow. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this…" Kasumi said meekishly.

Ayane got up and sultrily walked over to Kasumi still topless. She wrapped her arms around Kasumi's neck and stared into her eyes with a sly grin etched on her face. Kasumi's heart began to pound. "I lost, so as per our deal… I have to make out with you my dear sister, and these two gentlemen get front row seats to watch all the steamy action of our _sisterly love_." Ayane said in a very sultry and seductive voice.

Kasumi swallowed hard. "I'm afraid to ask, but if you had won?" Kasumi asked nervously.

Ayane kissed Kasumi on her lips, then broke away and walked over to Akihiko. She slowly walked her fingers up his chest with a grin. "If I won… Which I almost did… Than my dear sister, we, and I mean the four of us would have ourselves a fun little foursome…" Ayane said in a playful disappointed voice.

Akihiko looked down at her, than over to Kasumi, than over to Zell. "You couldn't let yourself lose just once, could you…" Akihiko laughed.

Ayane was shocked at that and Kasumi gasped in shock as well.

"Sorry bro, you know how competitive I am… And yes, I know that it's been a fantasy to sleep with both of them, but I just couldn't do it…" Zell said with a stoic grin as he regained his composure from the grueling Tekken competition. "Besides, you get to be ringside for every man's fantasy… Watching those two babes _enjoy_ themselves." Zell grinned.

"Yeah, but I want in on the action." Akihiko whined.

"If you're a good boy, maybe… and that's a _**BIG**_ maybe, I might be willing to let you do something, than again… I might not… I'm fickle that way." Ayane giggled playfully.

"H..Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Kasumi butted in.

Ayane walked back in front of her sister and placed her middle and index fingers on her lips and looked deep into Kasumi's honey brown eyes. "Onee-chan… First, let me say this. I can tell looking into someone's eyes and their body language when they're lying. So, with that said… Either deny it with conviction that you don't want to make out with me, or come over here and kiss me as if you mean it." Ayane said like a teacher scolding a student.

Kasumi swallowed hard and looked back and forth between Akihiko and Zell. They both had a look as if they truly wanted to know. Kasumi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She took a step in front of Ayane, her cheeks turning three shades of red. She slowly took Ayane in her arms and pressed her lips to Ayane's. She parted her own lips to slip her tongue into Ayane's mouth. Ayane hungrily accepted Kasumi's tongue and embraced her older sister.

"Alright… We got tongue action…" Akihiko mused.

At that Kasumi broke the kiss. Her cheeks burning from her deep blush.

Ayane whimpered as her sister broke the kiss.

Ayane than looked over at Akihiko. "So, what's the verdict on your decision?" Ayane asked in a hopeful tone.

Akihiko looked over at Kasumi who just nodded. "Alright, we'll let you on a probationary period. This means, that we'll have to move into my family's home as it's vastly bigger than this apartment." He then looked over at Zell. "And you of course are welcome to move in once the house is finished. The apartment is too small for four to live in…" He chuckled.

Ayane leapt into the air at Akihiko, who caught her. Ayane than kissed Akihiko on his lips with a quick peck. Than hopped down. Ayane walked over and sat down on the couch and patted the seats beside her. "Come and sit Zell and Aki…" Ayane said in a chipper voice.

"It's Akihiko… I still have reservations, and you haven't earned the right to shorten my name yet.." Akihiko said in a dour tone as he reluctantly sat down beside her.

Zell walked over and sat down on the other side of her. Ayane looked back and forth between them with a smile still not caring that she was topless.

She then put an arm around the two guys. "Don't be so sour Aki-poo…" Ayane said playfully.

Akihiko scoured at the nickname until Ayane gave him a peck on the cheek and then pecked Zell on the cheek. "Let's try to be one big happy family ne?"

Kasumi was about to sit on a chair when she saw Akihiko's sour look. She then decided to walk over and sit on his lap and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. She then laid down across all three of their laps. "I'm all for it." She looked up at Zell and smiled. "And what about you mister quiet and stoic?" Kasumi asked with her trademarked warm heart-melting smile.

Zell rolled his eyes at Ayane's comment and got up causing Kasumi to fall to the floor. He looked down and shrugged. "Gomen, didn't see you there." Zell said stoically. He shoved his hands into the front pockets and started for the door.

Akihiko got up and followed. He looked over his shoulder at the girls. "I'll be back in a minute."

Zell left the apartment and waited for Akihiko. Akihiko closed the door behind him. The two best friends… Brothers in every sense except blood walked down the several flights of stairs silently.

Once outside, Akihiko turned to Zell. "Hey, Zell… You've known me most of my life. So I wanted to ask you something away from the girls."

Zell kept his hands in his pocket, leaned against the wall of the building putting his right foot up against it and hung his head. "Hmmm?"

"Hey, ummm… You see…" Akihiko stumbled on his words nervously.

"Just spit it out." Zell said with a sigh shaking his head with a dry chuckle.

Akihiko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Look man, You know me. You know what I've talked about for a few years now as a fantasy, and I possibly have the chance of making that fantasy a reality… That of said, being able to have a threesome with those two… I know how you feel about Ayane, and as such I wanted to ask you before I did anything." Akihiko said sheepishly with his cheeks turning pinkish with a slight blush of embarrassment.

Zell shrugged and shook his head as he held it downward, "Hey, I honestly don't care... it's your life and theirs, not mine. Do whatever your heart desires. I just hope you won't let your dick think for your head... but thanks for taking it up with me first... But be sure to tell me if she's a screamer or not." Zell pushed off from the wall and started to leave, he had a dry smirk on his face toward the end of his statement. He started down the street but stopped, "and let me know if she goes down too. I'm not gonna kiss her until I'm sure her mouth's clean... no offense, bro." Zell said in his usual stoic manner.

Akihiko laughed. "No offense taken, and thanks. We'll get together later, maybe the four of us do something. I'll get with you when I need the help in getting the stuff from storage to move back into the old house." Akihiko called out to his brother.

Zell just raised his arm in a wave. "Whatever." Zell plainly said in a monotone stoic voice.

Ayane walked into the bedroom and took a look around. Seeing the Double King, she turned back to Kasumi. "Onee-chan? Just the one bed?" She asked.

"Hai, look at it… it's large enough that four could easily sleep in it with plenty of room left over…" She chuckled.

"So, is he good?" Ayane asked with a sly grin?

"Good?" Kasumi asked confused.

Ayane sighed. "Still the same naïve Kasumi I see… Is he good in bed?" Ayane asked flatly.

"AYANE!" Kasumi gasped in shock.

Ayane chuckled. "I don't see much clothes for you, do you wear anything to bed… What about him?" Ayane pushed on sounding a bit like an interrogation.

Kasumi's face turned beet red. "Umm… no, we both sleep in the nude." Kasumi sheepishly admitted.

Ayane blinked in disbelief.

"W..Wait, you mean to tell me, that you both sleep in the same bed, naked as can be, and you haven't done it yet?"

Kasumi turned deeper red and turned from her sister.

"I..it's not like that… H..He respects me." Kasumi said softly.

"Or he's just gay…" Ayane said in a sigh.

"Who's gay?" Akihiko said walking in.

"You." Ayane said bluntly.

Akihiko coughed not expecting that. What are you talking about? I'm far from gay… You saw my shrine of sorts in Kasumi's honor…" Akihiko said defensively.

"You sleep in the same bed as my sister, who as much as I hate to admit it is extremely beautiful… On top of that, you haven't tried to make a move on her… Two; even though you claim I'm almost as beautiful, when I tried to seduce you, you acted as if it was a bother. So, you must be gay." Ayane explained.

Akihiko folded his arms across his chest. "I see… So, because of today's day and age it's almost unheard of… Being honorable… Of which I am Japanese, and honor is deeply embedded in our culture, granted most think Ninjas are dishonorable, but I know better… Well, I'm uncertain about you…." Akihiko began. Before Ayane gave him a thunderous slap across the face for calling her dishonorable.

"How dare you… You don't know anything about me…" Ayane scolded Akihiko.

"You're right, I don't… Just what I've observed. I'm allowing you to stay with us because of Kasumi. She wants to try and be sisters again, even though you are ordered to watch over her. You don't have to live here, you could stay with Zell… Yes, I think you are gorgeous, but I don't trust you." Akihiko plainly said rubbing his cheek that was still stinging from the slap.

"Fine, so you're supposedly not gay… I'll hold that judgment till I learn more about you… That fair enough?" Ayane asked.

Kasumi just sat on the bed hanging her head down low with her hands upon her knees keeping quiet. She knew if this was to work, they'd have to work through their differences and knew fights would break out.

Akihiko sighed. "Fine, but I may have a way for you to put away your doubts…" Akihiko said with a grin.

Ayane raised a perfectly trimmed purple brow. "Oh?" She asked curiously.

Akihiko smiled. Didn't say anything, just smiled at the female Tengu.

"Ok, I'll bite… How?" Ayane asked.

"It's simple… Something no gay man would be eager to do.? Akihiko said now with a vulpine grin.

This caused Kasumi to look up in curiosity as well.

"Looks like you haven't just piqued my interest, but Kasumi Onee-chan's as well…" Ayane stated looking over at Kasumi.

"Rather simple actually. "We have a three-some tonight…" Akihiko said grinning. His eyes for the first time wandering over Ayane's body, and licking his lips hungrily.

This actually caused Ayane to cover herself with her arms and blush deep red.

"What's the matter Ayane… You look nervous and insecure all of a sudden…" Akihiko laughed.

That caused Kasumi to chuckle nervously.

Ayane looked over at Kasumi. "What's so funny? He's talking about you losing your purity as well…" Ayane said softly.

"I… I know, but you were so adamant that he was gay, but when he came up with how to prove that he's not… You went all insecure. Besides, At least I know it will be to someone that cares about me…" She stopped and blushed and thrust her head down in shame. "And with you…" Kasumi said very softly.

Ayane blinked in disbelief. "Wait, you want to make love to me Onne-chan?" Ayane asked in disbelief.

Kasumi nodded her head. "Even though these years you wanted to kill me. I have always known that you grew into a beautiful young woman and have wanted to be with you…" Kasumi sheepishly admitted.

"So… You're Bi-?" Akihiko asked?

Kasumi nodded slowly.

Have you been with another girl?" Ayane questioned.

"Two actually… Tina and Hitomi this past summer on Zack's Island." Kasumi admitted.

Ayane and Akihiko looked at Kasumi dumbfounded, than looked at each other and laughed.

Akihiko shook his head still laughing. "Well, I'm going to go take a bath." He said walking towards the door.

"No fair, I was about to take one…" Ayane whined.

Kasumi grinned. "Why don't you just take one together, the tub's more than big enough."

Ayane blushed. "O…Only if Akihiko doesn't mind.

Akihiko shrugged. "Your choice, with me or after me… You'll have to wait about an hour after I take one due to the small hot water heater tank." Akihiko said nonchalantly as he walked out with a grin that went unseen by the sisters.

Akihiko walked into the bathroom and started the water. He then began undressing. By the time he got down to wearing only his boxers and socks, Ayane stood in the door way. "You, really don't mind?" She asked.

Akihiko looked over at her and grinned. "Ayane-chan… Let me ask you this… Can you think of any non-gay teenaged boy that wouldn't want to be in a bath with you?"

Ayane nodded and frowned. "Everyone in my village." She said softly.

Akihiko nodded understandingly. "Well, you can either stand there and gawk, or you can join me…" Akihiko said slyly as he dropped his boxers and leaned against the wall for support as he removed his socks.

Ayane's eyes went wide and blushed deeply seeing the length of Akihiko's manhood. "Aki…" Ayane began.

"It's Akihiko… You haven't earned the right to shorten my name. As of now only Kasumi and Zell has that right." Akihiko said plainly. He then slid into the tub, and leaned back with his arms on the lip and resting the back of his head and closed his eyes sighing.

Ayane walked in silently and removed her shorts. Akihiko never looked at her as she finished undressing. She then stepped into the tub. Akihiko repositioned his legs giving Ayane room to sit down.

"Akihiko?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really want to fuck me?" Ayane asked.

"No…" Akihiko said plainly.

"But, I thought…" Ayane started.

"If you'd let me finish…" Akihiko stated. Ayane remained silent looking over her shoulder seeing that Akihiko was still lying back with his eyes closed.

"Like I was saying, No I don't want to _fuck_ you… I wan't to make love to you." He explained.

"That's just semantics… It's the same thing." Ayane remarked.

Akihiko sat up. And looked straight at her. "No, you're wrong Ayane-chan… To _fuck_ someone is to fuck them hard and fast… To _make love too_, is to be soft and gentle." He explained. Akihiko went back to leaning back and closed his eyes.

Ayane watched him and frowned as she processed his explanations. "Do you like me?" Ayane asked biting her lower lip nervously.

"Not particularly…" Akihiko admitted.

"Then why?" She asked probing trying to understand him.

"Why what." Akihiko asked stoically.

"Several things actually… "first; Even if because she wanted it… it's your apartment and not hers. If you don't like me why let me live here? Secondly; If you don't like me, why let me bathe with you? Lastly; If you don't like me, why make love to and not just fuck me?"

"…Kasumi is my roommate now, and I do care about her. So I will allow her some things. Bathing with me will save on water, besides just because I don't _like_ you, won't diminish the fact that you are absolutely gorgeous…." He started to reply.

"Bullshit!" Ayane blurted out.

Akihiko lifted his head and raised a brow at her outburst. It was loud, but not loud enough to be heard outside of the bathroom.

"If bathing with me because you think I'm beautiful is an answer, then you're full of shit… You don't even look at me to admire my _supposed_ beauty…" Ayane snapped.

Akihiko sat up and looked at her and sighed. "Look Ayane-chan. As much as it may seem like an alien thing to you. I am an honorable and respectful person… What, would you rather I molested you?" Akihiko asked the female Tengu.

Ayane hung her head down low hearing his words.

"Lastly, I've fantasized about having both of you at the same time… Granted, like I stated previously… That was before I knew how much of a complete _bitch_ you were…"

Ayane kept her head hung low. "I… I am trying to change… You don't understand…." Ayane said through a snuffle.

Akihiko scooted up and wrapped his arms around her. "You claim that you're trying to change… You've built up so much for me to mistrust you, but I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Akihiko said softly to her.

Ayane lifted her head and twisted her body slightly so she could look right into his eyes. She slowly leaned in gauging him in her attempt to kiss him.

"You'll just give yourself a stiff neck or a kink trying to do it that way…" Akihiko said with a slight smirk.

Ayane got up and repositioned herself sitting back down so that they were facing each other. She than leaned in, and Akihiko paused for a moment and looked towards the door where Kasumi was looking on.

Kasumi met his eyes and a warm and caring smile came across her lips. She nodded approval.

Akihiko leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Ayane's. Ayane didn't want to push it, so she didn't attempt any tongue. Akihiko likewise didn't attempt it either.

Akihiko smirked when Ayane positioned her legs to wrap around his waist and tried not to giveaway what was happening behind her back.

Kasumi disrobed and smiled seeing that Akihiko knew what she was planning and wanted it on the _down-low_. She stepped into the tub and got behind Ayane.

Ayane gasped in shock. "Umm… It's getting crowded in here…" Ayane said softly getting out of the tub. She took a towel and dried herself off.

"Aww.. What's wrong Ayane?" Kasumi said in disappointment.

"It's just too small… I'll be in the bedroom." Ayane let the towel drop to the floor and walked out sultrily swinging her hips.

Akihiko and Kasumi watched her then looked at each other and smiled. They both got out and dried themselves off.

The two walked into the bedroom to find Ayane lying on the bed in anticipation, but was biting on her lower lip nervously.

Kasumi crawled on the bed like a predatory cat staring at Ayane like she was her prey. She slowly crawled over Ayane with a knee on either side of her giving Akihiko a perfect look at her _pink_. She then lowered herself resting on her forearms and elbows on either side of Ayane's head. Kasumi smirked as she watched Ayane's lips tremble in both nervousness and anticipation.

"Neechan…." Ayane started nervously.

"Shh… Imouto." Kasumi said softly lowering her head and pressing her lips to Ayane's.

Akihiko slowly came up behind Kasumi as if a magnetic force was drawing him in. He placed his hands on her ass, and slowly ran his hands up and down her silky thighs.

Kasumi broke from the kiss and turned to look at Akihiko and blushed smiling sweetly. She then rolled to her back and scooted next to Ayane and smiled up at Akihiko.

"Aki, you look nervous…" Kasumi chuckled. Ayane joined in.

"I am. Like both of you, this will be my first time, and I don't want to disappoint you." He replied.

"Gomensai, you don't have to do this if you really don't want to…" Ayane said with an empathic frown.

Akihiko shook his head. "No, I do want to… This is a dream come true. How many other guys do you think would have this kind of opportunity to be able to sleep with both of you at the same time?" Akihiko said with a slight laugh.

"None!" The sisters said abruptly in perfect unison which caused all three to laugh. Akihiko watched as their breasts bounced from their laughter causing his man hood to start to rise.

"None?" Akihiko questioned.

"Hai, that's what we said." Ayane said smiling, her eyes locked onto Akihiko's rising manhood.

"What about Zell?" He asked.

"Well maybe one other…" Ayane laughed.

"So, who has the best body between us?" Kasumi asked.

"Tied." Akihiko replied.

Ayane looked over at Kasumi. "You know he's going to go to you first, since he's so damned in love with you…" She chuckled.

Hearing that, Akihiko crawled on the bed and hovered over Ayane. "You sure about that? I might want see what you taste like first… Especially since I do love purple…" Akihiko smirked.

Ayane blinked as Akihiko was hovering on top of her, and even her eyes never saw him move. He slid down her body so that he was over her breasts and licked his lips. Ayane's soft pink nipples were erect with excitement. He lowered his head, than closed his lips around her left nipple. He gently took it between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue.

Ayane closed her eyes and arched her back ever slightly. Akihiko than slid further down tracing her with soft velvety kisses causing slight murmurs to escape from her trembling lips.

"Oh god, oh my god…." Ayane purred out. "W…Wait till it's your turn Neechan…." Ayane panted. When she looked back to Akihiko, she saw his face inching closer to her womanhood.

Before Akihiko could do anything. A hard hitting grungy techno song could be heard. Akihiko stood up looking around in confusion as did Kasumi… Well, more like she sat up. Ayane on the other hand slammed her hand on the bed and growled.

"Dammit… Of all times…." Ayane growled. "I need to take that, that's my _urgent_ line." She sighed. Ayane reluctantly got up out of bed and grabbed her phone and went into the other room. By the time she answered it hung up, and she awaited the voice mail.

Ayane paced back and forth in the living room awaiting for the voicemail tone. Finally receiving it, she put the phone to her ear. "This better be good…" She grumbled.

"_Ayane-chan… My name is not of importance, all you have to know, is that I'm one of the council. I'm calling you, because there's corruption running amidst the council. You know as well as I do, that Treason should not be taken lightly…. Screw the rest of the council, you know that Kasumi has to pay for her treasonous act. Just putting her in exile is a slap on the wrist and sends a message to anyone else that considers treason, that all we'll do is send them in exile…"_ There was a long pause. _"Ayane-chan, I know how much you despise your half-sister, so do the right thing, and continue your original assignment… I know you were put on to watch over her, keep doing so to earn her trust, and when she let's her guard down… Strike her down like the traitorous dog that she is…"_ The message ended right there.

"**What the fuck!"** Ayane snarled very loudly causing both Akihiko and Kasumi to come running in.

"What's the matter Ayane-chan? Akihiko asked.

Ayane looked over at Kasumi and Akihiko and sighed shaking her head. "Get dressed, I'm making an urgent call and summoning Master Hayate here." Ayane said in a very troubled voice.

"What's wrong Imouto?" Kasumi asked walking over to Ayane.

Ayane shook her head and walked into the bedroom and got dressed in one of Kasumi's new outfits since they were the same size. "Sorry, can't dress in what I came here in…" Ayane let out a forced chuckle.

She put on a pair of hip-hugger jeans that were two shades of purple and had a pink design on them. She looked and put on a hot pink tank top with a purple butterfly. Seeing the print she looked up at Kasumi with a raised brow.

Kasumi on the other hand simply put on a Blue and white kimono with a sakura tree. She than put on a White haori with red trim, and a sakura tree on the front and back.

Akihiko put on a pair of black cargo style shorts, and a tight long sleeved black shirt. The left sleeve in red had the kanji for honor, and justice in white. The back was dominated by a white embroidered tiger head, the front a silver embroidered dragon, and the right sleeve in gold had the kanji for harmony and for truth.

Ayane than called Hayate. "Master Hayate, I'm staying with Kasumi and that Yamada boy…" They could see she was cut off. "Yes, they agreed to let me stay with them. The apartment is small, but we'll be moving in to his family's house shortly…. The reason I called, I need you to come here Master Hayate… I got a very troubling message, and I don't want to risk saying it over the phone…" There was a pause. "Oh, you're at Master Ryu's antique shop… That's only about a ten minute walk from here. The address is…" Ayane was cut short once again. "You already know the address? Oh, I see… Ok, we'll see you in about ten minutes or so." Ayane than hung up the phone and put it in her back pocket.

Kasumi scrambled into the kitchen to start making the tea. Kasumi accidentally knocked down a book, and a picture floated to the floor. "Gomennasai" Kasumi said softly bending down to pick up the picture. Her jaw hit the floor with what she saw.

"What is it Nee-chan?" Ayane asked walking over.

The sisters were staring at the picture in a daze not believing what they saw.

"What's wrong?" Akihiko said curiously.

"W..W… Where… H.. How did you get this picture?" The girls stumbled over the words alternating the question. They looked at each other and laughed.

Akihiko shrugged his shoulders. "Won't know until I see the picture, now will I?" He chuckled walking over. He took the picture from Kasumi and looked at it. It was somewhat old showing two young girls, one with purple hair and ruby eyes, one with long reddish hair and honey-brown eyes. There were also two boys in the picture, one who looked right about the same age as the two girls with reddish hair and honey brown eyes. The other boy looked a bit older and had the other boy in a headlock.

"Dunno, I think it was taken by my parents when I was younger. I have no memory of my early childhood. I was in a bad car accident, and was in a coma according to my father. I lost all of my memories. All I can see when I try to look back in my memory are white fuzzy silhouettes." Akihiko explained.

Just than the doorbell rang, and Akihiko walked over to look through the eye hole. He then opened the door allowing the two men to enter. "Nice to see you again Hayate. You probably don't remember me, but we met at the meet and greet at the third tournament for the V.I.P. ticket holders." Akihiko said holding out his hand.

Hayate took his hand and shook it firmly, and smiled back when Akihiko's grip was just as firm. "Hai, I remember. You kept pestering me about Kasumi Nee-chan…" He chuckled.

Akihiko scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Hey can't be blamed for being infatuated with her…" He laughed motioning to the _shrine_ of Kasumi. "Before you say anything about that corner… You should take a look in the first room on the left down the hall…" Akihiko smirked.

Hayate frowned seeing the display. "Fine, I'll look in that room before passing any judgment…"

Akihiko than shook Ryu's hand. "Nice to see you again Ryu-san. Any new oddities arrive in your shop?" Akihiko asked hopefully.

Ryu shook the boy's hand and laughed. "Same old Akihiko… You come in my shop frequently. I told you I'd give you a call if anything that might be of interest to you comes my way." He laughed.

Kasumi slowly walked up to Hayate. "Konichiwa Nii-san." Kasumi said sheepishly with her head hung low.

Hayate pulled her in and hugged her. "It's alright imouto." He than released her and looked over at Ayane. "What's the troubling message?" He asked.

Ayane pulled out her phone. "Get ready, this is going to sound bad… Real bad…" She said with a sigh. She than played the message again.

"_Ayane-chan… My name is not of importance, all you have to know, is that I'm one of the council. I'm calling you, because there's corruption running amidst the council. You know as well as I do, that Treason should not be taken lightly…. Screw the rest of the council, you know that Kasumi has to pay for her treasonous act. Just putting her in exile is a slap on the wrist and sends a message to anyone else that considers treason, that all we'll do is send them in exile…"_ There was a long pause. _"Ayane-chan, I know how much you despise your half-sister, so do the right thing, and continue your original assignment… I know you were put on to watch over her, keep doing so to earn her trust, and when she let's her guard down… Strike her down like the traitorous dog that she is…"_

Kasumi covered her mouth with her hands after hearing it and looked right at Ayane with fear.

Ayane smiled warmly at Kasumi. "That's one counsel member… I was told the death mark was lifted, and to just watch over you to make sure you don't do anything that could endanger the clan." Ayane said smiling.

Ryu put a hand on Hayate's shoulder. "Any idea who it was?" He asked his old friend.

Hayate nodded. "Hai, unfortunately I do…" Hayate said with a heavy sigh. "Proving it will be hard. It can only be Watanabe Choku. He's one of the most influential members of the clan, and his family is one of the clan's top financiers…." Hayate said with a soft snarl.

"Don't worry about the Hajin Mon, councilman or not, they take their orders from me, and only Master Hayate can remove me from the position of head of the Hajin Mon…" Ayane said reassuringly.

Ayane than looked over at Akihiko, and took the picture from him. But before she could present it to Hayate, he had gotten up and headed to the hall with Ryu in tow.

The two stopped at the door. Hayate looked back at Akihiko who had his arms crossed and smirked. Hayate than opened the room and blinked. He and Ryu walked in astonished. It was a very impressive collection of memorabilia from all the DoA tournaments. Everything was autographed except the things of Ayane's who rarely ever signed anything.

"Impressive, must've cost him a small fortune…" Hayate said looking around the room. Ryu just nodded silently.

"It did, cost me a million Yen." Akihiko said walking in. "This is just a small portion of my collection. I have the rest in storage. To the right buyer, with everything I have, I could actually buy a small island." Akihiko chuckled.

Ayane walked in and looked around and whistled. She saw the section with her stuff, with a note at each piece. "_As much as she refuses, always try to get signed."_ Ayane looked over at Akihiko and tilted her head. "Maybe if you're a good boy, I might consider signing them…" She said in a playful voice with a wink, and stuck her tongue out at him.

Everyone just laughed including Ryu who was always hard to get to show any emotion from.

"Master…" Ayane said after the laughing. "Can you explain this picture?" Ayane asked handing Hayate the picture.

Hayate took the picture and sighed. He than showed the picture to Ryu. Ryu looked at it and shook his head. "You knew eventually this could happen…" Ryu said in a calm and cool voice.

"Come let's sit at the table." Hayate said.

Everyone left the room except Kasumi who was still in the kitchen fixing tea for everyone. When they all returned to the living room, there was a steaming pot and a cup at everyone's seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everyone sat down at the table, and Hayate just looked on in slight amusement as his two sisters sat on either side of Akihiko. He just shook his head and chuckled quietly to himself as he took a sip of the tea Kasumi had prepared.

Hayate let out a sigh of contentment and smiled. "Oh, how I've missed your tea Imouto." Hayate said softly with a smile.

Kasumi smiled at the compliment. Hayate took another sip before setting his cup down in front of him and entwined his fingers together and rested his hands on the table as he looked over at Akihiko.

"Before I go into anything about this picture, tell me Akihiko-kun... Tell me what you know about ninjas and ninja clans."

Akihiko took a sip of the steaming tea and set it down. "Hayate-san... Can you be more specific on what you want me to tell you, or do you want me to give you a verbalized documentary on how ninjas came to be?"

Hayate raised a brow. "You know that much?"

"Hai. I love our history and culture, our true history not the way the gaijin's depict our history. They would have people believe that Ninjas were nothing more than highly trained and specialized cold-blooded killers, but that's the furthest from the truth."

Hayate took another sip of his tea as he listened. "Oh? Not many people really know the truth... What makes you so certain that you do?"

Hearing this Ryu just couldn't help but grin and shake his head as he's heard what's coming before.

"Give me a second Master Hayate-san." Akihiko stood up and walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later carrying a chest. He opened the chest and pulled out a rather thick roll. He set it down on the floor unfastened it, and unrolled it. Inside the roll, one could easily determine that the contents were ancient.

"These here were the true instruments of the ancient ninja from their beginnings. Sure the tools and weapons have evolved over the centuries, but take a very close look at these weapons. Not just you Master Hayate, but all of you..." Akihiko looked up at Ryu and smirked. Ryu returned the smirk.

"What are we looking for Aki-kun?" Kasumi asked.

"What about you Ayane-chan, or you Master Hayate... do either of you see it?"

"They look like old versions of what we use today..."

Akihiko looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. "Are you sure you guys are truly ninjas, or is it that you don't even know your own history?" Akihiko asked in disbelief at the faces he was getting.

"Why are you only asking us and not Ryu?" Hayate asked.

"If I may... I had already had this discussion with Akihiko-kun when he started visiting my shop. I was amazed at his knowledge and am now finding myself as dumbstruck as he is that neither of you can see it..." Ryu stated.

"Umm... What are you getting at Ryu-san?" Kasumi asked in a soft voice.

Akihiko just shook his head. "Unbelievable... I'm not even a ninja... Or I don't think I am. I might be due to what I learned from my parents, but that's besides the point... The three of you were born, raised, and lived the life of a ninja and you are telling me that I know more about your beginnings than any of you?"

Hayate narrowed his eyes. Akihiko caught it and shook his head. "What's the matter Master Hayate can't handle the truth?" Akihiko pulled out some of the ancient weapons and showed the three. "Look... an Ancient Kama. You might see an old weapon, but look at it this way..."

Akihiko bent low and made sideways swiping motions with the weapon. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Ayane asked.

Akihiko let out a frustrated growl. He than took a deep breath and let it our slowly. "Ok... A clan isn't made entirely of _ninja_ I know not everyone has the aptitude. Those that don't have what it takes, do you just cast them out of the village keeping only able-bodied ninjas?" Akihiko asked.

"No, of course not. Depending on the location of a village, they are miners, fishers, and farm..." The metaphorical light bulb went on above Hayate's head.

"What is it Nii-san?" Kasumi asked.

"Farmers... These tools and weapons were fashioned from old farming implements..."

"No disrespect, but it sure took you long enough Master Hayate." Akihiko chuckled.

Hayate sighed as Akihiko replaced the implements and rolled them back up carefully and sat back down at the table.

Akihiko took another sip of tea before continuing. "To make a long story short. Ninjas began as peasants and farmers. We... That's us as Japanese all now the seven tenants of Bushido which started as the Samurai code and evolved into our way of life. Once again the Gaijin messed with us by not accurately depicting the Samurai. They made them out to be these _champions_ of truth and justice. That is far from the truth. The Samurai swore an oath of fealty to their Daimyo. If the Daimyo was a kind man, than the Samurai was, but many Daimyos were far from kind and looked down upon the peasants and taxed them hard. The peasants who were forbidden to carry weapons used their farming tools and struck from the shadows in revolt."

Akihiko took another sip of tea. Ryu smiled listening to Akihiko and his knowledge. "So, back to my question about your question Master Hayate. What do you want me to answer to, or try to answer to in the event that there might be some stuff that I'm unaware of. As I'm only seventeen, I will humbly admit that I am not all knowing."

Hayate, Ayane, and Kasumi all looked at Akihiko dumbfounded realizing that he knows a little more than they do about their origins as ninja. "Umm... Well..." Hayate was a little at a loss for words.

"If I may... I have a feeling I know what he wants to say." Ryu said with a smile.

"Arigatou." Hayate responded to his friend.

"Akihiko-kun. If I know Hayate, and I do know him..." He chuckled. "He's more interested in how much you know about modern day ninjas, ninja clans, and villages."

"Hai, Arigatou Ryu."

Akihiko nodded and took another sip of tea. "Very well. I have been intrigued by the fact that there might actually be real ninjas around and that you weren't just playing a _roll_ during the tournaments. So, I did some research and granted there was nothing concrete, but being that I have a very analytical mind I have reached my own hypothesis. On the subject."

"Oh? And what was your hypothesis Akihiko-kun?" Ayane asked slightly intrigued.

"Just like in our ancient history, Ninjas keep to themselves as most of what they do isn't exactly legal. Thus they aren't truly open with what they are. The people at DoATECH have a lot of brilliant minds and have fooled the world that they are a benevolent organization. But to give them credit, when questioned about the so called _ninjas_ in their tournaments, they stated that there are no such thing as _real_ ninjas and that the four in the tournaments were just playing a roll."

Akihiko refreshed his cup of tea.

Hayate nodded. "Hai. As much as we all hate them for what they have done to us and keep trying to do, that _is_ the one good thing I can say about them."

"The only good thing?" Akihiko questioned.

"Hai." Hayate responded.

"So, the fact that they are the leaders in medical technology and have made great leaps and bounds to the medical field is not a good thing?" Akihiko questioned.

Hayate narrowed his eyes at the young teenager.

"Hayate my friend. We all hate them, but he does have a good point. _We_ all know the truth about them, but to the rest of the world they have been a very good beneficial corporation to the world. They have eradicated several forms of cancer and came up with cures for some previously _incurable_ diseases." Ryu interjected.

Hayate lowered his head and sighed in defeat. "That's besides the point, please carry on Akihiko-kun."

Akihiko just nodded. "In my conclusion from my research, I have deduced that Ninja Clans which I have a feeling there aren't as many in today's day and age, are very self sufficient. Sure I doubt they all get along just like other countries, but they do rely on each other for trade. I'm sure there's some villages that don't have fertile enough ground for farming or good sources for fishing, but have other resources that other villages are lacking. Thus even if villages are not on good terms, they still need to rely on each other for trade for survival." Akihiko said as he got up and went to the fridge.

Akihiko returned with a tray of sushi and rice cakes. "Survival... In today's age a village in my opinion can't survive if they are ignorant of the world around them. It is my guess that everyone is taught how to integrate into society so that they can blend in and go to school. Education is very important and a secluded village or society that cuts themselves off from the outside world becomes uneducated and ignorant."

The four ninja remained silent listening to Akihiko's hypothesis and were thankful for the food. When he sat back down, Kasumi gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

Hayate closed his eyes at the small show of affection.

Seeing as no one was going to say anything allowing him to continue, Akihiko did just that. "I could be wrong on a lot of my hypothesis' especially this next one, but... I see in my mind that A ninja village is very similar to the villages of the feudal era. Now, how they are truly governed I have no idea, but would take a guess that like in ancient times they are ruled by either a single individual and/or a committee. Said committee I'm guessing would either be by public election or a council of elders. In the case of the elders, I'm not sure... Perhaps they just advise, or they are the true power and a leader is just a puppet... These are just a guess' as I couldn't find any _real_ documentation."

Akihiko stopped to eat a piece of sushi and washed it down with some tea. "As far as the villages themselves... All I can go by is what I read in books and see on TV. Than I think about them and compare how they are depicted. I've already disregarded several models and came up with what I feel in my mind is what's the most apt. Since ninjas supposedly won't reveal anything that could endanger their clans. Even though Kasumi-chan is... Oh what was that term.. a Nuke-nin? She wouldn't reveal anything to me. She kept apologizing saying that she just can't... That even though she's being hunted and considered a traitor, she would never willingly betray her family or her clan."

Ayane looked over at Kasumi who just smiled back at her. This also brought a smile to Hayate. "But, I digress... It is my opinion that a village is made up of the old caste system. Noble families I believe would be the families that have a unique form of ninpo or something else that stands them apart from everyone else. Than there would be the merchant caste, followed by the lowest caste which in ancient times would be the peasants, but today I would see them as the farmers, the fishers, the laborers etcetera..."

Akihiko ate a rice cake and another piece of sushi before washing it down. He than looked over at Hayate who had a solid _poker-face_ on. "So? How is my hypothesis?" Akihiko asked.

Hayate looked long and hard at Akihiko, than looked at his sisters, than over at Ryu who just nodded. "To be honest Akihiko-kun, you just blew my mind. Your hypothesis is dead on. The villages of today do in fact operate very similar to the feudal era. There is a council of village leaders which you didn't bring up, but listening to you I think it was something that just slipped your mind. You are correct about education and integration. Not to mention some that take jobs in the outside world as to keep us informed. You are also correct in your assumption about villages still using a caste system." Hayate said very impressed with the young man.

Hayate placed the picture that Ayane gave him in front of him and looked at it and smiled as his memories came back to him. "The Mugen Tenshin several generations ago chose my family to be the head family due to a ninpo that runs in our family... The Torn Sky Blast. Not everyone in the family has been deemed worthy to learn its secrets as in the wrong hands could bring catastrophic results. Thus why my late Uncle and Ayane's..." He stopped and looked over at Ayane who just hung her head in shame. "Gomennasi Imouto." He looked back at Akihiko was deemed unworthy thus was never taught the art. He may have been stronger than our father, but he was very hot tempered, showed contempt for our father, and coveted our mother. Eventually he got banished from the clan. Genra's family had the unique ninpo of the art of the raging mountain god. As his family and our family had always been close along with another family which I'll get into in a moment. Genra's wife was born with a rare condition that made her infertile, thus Genra would never have any heirs and to top that off, he was an only child. Genra and my father were like brothers sort of like me and Ryu. Thus when Raidou committed that unthinkable act. Ayane was given to Genra to raise as his own daughter. Genra's wife died in the field before Ayane turned two, thus she never got to know her." Hayate explained.

Hayate ate a rice cake and some sushi before continuing. "Now there were three families that were considered the three highest families. Ours, Genra's, and one other that got completely banished from the clan due to the family head's dealings which doesn't matter for this discussion. This third family didn't have a unique ninpo like ours or Genra's per-se', rather what they could do what no other nin could do, not even to this day... That family's name was Rin. The head was close to our father and Genra. You could rarely ever find any of those three separate from each other as it was told. In fact, if it wasn't for Inouchi, our father wouldn't be here right now. From what I heard, a unit from at the time a rival clan attacked them when they were out in the field. It was father, Genra, Raidou, and Inouchi. During the fight, father's left lung was punctured."

Akihiko's face lost all color hearing the name of Rin. His hands began to shake and had a hard time holding onto his cup of tea. Kasumi and Ayane simultaneously cupped a hand over Akihiko's out of concern and chuckled slightly.

Hayate smirked, not about his sisters, but it would seem that This conversation is stirring up long lost memories in Akihiko. "You see my father and Inouchi were so close that they made an arrangement that if they had children of opposite gender, that they would be wed when of age in an arranged marriage of which would bring great benefit to both families." Hayate said and took another sip of the tea.

"As it just so happened, a few years after I was born, my parents gave birth to Kasumi-chan, and not two days later' Inouchi's wife gave birth to a son..." Hayate stopped when he saw Akihiko swallow hard and almost look faint.

"H...his n...name... His name was Katsu... Wasn't it?" Akihiko asked in a very weak voice.

The sister's blinked looked at each other, than at Akihiko, than back to Hayate.

Hayate grinned. "Hai... This picture here that you asked about is of Kasumi-chan, Ayane-chan, Katsu-kun, and myself... And yes, it's just as you think... You are in deed Katsu Rin... Once betrothed to Kasumi before either of you were born, than cast out of the village thanks to Inouchi's dealings with DoATECH. His heart was in the right place, but father had no choice but to banish them. There was no hard feelings, as Inouchi understood."

The sister's blinked in disbelief and yelled out simultaneously. **"KATSU!"** Than they flung themselves on the unexpected boy and kissed either side of his cheeks.

Akihiko didn't mind Kasumi, but he immediately wiped his cheek that Ayane kissed with disgust in his face. "That was a lifetime ago... And I still don't trust you... I still think you're a meiyu... (bitch) And am only _tolerating_ you for Kasumi-chan's sake until you prove me different. You're a cold-hearted ruthless meiyu. You crashed through my balcony door and tried to start a fight. You have to earn my trust..." Akihiko was careful with his words, as to not let on that he was right about to have sex with both of Hayate's sisters.

"If you feel that way Katsu..." Hayate started before Akihiko put up his hand to stop him. "Katsu and the Rin family is _dead_ to the Mugen Tenshin from what I'm gathering from what you told us... As far as what you were about to ask... Like I said... I love Kasumi-chan, I would do anything for her including letting her murderous sister stay with us. I had made a personal vow that I would protect her even from her own clan..." Akihiko's stomach was turning talking about Ayane like that, but he had to keep up appearances for now.

Ayane winced at the cold words, but was smart enough to understand why he was saying them, as was Kasumi. Ayane lowered her head. "Nii-san, like I told you, has had the death mark removed... I... I do want to try and be sisters again... A...And a friend to you if you give me a chance..." Ayane said softly using her training to make herself cry.

"I am aware of this, and as such I'm reluctantly letting you live with us and will give you a chance..." Akihiko put his right index finger up. "_One_ chance..." He said sternly.

"Ri... Gomen... Akihiko... Ayane-chan is the head of the Hajin Mon... If she gives her word..."

"That's all fine and dandy amongst your clan, but I'm not of your clan, so her word is just words on the air to me..." Akihiko interrupted Hayate bluntly.

"I guess I can understand that... So tell me, have you been taught any of your family's secrets?" Hayate asked.

Akihiko got up and stepped away from the table with a smirk on his face. Akihiko than proceeded to make a series of rapid hand movements, and than a pair of blades composed of pure ki energy materialized in both of his hands with the length of the blades running down the length of his forearms. The blades were the approximate length of Fuma Kodachis.

There was no hiding how impressed Hayate and Ryu were, and Ayane was just floored with her mouth hanging wide open. Kasumi on the other hand, as she's been living with Akihiko was already familiar with it, and has been helping him with his ki control exercises.

"Impressive, but that is one of your family's basic abilities." Hayate stated.

"And how familiar are you with my family's techniques? can you determine what technique will be used by the seals?" Akihiko asked.

"Well, your family somehow is able to create your hand seals faster than anyone I've ever seen, but if slowed down, than yes."

Akihiko dispersed the ki blades and went through a seal sequence slowly. _Dragon, Dragon, Bear, Monkey, Tiger, Dragon, Tiger..._

"Stop, I've seen enough..." Hayate said worriedly. "You actually know that technique?"

Akihiko stopped the sequence. "Hai, I _know_ the technique, but I struggle with the control and manipulation of it..." He turned and smiled at Kasumi. "Thanks to Kasumi-chan, I'm getting better at my ki exercises."

Kasumi blushed.

"Can you actually use it?" Hayate asked.

"Not very good, but still enough to make a point... Like I said, I will defend Kasumi-chan to my last breath, and if any hunter nin put us in a spot, they'd feel _Mugen no ikari no geijutsu. _(The Art of infinite rage) I may not have full control over it yet, but..."

"So, what's so scary about that technique?" Ayane asked.

Hayate turned and looked over at his little sister. "Imouto... Let's put it this way, if used in a one on one situation from a close to medium range strike. The person struck by it would be nothing more than dust blowing in the wind... It's mainly used for multiple opponents on the battle field, thus like part of our clan name, _Mugen_ (infinite)It's a highly destructive art, but can take a real toll on the user. From my understanding. One that can't fully control it could possibly succumb to it as well."

"Hai, you're correct Master Hayate. And with me being the last with no one to help me with it. I have been altering it so that I can safely use it. I have successfully extended the range of a single target to long range, almost to an extreme range at the cost of mass numbers. I can only strike up to five opponent up to one hundred feet, beyond that I can only strike a single opponent. Likewise, for some reason It's weaker in close range, but gets stronger at longer range. I have manipulated it for a lack of a better term as a tight beam of pure ki energy, but up to five can be targeted up to medium range. When this is done, four additional tight beam appendages break off and will home in on the intended targets." Akihiko explained.

Everyone except Kasumi blinked in shock. Kasumi walked over and wrapped her arms around Akihiko. "I get some of that credit, It's been a lot of work, and he's done a lot of damage to his hands. Thankfully as you all know, I have superb medical ninpo."

Hayate's eye twitched as Kasumi hugged the boy. Ryu elbowed his old friend in the side and leaned in and whispered in his ear. _"Hey, you know they're destined... They were betrothed before they were born. They were torn apart by his father, and found each other years later."_ Ryu whispered.

_"Hai, but I don't have to like it..._" Hayate replied back.

Kasumi looked over at her brother and Ryu. "Nii-san... How much did Ryu-san tell you."

"All he told me was that He rescued you."

Kasumi looked over at Ryu to see him give her a slight grin and a wink.

Kasumi looked down and went back to the table. Akihiko followed. "Nii-san..." She began before she lifted her head to look up at her brother. "Nii-san, I know you... So please just sit quiet and don't even think about getting up or interrupting until I'm finished."

Hayate didn't like what he was hearing, but nodded.

Over the next several minutes, Kasumi went over everything that had happened, on how Akihiko gave up his thermal bag for her, willing to sleep in that frigid cold. How he refused to go in the sleeping bag with her, how she forced him and that he conducted himself with honor and respect. How she needed him to help bathe the first day and still conducted himself honorably. How he would touch her as if she would shatter like glass. That he was going to give up his bed which was a double king for him to sleep on the tiny couch. How he would hear none of it, as he explained how he slept. Kasumi blushed telling her brother that she did too, and explained to Akihiko that there would be more room than the confines of the sleeping bag. She reminded Hayate how he very well knew how she hated anyone suffering on her account. That they both sleep in the same bed nude. That they've been living together for just under a month, and yet they're both still virgins. This caused both Akihiko and Kasumi to blush. Hayate didn't find it amusing, but couldn't stop watching as the entire time Kasumi and Akihiko were hand in hand.

Kasumi looked back to her brother after relaying everything. But made sure to leave out the part that they were about to have a threesome. "Nii-san... We were betrothed before we were even born. As kids we were best friends... Just look at that picture in front of you. There's no difference in the way you were with him, as you are with Ryu-san... Over the time I've been here, I have come to realize and feel it deep in my heart that I love Akihiko-kun. I can just feel that we were destined for each other... How can you argue that fact? Betrothed before we were born, both exiled, and yet somehow found our way back to each other in just under ten years with both of us having strong emotional feelings for each other... You have had my death mark removed, but I'm still exiled which means... Which mean... I'm no longer a Mugen... I have fully lost the only home I have ever known... My imouto wants to try to be my sister for the first time in our lives since the truth came out... Would you really deny me my happiness Nii-san." Kasumi sobbed.

Akihiko pulled Kasumi into him who put her hands up on his chest and sobbed quietly into his chest as he rubbed her back gently.

Hayate as well as Ryu and Ayane listened to Kasumi talk, and could hear the rare strength and passion in her voice. Especially when speaking up to Hayate. She would always be quiet, reserved, and nervous. It was now clear to everyone how much love Akihiko and Kasumi had, had for each other.

Hayate sat back in his chair, lowered his head, and closed his eyes as he took in what he had heard. He has learned how to think on what he has heard, seen, and informed about before making brash decisions. This maybe a completely different situation as it doesn't necessarily put the village into jeopardy, but it is still his little sister that he cares deeply about. Hayate knows that he has to handle this delicately or risk the possibility of not only driving a major wedge between them, but the possibility of going home to face the wrath of their parents, more-so his mother...

"Imouto... I have learned to think on things, and not act on emotion. For now until I have time to digest all this and speak to our ryoshin, (parents) I'll just take my leave. I will be in touch." He than looked over at Akihiko sternly. "The past is the past as you said. The three of you are still young teenagers..." Hayate began.

"Hayate-san... I know where you're going, but I would never do anything without consent... You see the size of this apartment... To save on hot water, Kasumi-chan and me have either bathed or showered together. As per her insistence, we sleep together in the same bed even though we both sleep in the nude, yet we're both still virgins... As you should know by now, I'm in no way shape or form gay as I have pestered you about Kasumi-chan at the tournaments..." He chuckled. "Now I will admit I.. Like many teenagers have dreamed of being not only with Kasumi-chan and Ayane-chan, but take my school... I know guys that are in love with Christie-san, Tina-san, and Hitomi-chan."

Hearing that some guys at his school were in love or more likely in lust with Hitomi made Hayate's eye twitch. Sure at first he thought of Hitomi as another sister, but over the years his feelings for her began crossing that line but didn't know what to do as he was the leader of his village, and she was trying to keep her father's dojo back in Germany afloat.

"The thing is, I would never _try_ anything. It would have to be mutual. Now that I know the whole truth about my past, it makes sense as to why my ryoshin hammered the importance of honor and respect into me..." Akihiko took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Look, If I wanted to try anything, I had my opportunity when I rescued Kasumi-chan from the river. She was out cold and fully at my mercy..." He than turned and looked at Ryu with a long face. "Just ask him. Yeah, I caught your presence spying on us. I wasn't worried, as I knew I wasn't going to try anything unlike many other teenagers in the same situation. My whole concern was to keep Kasumi-chan alive. We're Japanese, not some Western Gaijin... Our culture is built on honor, so if you don't trust me, and especially don't trust your sisters... Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you still in my home? You may have thankfully gotten the death mark repealed from Kasumi-chan, but she's been exiled and banished from your... no from _**her**_ _**own **_home and village..."

The anger could be seen stemming off of Akihiko. He wrapped his arms around Kasumi and rubbed her back as he fought to gain his composure. "I can see the anger starting to rise in you that I'm speaking this way to you, but you just don't get it do you... If anyone has a reason to be furious it's me... Not, just at you..." Akihiko than pulled away from Kasumi and paced the room trying to calm himself.

Ryu put his hand on Hayate's shoulder. "Easy... I want to see where he's going with this... Why he feels he has the right to be angry with you my friend."

Akihiko stormed off to his room and came back with a box. "No Ryu... I have **the right** to not just be angry, but to be furious with **all of you!**" Akihiko fumed. "Gomen Kasumi-chan, but even you, and I'm sorry about me lying..."

Hearing that the four nin were all dumbfounded. "What are you getting at?" Hayate asked.

Akihiko threw the box on the table. Hayate opened the box and found a disk and a blood-soaked kunai with a purple iris pinwheel on it. Ayane gasped seeing one of her kunai in the box. "Go ahead... Put it in the Blue-Ray player..." Akihiko hissed.

Ayane took the disk and set up the large flat screen television and put the disk in the player. What the four ninja saw was more than they bargained for. It was the closing battle of the Tri-Towers. The footage showed a couple wearing lab coats running out with a young teen only to see an iris pin wheeled kunai pierce the woman's throat. The probable husband made a series of incredibly fast rapid hand signs and the young teenager went flying off the edge. "Freeze it there, and zoom in on their faces..."

Ayane did as instructed. She had to rewind a few times. When she finally got it right, they could see the boy's face was Akihiko. Just moments after his father got him to safety he was vaporized by a blast. There was no mistaking the blast as the Torn Sky Blast. The video was a bit grainy, but as the disk played out, it showed another angle of the blast and there was no mistaking Hayate using the blast.

The four ninja were dead silent. Tears were streaming down Kasumi's face. "So, yeah I know the truth... I was there... When I was younger, I contracted a rare disease and my ryoshin still worked for DoATECH as scientists... They had finally found a cure and injected me with it. I didn't lose my memory due to a car accident... It was that fucking disease. And it was **you** that murdered my parents... According to the video I was able to piece together, both you Ryu-san and Kasumi-chan were there, but not involved with my parents murder... It was you Hayate, and you Ayane... But all four of you are guilty... There has been so many times I could've extracted revenge if I wanted to, but there's a reason I didn't..."

Hayate's eyes were just frozen on the television not believing what he's seeing and what he's hearing from Akihiko. "And what's that..." Hayate finally asked very softly.

"Simple... Otousan...(father) Yes, I remember that picture plain as day, and was told not to admit to it. Otousan understood the reason for our exile and had no ill will. When I asked him why he didn't want to seek revenge, you know what he told me?"

Hayate shook his head and looked back to Akihiko.

_Flashback_

_"Musuko... (son)You may not understand it now as you're still very young." _Akihiko began. He sighed as he saw Kasumi still crying and keeping her distance. Akihiko walked up to her slowly and wiped away her tears with a smile. _"Musuko, Revenge is a cold and vicious cycle that once starting down that path, it will consume you... We are ninja, we kill not out of spite, but as a means of life. Once you let the job get personal, once you fall down that dark path of vengeance, when will it end? If we were to seek revenge, do you know where it would end? _I shook my head obviously not knowing than. _Before I answer that, other than us your family... Is there anyone in your young life you care about? He asked me." _Akihiko than looked into Kasumi's eyes and smiled.

"I nodded to him. "My friends Kasumi-chan, Ayane-chan, and Hayate-kun..." I replied. " Otousan took a knee so that he was level with me. _If you were to fall down that cold path of revenge, it wouldn't stop with Shiden-san... You would be going after Ayame-san as well as the three you just mentioned._ I shook my head no. No, I would never hurt my friends." I tried to argue. _We are exiled... banished from the Clan, you won't ever see them again. _He tried to explain to me. Than who will protect Ayane-chan from the bullies, if not me by her side than who? Kasumi-chan is to kind-hearted to make a stand and Hayate-kun's always has to be trained to be the leader... I tried to argue."

_End Flashback_

Akihiko smiled at Kasumi trying to settle her down some. He than walked back to the table and took a sip of tea while he gathered his thoughts. "It took me years to understand what he tried to explain to me, but It's just as I told him... I would never hurt my friends... Although I never imagined I'd get hurt by my friends like this...

Anger could be seen rising on Hayate's face. "Don't give me that shit Akihiko-kun..."

Akihiko furrowed his brow. "Still naive I see Hayate-san... When we were all kids, I considered you as a brother and Ayane-chan and Kasumi-chan as sisters. I never would've guessed back than that our parents wanted to have an arranged marriage between Kasumi-chan and myself, but now that I'm older and understand the world better than back than, it makes sense... I would've thought that in time you would lose that naivety you had back than, but I guess I was wrong..."

"I don't know where..." Hayate began before getting cut off.

"Oh shut up for once Hayate-san... I guess you don't know the truth about my family..." Akihiko sighed.

Hayate had just about enough and stood up.

"Sit down and shut up Hayate... I know you aren't used to people ordering you around, but..."

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF!" Hayate said steaming.

"I said to sit down and shut the hell up Hayate..." Akihiko looked around. Everyone, please sit down and put your hands on the table." Akihiko said.

Ryu leaned over to Hayate. "Bite your tongue for now my friend. Look at what this is all doing to Kasumi. I for one want to see where this is going." Ryu said softly in Hayate's ear.

Kasumi still stood off away from everyone wrapping her arms around herself crying.

"Please Kasumi-chan... Come join us and put your hands on the table. I'm not angry at you. I...I..." Akihiko was a bit nervous to say it in front of Hayate. "I love you Kas, and always will, so please come join us." Akihiko pleaded.

Hayate raised a brow hearing Akihiko's decree of love for Kasumi. Kasumi slowly walked back to the table and sat down.

Akihiko gave Kasumi a warm smile, she could see in his eyes that he truly meant it that he loves her. He than looked around the table and closed his eyes. "Alright, put your hands on the table. I have never tried this, so I'm not sure if it will work or not."

Ryu raised a brow. "Try what Akihiko-kun?" The Super Ninja asked.

"Mass teleportation." Akihiko said as he began his rapid hand signs. And slammed his hands down on the table. There was a bright flash And they all disappeared, table and all. As Akihiko never tried this, it didn't go without a _hiccup_. The five were disorientated from the experience and left slightly lightheaded.

Once everyone got their senses back, they realized that they were inside some sort of cave or underground cavern. It was dimly lit by bio-luminescent fungus. Akihiko got up and sighed with relief that it worked.

"Where are we?" Hayate asked. His anger still heard in his voice.

"A Mugen Tenshin secret that has been in the care of my family since the founding of the clan." Akihiko stated as he began to walk down the dimly lit passage. "Come on and follow me, and stay close. This is one place that you don't want to get lost in. There are ancient Rin family Ninpo traps who's art has been lost over time. They were mainly developed to keep this place protected.." Akihiko explained.

Kasumi hurried close to Akihiko and gingerly took his hand in hers. Akihiko turned and smiled. Kasumi jumped back when she saw Akihiko's eyes were dimly glowing solid silver. Akihiko turned to her exposing his eyes to everyone. "Domo, Kasumi-chan. I should've told you. When my family enters this place, our eyes change. It lets us see through the _mists of forgetfulness_. It's one of the many traps, it basically makes you lose your short term memory, mainly affecting your sense of direction over anything else." He explained.

"An interesting trap Akihiko-kun." Ryu said. Hayate just nodded in agreement silently. Kasumi went back to Akihiko's side and Ayane followed close behind him. After about an hour walking through winding passages they finally came to what appeared to be a dead end.

"What? Did you get lost?" Hayate said sarcastically.

Akihiko just chuckled. "Hardly..." He than made some rapid hand signs and slammed his hands into the stone wall. At first nothing happened, than there was a rumbling and small rocks and dust began to fall as the wall began to slowly sink into the ground. After several minutes, the wall completely disappeared into the ground and Akihiko entered the pitch black room. Unseen by the others, he made some more hand signs and stone braziers erupted in flame illuminating the room.

The others walked in in disbelief seeing that the room was a massive library and in the center of the room was a table with the largest book that they had ever seen.

"Welcome to the chronicles of the Mugen Tenshin." Akihiko stated.

Hayate raised a brow. "What is this place?"

"You are standing in the Rin family Chronicles of the Mugen Tenshin. At the founding of the clan, my family was named to be the Chroniclers of the Mugen Tenshin. In here you will find anything to do with the Mugen Tenshin. From birth, to deaths, and everything in between. And that book in the center is the ever growing journal of council meetings."

"Did Shiden-san know about this place?" Ryu asked.

"Of course he did, and that's why it hurt him to exile my father. You see, being the chronicler's is also a curse. If we were to blatantly betray the clan, we would be killed as this place holds great power in the form of knowledge."

Everyone was in awe of the grand library. Akihiko walked over to the table with the massive book. "Hayate-san... Come here please." Hayate walked over and Akihiko made a few hand signs. "Open to the change of power." The book opened up to a certain spot. "Now highlight the secret meeting stripping power of the Clan Lord." A whole passage lit up. "Now read." Akihiko said softly to Hayate and walked off to leave him alone to read what was said in that secret meeting.

Hayate put his hands down on the table and skimmed to see if any date was shown. He finally found the date which was nearly three hundred and fifty years ago. _"My fellow council members... Our dearly beloved Lord was killed in battle. His heir is but an infant who obviously was not trained in the ways of leadership. There has never been a precedence like this. I vote that we hold back some of the clan lord's powers until he can prove he's worthy to have the full responsibilities of the clan lord. Until said time, I vote that the council will hold the power. Yo sure about this Watanabe? It could turn around on us. I'm sure, it will also make sure that the leader doesn't make rash and foolish decisions like there has been in our past. Or are you forgetting what Kejiro did that nearly destroyed the village. He never listened to the council and foolishly went to war with the Kokuren (Black Lotus) Clan and had nearly our entire village destroyed in the process? Hai, you're right we agree... Reluctantly... But we agree."_

Ryu could see Hayate's hands balling up with rage. "You ok my friend?" He asked. This caused Ayane, Kasumi, and Akihiko to turn to look at Hayate.

"How do I know this is true and not some fabricated lie?" Hayate growled. It was evident that he was furious with what he had read.

"Oh, I can tell you that everything in there is quite accurate musuko." A voice could be heard in the darkness just beyond the vault's opened door. Everyone turned towards the door and saw a middle aged figure wearing a white yukata and hearing the familiar clicking sound of cletas on stone. When the person stepped into the room everyone blinked in disbelief that somehow Shiden was there.

"Otousan?" Hayate said puzzled.

Kasumi just lowered her head not looking at her father. Shiden held his arms open. "First things first, can I please hold my musume?" (daughter) Hearing this Kasumi looked up with a smile and ran to her father holding him. Just than Ayame walked in Kasumi couldn't believe it and ran to her mother who gladly embraced her. Ayane just stood there not knowing what to do. Ayame looked at her and smiled motioning for Ayane to join them.

"Now while The girls are together, would you like to explain to my musuko how we're here Katsu-kun?" Shiden asked Akihiko.

"First off, it's Akihiko... Akihiko Yamada. In case you forgot Shiden-sama, my family has been banished from the clan..."

"My apologies Akihiko- kun."

Akihiko than turned to looked at Hayate. "When this place was created, The Rin caretaker was to make the leader aware of when someone enters into the chamber and the ability to not only see who entered, but the ability to teleport to the chamber as well. I assume my father gave that ability to Shiden-sama." Akihiko explained.

"I see... So it's true that the council stripped the clan lords or ladies what ever the case may be of their entitled power, and never restored it?"

"Hai. That's the case."

"Can it be undone otousan?"

"Why? Is there some ruling that you want to make that the council can't challenge?"

Shiden could see a big grin form on Hayate's face as he nodded. "Hai, I want my imouto back home where she belongs." Hayate than turned to face Akihiko. "I had invited Akihiko-kun back to the clan, but he refuses until Kasumi-chan is allowed back in. Apparently they have refound each other and are in love with each other." Hayate said with a slight twinge in his voice.

Ayame looked down at Kasumi, over to Akihiko, to her husband and back to Kasumi. "It's fate... They were betrothed before they were born, torn away from each other, found each other, and are in love... They're destined for one an other."

Shiden nodded with a smile. He looked at his son than at Akihiko. "Why do I have this feeling of pain and regret when I look at the two of you?"

Hearing that both Kasumi and Ayane cringed and began to sob. Hayate and Ryu looked down solemenly And Akihiko had a look of pain in his face.

Shiden turned to look at the girls and looked over at his _sons_. Granted only Hayate was his son, but he's considered Ryu his son ever since the destruction of his clan. Akihiko walked off and went to the second floor and sat down.

"Otousan please sit down." Hayate said solemnly motioning to a chair. Shiden sat down in the chair and Hayate began to pace back and forth. "How to say this..."

"Why not just put it bluntly?" Shiden asked.

"Shiden-sama... Can you put something bluntly that you regret? Something that causes suffering to a friend?" Ryu asked?

"What are you talking about? What did you do?"

Akihiko sighed loudly. "They killed my parents..." Akihiko said bluntly.

Ayame gasped in shocked, Kasumi and Ayane dropped down hugging each other and cried in each others arms. Hayate and Ryu just hung their heads low. Shiden looked around at everyone with a loss for words. Never dreaming that his own kids would kill one of his best friends.

"When? How? Why?"

"They were still working for DoATECH. They were there when we attacked. There was a lot of commotion going during the fight that it was hard to keep track of everything. Ayane was with me and we saw two people in lab coats running. We both saw them from our separate angles using hand signs, so we acted. Ayane's kunai pierced Akihiko's mother's throat and my Torn sky blast vaporized his father. We had no idea until just a little while ago when Akihiko-kun showed us on a video that he managed to get showing different angles. I'm assuming he hacked DoATECH's satellite or had someone else do it for him." Hayate explained.

Shiden looked up at Akihiko. "And you're not seeking vengence?"

"You knew my father well Shiden-sama... Do you remember his thoughts on revenge?"

"That I do, we had many philosophical discussions about revenge. So, what are your thoughts towards my children? All of them... Ryu and Ayane included."

Ayane gulped quietly fearing what will be said.

Akihiko came back downstairs and walked over to where the girls were. To keep up appearances, he sneered at Ayane, but helped Kasumi back to her feet. He looked into Kasumi's eyes lovingly she could see the love light burning brightly in Akihiko's eyes. He than gently wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her softly on her lips. "I love Kasumi-chan with all my heart..." He than looked over at Ayane and scowled. "Ayane to me is nothing more than a cold-hearted ruthless meiyu. I'm only tolerating her for Kasumi-chan's sake. She claims _**now **_that the death mark is repealed, that she wants to try to be sisters... Why now... Why not before... I keep asking myself that..." He than looked over at Hayate. "Hayate was my onii-san." He than looked over at Ryu. "As far as Ryu-san... We have become close friends. I frequent his antiquities shop."

Ayane and Kasumi both cringed hearing the harsh words he spoke about Ayane, but knew he had to keep up the appearances.

"I see... So my muska has been living with you..."

Ayane, Kasumi, Hayate, Ryu, and Akihiko all froze hearing those words. "How many bedrooms is your house?"

Akihiko flushed. "Actually... I live in a one bedroom apartment." Akihiko admitted nervously.

Shiden's eyes narrowed, and his left eye began to twitch. "And who sleeps where?"

"We share the bed. It's a double king..." Kasumi butted in.

"My two teenaged daughters and a teenaged boy in the same bed..."

"Oh darling, i'm sure they're good kids." Ayame said softly.

"Shiden-sama..." Ryu interupted. "If I may. I have a report that should settle your nerves about it." Ryu than went back over everything on how Akihiko rescued Kasumi and went into full detail emphasizing how he reluctantly shared the sleeping bag with Kasumi. "So, if he wouldn't try anything than, I doubt he'd try anything now. He had her completely at his mercy and now that she's at full strength... Not to mention with Ayane-chan in the same bed as well... Do you honestly think she of all people would allow something like that?"

Ayane swallowed hard but quietly.

"I suppose you're right Ryu-san."

"Otousan... I love Akihiko-kun deeply and want to be his wife. I'm not a little girl anymore and it would be my decision. If and when I wanted to sleep with him." Kasumi said in a surprisingly firm voice showing the confidence that she usually lacks when speaking up to her parents or brother.

This caused everyone to step back in agape at Kasumi's brave words all except for Ayane who knew that Kasumi possessed this strength and it only required something that she felt very strongly towards to bring it out of her. So while everyone was in shock, Ayane just looked up at her elder sister and just giggled.

That giggle started to bring everyone back to their senses and it was Ayame that spoke first. "What's so funny Ayane?" Ayame asked still in shock of the strength of conviction in Kasumi's voice.

"Simple... Looking at everyone's faces, I guess I'm the only one that's not surprised the Nee-chan does have that strength to her. As long as I've been after her, as many times as we've talked on Zack's island. I've learned that Onne-chan has a solid strength to her and isn't always as meek as she let's on. It just requires something that she feels strongly about to bring the mesu raion (lioness) out of her. Trust me when I say this..." Ayane turned to look at at her sister appreciatively. "When Nee-chan needs to, she can scold you so badly that it makes you feel like a small child that got caught stealing a piece of candy from the store and actually make you cower..." Ayane laughed.

Once again everyone blinked in disbelief listening to Ayane talk about Kasumi. Ayame on the other hand caught how Ayane referred to Kasumi each time and smiled warmly.

"Akihiko-kun." Shiden said softly.

Akihiko turned to look at the former head of the Mugen Tenshin, and his father's best friend. "Hai."

"Why did you bring everyone here when Hayate-san is the only one that needed to be here?" Shiden asked. Hearing that all eyes were upon Akihiko who just smiled warmly.

"You're right... There was an ulterior motive behind bringing everyone. I knew you would be able to see who entered this secret vault and when you saw Kasumi-chan, I knew you would bring Ayame-sama. I brought everyone, for the simple fact that it would be the one safe way for your _whole_ family to be united if even just briefly until Hayate-san learns the truth and legally allows Kasumi-chan back into the village which at that point, Katsu Rin will be reborn."

Hearing his explanation, Ayame ran over to them and hugged both Akihiko and Kasumi in her arms. "Doumo arigatou gozai-masu!" (a very polite way of saying it) Ayame cried out in joy.

Ryu leaned in to his friend. "So... still angry about what he said earlier and how he yelled at you?"

Hayate sighed in defeat. "How can I be? He planned for this outcome."

Once Ayame let them go, Akihiko made some rapid hand signs and a crystal floated towards him. Keeping the last sign he pointed to Hayate, and the crystal floated to him. Hayate took the crystal with a puzzled look on his face.

"Shiden-sama... what are the reasons on the founding of this place?" Akihiko asked.

"First and for most to chronicle the history of the clan, secondly to keep record of every council meeting in case something comes up that closely happened in the past for a reference, and to root out any treachery... Why do you ask?"

Akihiko turned to look at Ayane. "Remember the phone call?"

"What Phone call?" Shiden asked.

"Hayate-san... When Ayane-chan plays the message. Focus on that crystal and the voice being played." Akihiko said with a smile. He than turned to Ayane and nodded.

Ayane pulled he phone out and replayed the message. "_Ayane-chan… My name is not of importance, all you have to know, is that I'm one of the council. I'm calling you, because there's corruption running amidst the council. You know as well as I do, that Treason should not be taken lightly…. Screw the rest of the council, you know that Kasumi has to pay for her treasonous act. Just putting her in exile is a slap on the wrist and sends a message to anyone else that considers treason, that all we'll do is send them in exile…"_ There was a long pause. _"Ayane-chan, I know how much you despise your half-sister, so do the right thing, and continue your original assignment… I know you were put on to watch over her, keep doing so to earn her trust, and when she let's her guard down… Strike her down like the traitorous dog that she is…"_

The crystal began to glow upon hearing the voice. About a third way through the recording, the crystal shot a dim light out and it unfolded into a full out vision. The vision showed a balding fat man. His voice was that of a man that prided himself of being better than everyone. He was pacing back and forth on the phone his voice was matched up with the recording perfectly.

Both Shiden and Hayate scowled simultaneously with the same exact scowl on their face. "**CHOKU WATANABE!"** They roared simultaneously yet again.

"Watanabe... Isn't that also the name of the councilman centuries ago that voted to strip the clan leader of power and never restored it? Akihiko asked sarcastically.

"Any idea why he wanted me to ignore the ruling to repeal the death mark on Nee-chan?"

Shiden was fuming and Ayame frowned. "Hai. But, don't worry about it I have a feeling that he's about to be executed for treason and his entire family stripped from the annals of the clan."

Kasumi looked up to Akihiko. "Can you do that?" Akihiko just smiled and nodded.

_A/N: I would like to apologize to my fans on the lateness of this chapter. Many of you know I have a few stories and I have writers block with all of them. Not to mention I'm suffering with depression and dealing with a lot of RL crap at the moment. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_usual disclaimer... I don't own Dead or Alive, only the original characters_

**Chapter 6**

Shiden and Hayate were pacing back and forth in the family's home back in the village. Akihiko rubbed his chin in thought as did Ryu while Kasumi and Ayane stood uneasily behind their mother who was distraught over things. Akihiko cleared his throat. "Shiden-sama, Hayate-san... You need to settle down. Going into this angrily won't help things. In fact, it will do the absolute opposite and give Watanabe ammunition against you." Akihiko commented.

Hearing this both men stopped and fixed their eyes on Akihiko. "In what way Akihiko-kun?" Hayate asked. The anger could still be heard in his voice.

"Simple... If you confront him as angry as you are now without a level head, he'll make a strong and valid point that his ancestor was right to strip the Clan Lord of power. He'd show how you're letting your emotions get the better of you which only clouds your judgment."

"If I may... He has a very good point." Ryu interjected.

"What do you recommend?" Shiden asked.

"How about taking a cold shower and meditate to calm yourselves. Once you're calm. Call for an open Clan meeting to be held in the courtyard. Bring up the charges of treason and call me up and have Shiden-sama explain who I am, and what significance my clan holds. I may not have all the knowledge of the archive at my disposal yet, but that will come in time. I don't have the knowledge on how to transfer the Clan Lord's access from Shiden-sama, to you Hayate-san... Not yet anyways, but in time I will. We will bring to light how the Watanabe clan stripped power from an infant Clan Lord and never restored the power, to keep it to the counsel. We'll show how the records stated that when he was of age and proved himself, that they would restore power, but not once over the centuries since the Clan Lord's power was stripped did the counsel ever consider restoring the power. We'll also bring to light the traitorous act of Choku."

"Umm... Aki-kun..." Kasumi said in her usual timid demeanor. "You said something about you could strip his family of the clan annals... How is that possible?" She asked.

Akihiko pulled out a scroll. "With this. You see I don't know how to do it on my own, but this is a secret tequnique that only my family can use..." He opens the scroll and spreads it open on the floor. "Now, what do you all see on the scroll?" Akihiko asked.

"Nothing... It's blank." Hayate stated. Everyone juste nodded in agreement except Shiden who knew why.

"Judging by that smirk Shiden-sama, you know the truth. Would you like the honor in explaining?" Akihiko asked Shiden which caused everyone to look at the former Mugen Tenshin Clan Leader.

"_Ahem..."_ Shiden cleared his throat. "Actually, to anyone not of the Rin family, it does appear blank. Not even the most powerful of ocular techniques could see what's on the scroll. You see, Rin family technique scrolls are written with their unusual ki energy, thus only a Rin can actually read the scroll." Shiden explained.

Everyone blinked in disbelief in hearing Shiden's explanation.

"Kat... Gomen. Akihiko-kun. How quickly can you learn this technique along with the ki manipulation to perform it?" Shiden asked.

Akihiko looked down at the scroll. Well, the hand sign sequence is very easy, but the ki manipulation is a bit difficult. It's much easier than some of my family's other techniques. I have already learned our ultimate technique, but it's too hard for me to control. So, with Kasumi-chan's help. She helped me in my ki control exercises and as such have modified it to something I can use without worrying about the fall out. Maybe in time I can use it to it's fullest, but... Give me maybe an hour or two and I'll be ready to use it."

Shiden nodded. He than looked to his son. "If I can make a suggestion..."

"Of course Otousan." Hayate responded.

"Issue an arrest for Choku and have the Hajin Mon stand watch over his family's home until the meeting." He than looked over at Ayane. "Ayane-chan. His actions have proven to be of the highest dishonor. He is not deserving of seppuku... As head of the Hajin mon, it will be your responsibility to perform his execution. His execution will be death by decapitation in front of his family and the village." Shiden than looks over at Akihiko. "And Akihiko-kun. After watashi no musuko (my son) declares that his family is to be stripped from the annals of the Mugen Tenshin, you will step forth and perform the technique upon Hayate-san's signal.

Ayane listened to Shiden and than looked at Kasumi and smiled warmly at her and nodded. Akihiko looked at and listened to Shiden than looked to Hayate and nodded.

"One question... Where am I going to stay for the night?"

Hayate gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes tight. "Yo are welcome to stay here with us..." Everyone could see he was struggling with his emotions on what he was saying and obviously on what he was going to say. "...Upon her wishes... You... Can... Share Kasumi-chan's room... With her..." Hayate struggled to get out which caused chuckling by everyone at Hayate's expense.

Kasumi ran to her brother and hugged him. Hayate wrapped his arms around Kasumi and gently covered his right wrist with his left wrist. "As much as I hate to say it... You will be my Giri no kyodai (brother in-law) soon..." Hayate said softly as his eye twitched once again causing everyone to laugh at Hayate's expense.

Kasumi ran to Akihiko and hugged him who returned the hug. Hayate noticed the frown on Ayane and turned to face her. "Oh, and before I take that shower... Ayane... Look at me and tell me the truth... Do you really after all this time want to attempt to be Kasumi's sister?"

Ayane turned to face Hayate and after hearing the question with no pause of thought. "Hai, I do want to really be her sister. She finally made me realize that my reasoning as to why I _hated_ her were unfounded." Ayane responded.

Hayate than looked back at Akihiko. "And are you really willing to let her live with you even with the way you feel about her?" Hayate asked.

Akihiko looked over at Ayane and narrowed his eyes at her. He than looked at Kasumi and softened his eyes. He than looked at everyone else before returning his eyes to Hayate. "Hai, but only because of Kasumi. I'm willing to give her a chance." Akihiko finally said.

"Good. When this is all over. I want you to enroll her in your school. She'll get a better education than here in the village." Hayate said.

Akihiko let out a sigh. "This will take some work. They both will need disguises and will have to maintain there disguises every time they leave."

"Why's that Akihiko-kun?" Ayame asked.

Akihiko looked over at Ayame and sighed again. "Simple... As they have competed in the Dead or Alive tournaments, they are known celebrities. There are lots of boys and girls in school that love not just Kasumi-chan, and Ayane-chan,but there are some that love Tina-san, Christie-san, Kokoro-chan... Who was a student in my school before she even entered her first tournament. There are others that like Lisa-san, Helena-san, Lei Fang-chan, and Hitomi-chan." Akihiko explained.

Hearing Hitomi's name mentioned among the girls of the DoA tournaments, Hayate's eye twitched.

"Who would you say has the biggest following?" Ryu asked.

"Well, Kokoro-chan obviously as she's been a student before she became famous. I would consider her more of a sister than a friend. As small kids we lived just a couple houses apart. After her I would say a close fight between Ayane-chan, Kasumi-chan, and Hitomi-chan." Akihiko explained.

"I guess that makes sense as Kokoro-chan, Ayane-chan, and Kasumi-chan are Japanese, and Hitomi is half Japanese." Ryu stated. Hayate twinged again.

Ayame caught the twinge in her son's eye. "Is something wrong Musuko? Every time this Hitomi-chan person is mentioned you get a twinge in your eye." Ayame asked.

"It's nothing Okaasan." Hayate said and turned and began to walk out.

"Okaasan..." Kasumi started. Hayate turned and pointed at Kasumi. "Don't Imouto..."

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say my musuko is in love with this Hitom-chan..." Ayame chuckled.

Hayate's face flushed. "I... I'm not in love with her Okaasan... I respect her and her father. They're the ones that found me and nursed me back to health while I was suffering with amnesia." Hayate explained.

"Is that why you're flushing Musuko?" Ayame asked with a slight chuckle.

"Okaasan... We come from two different worlds. She's trying to keep her father's Karate Dojo afloat, and I'm the Clan Lord... Fine, I will say I have _some_ feelings for her, but I don't know what they are. I don't know if I think of her as another imouto, or as something more... Can we please leave it at that?" Hayate asked with some agitation in his voice. He than spun and walked out to the bath house.

Ayame chuckled and than looked over at Kasumi. "Musume... Your room is as you left it." She said with a warm smile.

Ayane looked towards Kasumi's room and frowned. She had her own house that she inherited from Genra in the Hajin Mon section of the village. She really wasn't looking forward to going back there to hear all the villagers and there snide comments towards her. Ayane spun on her anchored heel and started to leave.

"Aren't you coming imouto?" Kasumi asked surprised that Ayane was about to leave.

"Neesan... We're in the village now. You have your room here, and I have my..." Ayane paused as she looked outside. "I have my own house... My empty and lonely house, but it's my house..." She said softly.

"Don't be silly imouto. I want my imouto... We're _finally_ sisters and it kills me how the village treats you... I doubt in my time away from the village things have changed." Kasumi stated.

Akihiko had to keep up appearances and scowled lightly.

"What's wrong Akihiko-kun?" Shiden asked.

The sisters knew that Akihiko had to keep up appearances and braced for the worst. "Back in Kyoto, I allowed that... that... Kanojo wa akuma (she devil) to stay with us for Kasumi-chan's sake. But now, we're back in the village. In her own words that josei (female) Tengu has her own house... There hasn't been enough time for me to change the way I feel about her..." Akihiko was dying on the inside saying this as he has to a degree accepted Ayane.

Even though Ayane knew Akihiko was putting on an act, those words cut her deep and tears began to well up in the Killer Kunoichi's eyes and start to streak down her face. Ayane spun back for the door and ran.

"Gommen... I stated back in the vault how I feel about her. She needs to earn my trust again." Akihiko said softly.

Shiden walked over to Akihiko. He could see that he was torn over his words and just put his hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. I understand how you feel, and the look in your face tells me that you do have some regrets saying that aloud even if that's how you feel."

Akihiko lowered his head and clenched his fists tightly. "As kids, I protected her... But as she got older she became a demon trying to kill her only sister with no remorse... I... I have a hard time forgiving that..." Akihiko said softly through clenched teeth. A couple tear drops rolled down his cheek and dropped from his nose to the floor.

Kasumi came up from behind Akihiko and gently wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his back. "Come... Let me ease the tension from you. We have a big day tomorrow." Kasumi said in a soft voice.

Akihiko turned to face Kasumi. He lipped the words _Gomen-nasi. _Kasumi just gently put her hand to Akihiko's cheek. "I... I know. And I'm not mad. I know it will take you time to accept her." At that. Kasumi took Akihiko by his hand and led him to her room.

Ayame turned to Shiden. "You don't think she intends to to relieve his tension _that_ way... Do you?" She asked.

Shiden watched as Kasumi and Akihiko walked down the hall, and just shook his head. "No. I'm well aware that they have been sleeping in the same bed naked as a newborn, yet they both are still _pure..._ I trust that they will wait till they are both ready and emotions aren't high like this." Shiden answered his wife.

"Aye. Ayame-sama. Have faith in those two. We all can see that it's tearing Akihiko-kun apart, but he's stronger than you may think. He definitely has his father's strength and resiliency. Not to mention his sense." The Dragon Ninja chimed in.

"Hai. I can see his father in him plain as day. He sure does look like him when he was that age..." Shiden said softly as he thought about his old friend.

The sun had already set by the time Ayane left and it was dark out. The wind had picked up and the rains began. As expected she could hear the quiet muffled insults of the villagers. "And it was so quiet and peaceful while that dirty akuma no shojo (demon girl) was gone." This caused Ayane to turn and transfix the teenaged boy and his girlfriend with an icy look. Lightning struck a mere two feet behind her intensifying the icy demeanor of the Female Tengu which caused the two teens and those around them to flee in terror fearing that she brought down the lightning strike. It was no secret to the clan that at her young age she had fully mastered the Art of the Raging Mountain God which was a devastating electrical ninpo.

"Tshh..." Ayane hissed. She was thankful for the rains as the rain dripping down her face melded with the tears that were streaming down her face. She knew that Akihiko didn't really mean what he had said. And only said it to keep up appearances, but it hurt none-the-less. She only wondered how if at all those words affected him and Kasumi.

Ayane turned back for the Hajin Mon section of the village without incident.

Ayane got have way to her home when she was stopped by a young girl. "Welcome back Ayane-sama."

The girl Minami Ayase was an eight-year old orphan who looked up to Ayane. Ayane knelt down to the girl and forced a smile through her pain. "What are you doing out in this rain?" Ayane asked.

Minami's family were poor farmers and died three years ago. Minami has lived in a small makeshift hut all this time. "M... My house broken by bullies." She sobbed. Minami pointed to the bridge that seperated the rest of the Hajin Mon section of the village to Ayane's home. "I sleep under bridge now, but it full of water now." The young girl sobbed.

Ayane frowned and lowered her head to the ground. This girl reminded her so much of herself at that age. Ayane took her by the hand. "Come Minami-chan, you can stay with me for the time being."

The girl looked up at Ayane. "But... But they say that place is norowa reta..." (cursed) The little girl said frightened.

"Oh, and who says that?" Ayane asked with a strong suspicion that she knows the answer.

"The villagers." Minami answered.

"Do you fear me?" Ayane asked.

"Of course not Ayane-sama. You are strong and beautiful. I want to be like you when I grow up."

This took Ayane back not expecting that response. Especially not being called beautiful by someone from the village. Ayane just smiled. "That's just the villagers being cruel. I'm sure you have seen how they talk about me... They think I'm some kind of monster and use me as a story to scare their children." Ayane said softly. She was aware of the stories, but up until now it really didn't bother her as it kept _undesirables_ away.

"I.. I think I understand..." The young girl said timidly.

Ayane squatted down. "Climb on my back and I'll carry you there."

The little girl smiled and climbed on Ayane's back. Ayane held her legs and took off before the storm got worse.

The two got inside of the house just as another bolt of lightning struck the path to the house. "Welcome back Ayane-sama." A woman's voice called out.

Ayane turned her head and nodded. "Arigatou Saki. Please take this girl and get her washed up and fed." Ayane asked her house servant. Saki Mizuki and her family have been house servants of the house since before Genra was leader of the Hajin Mon.

Ayane turned to Minami and knelt down. "Would you like to stay and live here?"

Minami cocked her head to the side. "hai, but why?" She asked confused.

"You remind me of myself when I was a child, but... There's a condition."

Minami looked at Ayane confused.

"You will have to work. You will learn to be a house servant under Saki-san. Can you do that?"

Saki knew better than to question Ayane, and at her age. She remembers Ayane as a small little girl. As Saki never had any children of her own, it would be nice to know that if the girl works out, that the house will be kept up once she's too old to do her duties.

The girl looked from Ayane to Saki and back. She than nodded with a big smile. "I make you proud nee-san."

Ayane dropped to her ass and just stared at the girl for a long minute in shock. Her face than softened and she smiled softly at the girl. "I.. I'm sure you will imouto... I'm sure you will."

Saki knew that Ayane was far from how the villagers described her. Granted Ayane could be cold and ruthless, but she did have kindness to her as well. She believed that this would be good for Ayane, and just smiled.

"Oh Minam..." Ayane stopped mid-sentence and smiled. "Imouto... I just want to let you know. I won't always be here. I have something to take care of for the clan in town tomorrow, and than I'll be gone for a long while. I'm going to be going to school in the outside world. Eventually, I will send you to go to school also. I'm a strong believer in having a good education. I'm going to make sure that you get an education here in the village as well."

"Aww... do I have to?"

Ayane chuckled. "Hai, you have to. And if I hear that you've been bad, I'll have to have niisan discipline you..."

The girl tilted her head. "Neechan has a niisan?"

"Hai. My niisan is Lord Hayate." Ayane smirked.

The girl swallowed hard.

Ayane laughed. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go get some sleep as I have a full day tomorrow." At that Ayane turned and disappeared in a burst butterflies.

After being led to Kasumi's room. Akihiko just walked over to the window and put his right hand on the wall and stared out the window and sighed. "It's funny... It's as if the weather knows the mood we're in..." Akihiko chuckled.

Kasumi untied her haori and let it drop. "Akihiko-kun..." Kasumi said softly as she was undoing her kimono. When Akihiko turned around, he saw the kimono falling to the floor. The garment dropped in what to Akihiko's mind was in slow motion until the garment was on the floor around Kasumi's ankles.

Kasumi slowly walked over to Akihiko, and helped him remove his shirt. She gently ran her hands up his stomach feeling the contours of his rock hard abs. She than wrapped her arms around him pressing her soft breasts into his chiseled chest. Akihiko wrapped his arms around her letting his hands come to rest on her silky soft skin. His hands gently rand down her back but stopped at her small back.

Kasumi looked up into his honey-brown eyes. Akihiko looked into her own honey-brown eyes. They could see the fires of love burning inside of each others eyes and just held each other for a while.

Kasumi finally reached up with both hands. Her delicate hands gently cupping Akihiko's face and lowered his head until both of their lips met. They closed their eyes and stood their in each others arms in an elongated kiss.

Kasumi finally broke the kiss and stepped back away from Akihiko. Akihiko understood, and unfastened his shorts as Kasumi turned out the lights engulfing them both in complete darkness. The two teens laid down on the shiki futon. Akihiko laid down on his back, and Kasumi laid down next to him, but laid her head down on his chest.

Shiden had a hard time sleeping as his thoughts kept wandering. He finally got out of bed and threw his yukata on and left the bedroom. Ayame stirred to see what was going on and followed suit unsure what was bothering her husband. She hurried up to him when she saw that he stopped in front of Kasumi's bedroom.

"Shiden..." She whispered softly.

"I can't help it... She's my little girl." Shiden whispered.

"You know that they sleep naked..." Ayame whispered.

"I... I know, but I just can't help but think that they're... Here in our home..." Shiden whispered. At that, he quietly slid open the door. What he saw, he wasn't expecting. Sure he knew that they slept naked and in the same bed, but what he wasn't ready to see was that they didn't cover themselves. So both Shiden and Ayame were staring at the two teens completely naked sleeping in each others arms. Akihiko's _member_ was limply laying down across his leg at a limp six inches.

The moonlight shining through the window gave both teens a heavenly glow to them. Kasumi who ever since was a little girl would talk in her sleep. Was still now in her late teens doing the same. "Watashi wa Katsu o aishi." (I love you Katsu)

Shiden and Ayame smiled and closed the door silently and returned to their room. "See, there was nothing to be worried about." Ayame said as she climbed back into bed.

"Hai, but I have a feeling that as soon as they get back to his house..." Shiden said worriedly.

"If they do, they do. It will be Kasumi's choice."

"I know, I know... but I'm not sure I'm ready to be a sofubo. (grandparent) I was expecting Hayate to have a child first..."

"I'm not ready yet either, and he would need to find a garufurendo (girlfriend/sweetheart) first..." Ayame chuckled.

"Hai. I worry about that boy sometimes..." At that they both let out a slight chuckle. They than kissed each other and went to bed.

The following morning as Akihiko was always an early riser, was the first to wake up. The sun hasn't even close to breaking the horizon yet. He got himself cleaned up and dressed. Akihiko than walked into the kitchen area and looked around to see what foods were available.

After a few hours of cooking, the smells were starting to fill the house as the day's early rays started to penetrate the windows. Even though it was the modern era, Akihiko still preferred to prepare traditional food. The table was set with dishes of small fry fish and sansho pepper seasoned tofu, semi dried barracuda seasoned with egg, Kyoto pickles, nishin (herring), miso soup, natto (fermented soy beans), tamagoyaki (a rolled omelet) with grated daikon radish on the side, and steamed rice.

As the green tea was boiling, the inhabitants of the house started to filter in to the kitchen all curious as to who was up so early and cooking.

When the tea was done, Akihiko turned around and smiled seeing a stunned Shiden, Ayame, Hayate, and Ryu. Kasumi wasn't there yet, but she's used to Akihiko getting up early and cooking. "Ohayou." Akihiko greeted everyone.

"Ohayou..." They started to respond still in a little shock at Akihiko being up so early and had prepared breakfast.

"Why are you up so early Akihiko-kun?" Hayate asked.

"He's always up before the sun breaks and prepared breakfast Niisan." Kasumi answered as she walked in. She walked over to the table and knelt down and waited patiently. The rest of the family and Ryu just looked at each other dumbstruck.

Akihiko just smiled warmly at everyone. "I always get up early, prepare breakfast and practice. There's always a lot to do in a day, and never enough time. I'm very active and keep myself going." Akihiko explained.

"So, tell me Akihiko-kun... How's your fighting style?" Shiden asked.

Akihiko finished what was in his mouth and washed it down with some tea and looked up to Shiden. "To tell you the truth... I'm what you'd call a savant. I learn very fast, and master almost as quickly. As such, I have learned other fighting styles, and mix them in to my routine. I try to keep my opponent off guard and do the most unexpected thing during a fight." He explained.

"Oh? What are some of the other styles you have learned?" Ryu asked.

"Hmm... Let's see, I'm not in a master in any of them except for my Ninjitsu, but... I know _Capoeira, Wu Shu, Kempo, Aikido, Muy Thai, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, and Systema."_

_"...Systema?" Hayate asked confused as he's never heard of it._

_"Hai. Systema is a Russian martial Art style. The Russian Spetsnaz use it. But they only comprise a small portion of practioners. __Systema training includes, but is not limited to hand-to-hand combat, grappling, knife fighting, and fire arms training... Well, the last part isn't really taught outside of military and police forces. Systema focuses mainly on controlling the six body levers; elbows, neck, knees, waist, ankles, and shoulders through preassure point application, striking, and weapon applications. Systema is what they call it, but there's no ____real__ name for it. They style predates Soviet Russia and was practiced by the Cossacks. In fact I heard that some claim that it dates back to the tenth cencury, but I don't know for sure... I have seen the style and wanted to implement it in my routine. Oh, and it's not an actual Martial Art per se', but Parkour has intrigued me and when applicable, I use some of it." Akihiko explained._

_"Wow, that's pretty impressive." Shiden said._

_"Arigatou. I train hard, I play hard, and I study in school hard. My inheritance ensures that I don't have to work if I don't want to. My education and Physical training takes up most of my time and don't have time to work. Don't get me wrong... I'm still a teenager, so I do go out and have fun. There are times I feel drained from all my training, and some times it can last for days, so I go out and just be a kid..." Akihiko chuckled._

_"That's good. I don't think I'd like someone that put all their attention into their education and training to be with my musume... Musumes. She needs someone to be with her that cares for her." Ayame said._

_Kasumi's cheeks burned red. "I... I train with him Okaasan." Kasumi said back in her typical timid voice._

_"Ohayou..." A feminine voice called in from the other room._

_"We're in here musume." Shiden called back._

_Ayane walked in and just blinked at the amount of food on the table. She than walked behind Kasumi and hugged her from behind and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Ohayou Oneechan." She than knelt down beside her at the table and looked over at her mother. "What's the occasion Okaasan?" Ayane asked thinking Ayame made the breakfast._

_"Ahem..." Akihiko cleared his throat. "Actually Ayane-chan. I made breakfast. I usually get up between four and five." He explained._

___Several Hours later..._

_The villagers were gathering round the dias in the center of town that has always been used for when the Clan Lords would address the entire village. The elder council was in a semi circle in front of the dias while everyone else were behind them. There was a lot of mumbling going on with people wondering what was going on. Even the council members were confused about this._

_After several minutes, Hayate walked up on the dias from behind followed by Shiden, Ayame, Ryu, Ayane, And Kasumi. Seeing Kasumi the whispers and mumbling became a lot more pronounced. Finally a teenaged boy that no one in the village knew stepped up onto the dias and stood beside Kasumi._

_Hayate looked out over at the crowed and motioned with his hands for everyone to be silent. His eyes fell upon Choku Watanabe and there was no mistaken the anger and disgust in his eyes. One of the council members leaned his head over to Choku. "What did you do Choku-san?" Choku just shrugged as he didn't know what he did._

_"Thank you all for comming. As you all know, I rarely ever hold these open village meetings, but I have recently came into some unsettling news and have the evidence on the matter as well. There is a traitor in the Clan. Someone who thinks they can go behind a ruling of not only me, but a majority __ruling of the council as well... To make matters worse, this person ____**IS**__ a member of the council." Hayate began._

_"Now, most of you don't know this, but my imotou Kasumi-chan's death mark has been removed, however the council decided that she is to remain in exile. I purposely summoned her here today for this meeting and the reasons will be covered later." Hayate took a deep breath and let it out._

_He than fixed his eyes on Choku Watanabe. "Watanabe..." Hayate purposely left off any honorables to his name. "Step foreward."_

_Choku narrowed his eyes but raised a brow in both curiosity and confusion._

_"Choku Watanabe... You have been found guilty of treason against the Clan... The Council agreed to have the death mark removed from Kasumi-chan, but that she was to remain in exile... That wasn't good enough for you. You went behind me and the council and contacted Ayane-chan and told her to forget all about the council's decision. You only introduced yourself as a member of the council and that she should complete her original task of finding and executing Kasumi-chan..."_

_Hearing this everything went dead silent. Choku fixed Hayate with an icy glance. "That's proposterous..." Choku said trying to defend himself._

_"Really?" Hayate looked over at Ayane who stepped foreward. She pulled out her phone and an external speaker and bumped the volume up so that the voice message was heard loud and clear._

_Choku blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat. "Japan is the leader in technology, there's no proof that that is really me." Choku argued._

_Hayate nodded. "This is true, but we don't deal much with the outside world that much... What would anyone have to gain?" Hayate asked._

_"Lord Hayate... As much as I'd hate to say it, and as you know there's no love loss between me and Choku-san. That evidence is pretty flimsy."_

_"True Ito-san. I had that brought forth just to see what kind of public reaction I would get from him before bringing forth the true evidence." Hayate explained._

_Hayate looked out over the gathered village. "Now, some of you may or may not be aware of something. This village has a secret archive. Now the only one that can get into the archive is either the Clan Lord through a ritualistic Ninpo from the Clan Archivist, and the Clan Archivist family. The Archive has documented every council meeting since the founding of the archives. It also records any treason. This is done through a Bloodline Ninpo that only members of the Rin family know." Hayate began._

_"Pardon the interuption Lord Hayate, but the Rin family was exiled nearly ten years ago." Councilman Ito said._

_"This is true Ito-san. They have been exiled, but has also been secretly watched. Due to unfortunate events, there is only one Rin left and that's the son. Both parents were killed."_

_Hearing that Akihiko looked down. Hayate looked over at Akihiko. "Gomen. Can you step forward please."_

_Akihiko stepped forward. Due to shcool he was used to speaking in front of large crowds. "My name is Akihiko Yamada... Although that's not my true name. You see, my family changed their name nearly ten years ago. My true name is Katsu... Katsu Rin, and I'm the last of the Rin family and archivist of the Mugen Tenshin Clan. I may not know all of the archivist ninpo yet, but I do know some of it, and am still learning my family's secrets." Akihiko said to the village._

_This caused Choku to get a little nervous, but didn't show it._

_"Gommen Akihiko-kun." Hayate looked back out to the village. "Akihiko won't go back to his true name until he's rejoined our fold. The thing is, he won't do that until Kasumi-chan is allowed to come back home. Which is ____one__ of the reasons I have summoned her. Now, I know that the council has voted to have her remain in exile, but I'll address that in a bit." Hayate looked back to Akihiko and motioned to the front of the dias._

_Akihiko cleared his throat before he addressed the gathered village again. "In the archives, around three hundred years ago. The Clan Lord at the time was killed defending the village. He had an infant son who obviously wasn't of age to rule. So the Advisors decided that they would take on the role of councilors and rule until the infant was old enough. One of the councilors brought up that they should restrict the Clan Lords ruling powers until he has proven himself a capable leader. At which point they would restore his powers." Akihiko stopped and looked around and gathered his thoughts._

_"Now, the problem here is that there was one member of the council that was highly influetial. Not just with the council, but his family is one of the founding family's of the Clan. This family was the Watanabe family. Hisoka Watanabe was power hungry. And even though the Clan Lord proved himself. He convinced the council that he should not be restored. That the Clan should be ruled by the council and their descendants shall sit upon the council. So... What we have here is the first evidence of the betrayal of the Watanabe family. Yes, I know what many of you are thinking... ____But what does this have to do with Choku Watanabe...__ You're all wondering." Akihiko cleared his throat and looked straight at Choku._

_Akihiko than made a series of extremely fast hand signs which was synonomous with the Rin family. A crystal than appeared in his hand. "This is a special crystal designed by my family centuries ago. It is infused with ki energy. The process in creating this kind of crystal has been lost. What it does is it records any deception and traitorous acts."_

_Akihiko looked out at the crowed. I have reviewed all of these crystals, and since their creation only four times in the History of the Mugen Tenshin has anyone commited any treasonous acts against the clan." Akihiko held it out and fed it with some of his ki energy. The crystal than started to glow with a blue-white energy and hovered into the air. Akihiko than made some more rapid hand signs._

_The crystal let out a blinding flash of blue-white light and than an image of Choku Watanabe was seen pacing back and forth on the phone. And now the entire village could see and hear Choku speak those treasonous words._

_"So, as you can now see the Mugen Tenshin Archives holds the truth to the trechery that Watanabe-san has comitted. Akihiko snapped his fingers and the crystal vanished. Akihiko stepped back._

_Hayate bowed slightly at Akihiko, and Akihiko bowed deeper than Hayate showing respect to him as he's a much higher station than he is. Akihiko than paced back and forth before looking straight at __Choku. "I held off on this meeting until I could decide on what to do. I have entertained the thought of having you exiled. I have thought abought allowing you to preform seppouko... My final decision is that you and your family is to be exiled from the Clan, and your family name is to be stricken from the annals of our clan as well. After talking with Akihiko-kun. He is capable of having any mention of your family stricken from the records. In fact... The process doesn't just remove your family's name from the records, it erases any memory of any member of your family from the clan."_

_Hayate than looks over at the rest of the council. "As for you... I hearby disolve the council and will resume our tradition of one ruler and an appointed group of advisors... I also herby reinstate Kasumi-chan to being a full fledged member of the clan once more. I know she could've gone about what she did differently, but she should never have been considered a traitor."_

_Hayate than looked out over the village and a stern look came across his face. "Now, with that out of the way... There's one more piece of business I need to take up with the Clan as a whole..." He turned to look over his shoulder at his family and grinned._

_"You know what he's going to do?" Ayame asked her husband. Shiden just shook his head no. _

_Hayate turned back towrds the gathered village. "In one aspect, this entire village has shown disrespect to me and my family... I could view it as a village of traitors, but I look beyond that... This village has dishonored me, and ____**ALL**____the members of my family, and __**I**__ won't stand for it anymore. I am willing for today to be a fresh start and let all be forgiven, but know this... From this day forth, __**I will not**__ stand for anyone dishonoring and disrespecting me and my family... My family __**IS**__ the founding and rightful leaders of this Clan, and __**I **__won't tolerate it anymore..."_

_There was a quiet mumbling of confusion amongst the clan members completely oblivious to what Hayate was referring to. Hayate narrowed his eyes. "So, you won't to play ignorant... That none of you have shown ____any__ member of my family any disrespect..."_

_An Elder man stepped foreward through the crowd. "No disrespect Lord Hayate, but we're confused. We have shown nothing but the utmost respect for you and your family... We love you, Shiden-sama, Ayame-sama, and Kasumi-sama..."_

_Hayate narrowed his eyes and pointed at Ayane and than motioned for her to join him from behind his back. Ayane Slowly walked up to Hayate. "Yes Lord Hayate?" She asked bowing._

_"Ayane-chan. Face your clansmen." Hayate than stood behind her and put his hands on Ayane's shoulders. "This is my imotou... Her mother ____**IS**__**my**__ mother... She is the product of Rape. My father's..." Hayate's lip curled in anger. "My father's brother has always coveted my mother since even before they were wed... When my father was away on Clan buisness, he forced himself on my mother..."_

_"Gommen Lord Hayate... We... No one knew."_

_Shiden walked up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Remember that they never knew that they were sisters? It was never revealed publicly that Ayane-chan is Ayame-san's musume." Shiden explained to his son, but load enough that most of the village could hear._

_Hayate turned and looked at his father in surprise than over to Ayane who was just staring down at the floor with her hands behind her back and twindling her thumbs. Ayane was biting her lower lip not wanting to be in this awkward position, but at the same time. She was sick of how she was treated in the village no matter what she did to prove herself. It was never enough. Hayate lowered his head and nodded. He than looked out to the village. "..." Hayate was unsure of how to readress the village and remained silent as he looked out at the faces awaiting for him to speak._

_Hayate took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Gommen... I thought the village knew about Ayane-chan's..." He stopped and looked down and put a soft hand down on her shoulder and smiled. "With the comments I have heard over the years like ____akuma no ko." __(demon child) All I ask is that you ask yourselves how you would feel if your positions were reversed... This is a new millenia, and a new age. The world has no more use for our kind. At one time ninja villages were plentiful. There was even a high council made up of the leaders of every Clan. Now there's just a small handful of ninja villages left in the world. Old enemies and grudges need to be put aside, but there's no changing the ways of some villages... The Mugen Tenshin has always been known for our integrity, but when we start to discriminate our own... Today is the start of a dew day for the Mugen Tenshin. Let's let all grudges and hostilities towards one another end and start a new from this point on..."_

_There was a bit of a silence after Hayate's speach and than the entire village erupted into cheers. Choku Watanabe cracked a crooked smile as he looked up at Hayate and was about to speak before Hayate fixed him with a freezing glance. "Not so fast Choku... You and your family's transgressions __**CANNOT **__and __**WILL NOT**__ be wiped clean. You and your family has willingly comitted High Treason against the Clan for your own selfish gains. My ruling stays you will be eternally exiled and your family stricken from the Clan annals."_

_The entire time during Hayate's speach, Akihiko stepped behind everyone so that he could start on the ritual unseen. He stepped forth and fixed his eyes that had a solid silvery sheen almost looking like mercury and locked his eyes with that of Choku and pointed his hands that were locked in the sign of the cobra at him. "Eien no tsuiho." (eternal banishment) Were the final words uttered by Akihiko before a beam of blueish-white energy shot from his hands and penetrated Choku."_

_"Choku Watanabe... The Clan Lord has sealed your fate. You and your family's name is being erased from all Mugen Tenshin records. You and your family's existance is being wiped from every Mugen Tenshin's mind. Your Ki has been sealed preventing you from ever using any Nin ability ever again, or passing it down. The knowledge of you and your family's betrayal will forever be burnt in your mind, but you will never remember who and what you betrayed." At that Choku Watanabe faded from existance only to appear Seagaia._

_The audience started to fade away and go back to their usual routines. Hayate put a hand on Akihiko's shoulder and smiled. "Arigatou otouto." (little brother) _

_Akihiko gave Hayate a big smile. "Just like old times Niisan..." Akihiko than turned and looked over at Ayane and took a deep breath and let it out. "Ayane-chan..." Hearing her name Ayane turned to face Akihiko who just put his hands on her shoulders prompting her to look him in the eyes. "Niisan is right... Today marks a new day for the Clan. Kasumi-chan's exile is over, and like I said not until that happens... Katsu Rin is reborn. You were always like my imouto, so..." Akihiko said with a smile._

_Hearing this, Ayane threw herself on Katsu and buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms __around him. Kasumi chuckled softly and walked over hugging her sister and fiance. The rest of the family laughed and joined in the hug squishing Ayane and Katsu together._

_**A/N: **__life has taken a turn for the worst. I've been evicted from my apartment, so can only work on my stories very infrequently._


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long delays guys. My life took a turn for the worst and am currently homeless and having only 1 hour a day at the library really gives me no time to do some serious work. Hang in there all, I won't stop the stories, just have to wait till my life gets back on track.

Kage69


End file.
